Finally The Attention
by Sesshomaru-Sara
Summary: [Finally Completed]Naruto's always been alone, and Sasuke is making it so he isn't in the future. However, the Kyuubi holder isn't as complient as Sasuke expected.[SasuNaru GaaLee KisaIta KyuuSasu MM Yaoi MPreg Naruto POV Complete]
1. Marry me

"Say it, Naruto."

"No."

"Why not?"

"..."

"Please, Naruto."

"I'm not going to."

"Say it!"

"No, goddamn it!"

"Why is it so fucking hard?"

I wasn't going to continue this conversation any longer, so I lurched to a standing position and stalked away. He followed hastily and angrily at that.

"Just say it!

"No, Sasuke!"

"Why is it so hard!"

I slapped him harshly. The anger was seeping into my eyes, making them a blood red color. Kyuubi wasn't one to be messed with, and oh, do I know this for a fact.

He stared at me as he put a hand over his red cheek. He had never seen Kyuubi before or atleast this close. I pushed him to the ground, and I heard him let out a stifled yelp before I turned away and ran.

Running is so cowardly...

---

I stayed inside the entire week. Anyone who dared venture to my broken-down apartment, which was all I really had, was met with a rock to the head. Sakura, she being one I couldn't possibly even think of hurting, walked into my apartment and began running through it shouting my name. I hid in the shadows, curled up to my knees and crying.

Just go. Please go.

Kakaii-sensei actually found me at one point, and I had backed myself into a wall with a kunai in my trembling hand. He said nothing, just stared at me with his only visible eye with sincerity and a hint of pity. I tossed it at him, and it hit his face, but it was too much of a toss instead of an actually aimed shot, and the metal hit his face with a slapping noise. There was no blood, there was no pain. There was only sadness, in both of us. I crouched in the corner, and seeing that he had not moved since he entered my apartment, I fell back on my ass and began to cry. He stepped forward and I withheld a flinch. He knelt down and put a calloused hand under my chin, lifting my head for eye-contact. My tears made him blurry.

"...Naruto, Sasuke is only trying."

"...Trying? Does he know nothing about me?"

"...Of course...If he knew, think of what would happen. Look at you now. If he knew, you'd be atleast a thousand times worst, maybe millions. Think, Naruto"

I did think...Sasuke is all I have...

...I don't want to lose that...Not that...

Even more tears streamed down my cheeks, and I let out a loud sob.

"Kakaii-sensei..."

Calling out to him, he slowly pulled me into his arms for a soft embrace as I cried. I hadn't cried like this since I was just a boy. And back then, no one was there with arms wide open. No one was there to comfort, and no one was there to cry with me. There were only people who screamed at me for being alive, people who hit me on a daily basis, and the people who did both.

Who says that isn't going to happen again?

Gathering myself after a moment, I slid from his arms to bash my head against the cold plaster wall of my crude living space.

"...Naruto...Are you going to be okay?"

"...Maybe..."

"Do you want me to-?"

"Nothing else, Kakaii-sensei. You've done too much for me anyway"

And with that, he hesitated, eyeing me carefully.

"...I'll be fine. I've gone through this before, I can do it again."

"...If you say so, Naruto...I hope you get better before training next week."

"...I'll try, Kakashi..."

He jumped from the window before I could say anymore. I spent the rest of the day banging my head against the plaster until I got a severe bruise and I passed out from exhaustion.

---

The day after Kakashi comforted me, I had gone outside. The people looked the same, they sounded the same. Yet I got this feeling that they were acting.

Then again, they always were.

They all know what I really am.

Quiet places of nature have a special space in my heart, and whenever I see an open field, I must respect nature and enjoy it. Sitting on the hill that overlooked Konoha, I wanted to cry so badly. Crying never solves anything, but oh god, it makes me so happy. Crying may seem childish and pointless, but it is the only thing I can do.

This time, I withheld the tears. Something just didn't feel right about today.

"...Dobe..."

I flinched so violently, I think it scared Sasuke. Huddling myself into my arms, trying to get as far into them as I could, I hid my face in my knees.

I can't lose you.

"Naruto...Are you okay?"

"..."

"...So now you're going to give me the silent treatment. I see how it is-"

"SHUT UP!"

I exploded as I turned to him, the tears finally escaping their tear ducts. He looked at me with so much surprise; I thought his eyebrows would rise all the way to the sky. Huddling myself together again, I swallowed my sorrows. Or atleast attempted to swallow them.

He sat beside me, slowly approaching me, afraid I might eat him if he got too close. I looked over with blurry eyes to watch him twiddle his thumbs.

"Dobe...I'm only asking for you..."

"...For me..."

"...I'm just asking if you like me or not..."

"...If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be talking to you because you'd be DEAD."

"...That's not what I meant..."

"...I know..."

"...Is there no simple answer?"

I turned to him slowly, my eyes wide.

"...A simple answer! I know you're used to girls spelling it out to you, but I'm not like them! And I'm certainly not a girl!"

"I don't care about them, and I know you aren't a girl stupid! I just...Didn't want this to hurt you so bad..."

"...You can't expect someone like me, who hasn't had anyone to even talk to for 13 years, to suddenly be energetic about having someone by their side. I don't know what to think, what to do, or even what to say! WHAT DO YOU WANT SASUKE?"

"It doesn't need to be this challenging, Naruto! You can think whatever you want, do whatever you do, and say 'I love you, Sasuke!'"

Silence reigned over our little patch of green, and we were wondering who would continue this conversation. Sasuke's shoulders slouched in comfort.

"Naruto...Why won't you say that?"

"...Because...When you've been alone for such a long time...And you find the something that will keep you going, you'll do everything you can to keep it by your side."

He looked over at me for a moment slowly. I huddled closer to my knees, hugging them.

"...I found my something...I'm not willing to lose you over a little fling, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was on me so fast, I couldn't even blink.

"This isn't a fling! How can you say that! I've been trying for months. Would someone try for months and months to have a one-night fling!"

I shook my head hesitantly. Searching through his pocket, he pulled out trash, pencils, and pocket lint. I watched him with curiosity.

"...What are you looking for, Sasuke?"

"Something to show you I'm not kidding..."

Pulling out a piece of bright blue string, he grabbed my hand and tied it to my right finger. I looked at him, and I hadn't realized I was trembling.

"...Say you love me."

I looked at him with deeply confused cerulean eyes. My mouth stayed shut, but his charcoal eyes were burning holes into my skin. I stuttered, and he sat closer to me, his hands on either side of my hips, leaning in closer.

"...I...I can't..."

"Why not, Naruto?"

"If I do...Then we can't be friends anymore."

"...But if you say it, then we'll be even better friends."

"...But if it doesn't work out, what will I do? If I don't have you, then I don't have anything!"

He leaned in to kiss me, but I leaned away. But I still couldn't get away as he tugged on my collar forcefully, pulling my face toward his. He kissed my cheek with chaste, not wanting to force himself on my mouth until I was ready. I could feel the tears coming.

He grabbed my hand again and lifted up the string, kissing my finger.

"Marry me."

I had never felt so surprised in my life. I grabbed my chest with my free hand so my heart wouldn't beat itself through my ribcage and fly away.

"...Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"I'm not joking, Naruto."

"Yes you are. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

I couldn't help the tears now. They dripped from my chin as I continued to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sasuke stared at me with so much pity; it made me want to cry even more. I hid my face in my knees and began to sob.

"...H-ha! Ha ha ha! ...Nngh...Ha!"

Sasuke slowly embraced me, holding me tightly. So much to cry for, but so little time to explain. It brought me to this state, it can do worst. If Sasuke is always with me, then there's not as much to worry about. The fan-girls will be forgotten, Sakura will forgive me, and with Sasuke, the villagers wouldn't dare lay a hand on me ever again less face the wrath of the last Uchiha.

There is so much he can give me, but nothing to give him in return...

"...I love you, Naruto"

"I...Love...You...Too..."

"I love you Sasuke?"

"I...Love you...Sasuke."

The realization that I had finally given up our friendship stabbed my in the heart, turning the blade to form a giant hole. My chest lurched, and it made Sasuke stop.

"...Naruto...?"

"...My heart hurts..."

"...I see...Don't worry. It's fine. Ignore it."

"...But...I can't..."

He leaned down to place kisses on my chest, only inches from the actual organ deep inside. My heart jumped in happiness as I felt the hole sealing.

"...Feel better?"

I stayed silent, a quiet sob escaping.

"...Yeah..."

He leaned up close to my face quickly, scaring me, and making me fall onto my back. He loomed over me, a pale hand on my face. I swallowed with difficulty.

"...Ready to begin?"

He leaned in even closer, my bubble beyond violated. I panted in anxiety, fear, and unknown feeling. His lips were enticing, as they lightly touched my own in testing.

"...Yeah..."


	2. Abuse

Due to so many requests that I continue this, I have. lol. I'm sorry, but I can't make things on going because I suck at it XD So, if there is some way I can continue it (without screwing it up beyond help) I will...Hopefully sweatdrop

hugs reviewers I love reviews!

(I'm thinking of a chapter 3...? cough cough OrletNarutodie cough lol. sorry.

Oh. And sorry this is short sweatdrop

---

We were married in less than a week. We didn't need preparations for that kind of thing like women do, because we just didn't care about being extravagant. Exactly the opposite. I wanted it to be as quiet as possible; he wanted it to be big. When we disagreed, I couldn't help but remember the day he proposed to me. And when he saw my eyes darken in sadness, he held me tightly and agreed with my quiet wedding.

"...Your own wedding shouldn't bring sadness," he said to me. I cried. The tears didn't stop, even when he cuddled me so lovingly against him. No, I wasn't regretting marrying Sasuke. Sasuke was beautiful, intelligent, and all around wonderful. I loved him, oh god, I loved him. But I was afraid of what I would become, if this would make me different. I wouldn't be the shiningly perky loud-mouthed ninja of Konoha anymore, I'd be something else. And that scared me the most...That Sasuke wouldn't love me anymore.

Our wedding took place on February 14th, Valentines Day. And it was forever my favorite day, Sasuke's too. No, neither of us wore a dress. We signed the paperwork, and as we left the chapel, I tackled him and rolled down the steps, ending up in a dirty heap at the bottom. A kiss was administrated, and I laughed loudly at him.

My life was getting better…?

It being Valentines Day, Sasuke was given chocolate by the entire girl population of Konoha.

It being Valentines Day, I was given rocks to the head by the entire population of Konoha.

Sasuke had helped the bleeding, putting bandages on my forehead and giving me a valentine. I had never gotten a valentine before, and I tackled him with a kiss.

It's getting better…?

I had moved into his house. Mine was not big enough for us, let alone myself. So I lived in his mansion. The first thing we did when we arrived, after chucking my stuff across the living room, was ravish him...Or let him ravish me. Either way, it was beneficial. I'm not into describing my sex life; I'd rather just say we did it. But afterwards, my first expectation of a marriage was to get food. Sasuke was always a heavy sleeper, so I went myself.

You'd think it was a bad idea, and it was.

"FOX!" they shouted the dreaded word in my ear as they grabbed my hair and yanked my head backwards to rest on their shoulder painfully.

Apparently, Sasuke had blabbed to the girls.

I squeezed my eyes shut as they yanked a second time, rougher. There were 5 girls. I could hear their chatter and their low chakra signatures, but still being girls, I would never even think of harming a hair on their head (unlike what they were doing themselves).

"...Sasuke-kun will never be yours. Not while we're around. You can dream, you can be obsessed, but you'll never get him."

"...Sorry, but Sasuke-kun is bound by legal papers!" I said with a hoarse voice and a bright smile through the pain of having my hair ripped from my scalp by manicured nails.

"YOU FORCED HIM INTO IT!" They yanked me off their shoulder and forced my face to the ground. I smiled, having been put through this many times.

"...Sorry, girls, but Sasuke was the one who forced ME into it, be it the word 'forced' is used lightly," I said calmly as one of them punched me square in the jaw.

"SHUT UP! SASUKE ISN'T GAY!" they screamed. I only laughed as one kicked me directly in the spine. I twitched.

"Oh, but he is! You don't know him very well, because he screwed me just a few hours ago!" I laughed a slight blush onto my face.

They had had enough as they began stomping on me, pushing me onto my side and kicking me in the ribs, shattering a few. I had a high tolerance to pain by now, and it wasn't bothering me too much. One of them had a butterfly knife, and I was wondering if these were Sasuke fan girls or gangsters. She cut my face, running over my whiskers with blood. She nicked my neck, almost a threat to slice the whole thing. She cut tiny fine lines of blood between each of my ribs, almost like a strange tattoo. She decided to carve into the ebony seal on my stomach, making it a gothic color of black smothered in deadly red. It was almost beautiful, among the pain. Then, as a final punishment for being close to Sasuke, she carved in the kanji for demon on my right hand, and the kanji for monster on my left. Kicking me in the gut one last time, they walked off laughing like girls do when they are victorious. I waved at them, and they screamed and through rocks. I thought nothing of it, but the blood loss was making me drowsy. I couldn't return to Sasuke tonight. I couldn't even celebrate our marriage together. He'll probably wake up late at night, wonder where I am, and go searching for me in the black of night. I sighed in defeat as I leaned against the cold and now bloody alley wall, closing my eyes.

Sorry, Sasuke...


	3. Can't Stop Me

Hopefully, this one doesn't suck XD Sorry the last one was so short and cliche-ish. This one is longer and full of ANGST! 3 I'm a sap for angst.

---

All I wanted was to be held by you.

All I wanted was to hold you in return.

All I wanted was to be kissed by you.

All I wanted was to kiss you in return.

All I wanted was to have you love me.

All I wanted was to love you.

Let Me Love You...

Please Love Me...

Please...

---

Sasuke had searched for me all last night. By the time he found me, it was probably 4 in the morning. I wasn't bleeding too badly by then, but fuck, it hurt. My eyelids were drooping heavily, and I had not the strength to lift them any higher. I had been drifting between sleep and awake the whole night. I worried for Sasuke, but I was so tired, I dozed for only around 10 minutes before jolting awake from the pain in my abdomen. The girls had cut deeper than I thought, and Kyuubi was complaining quite loudly in my head. I told him not to worry, and he continued healing me. Whimpers escaped my mouth involuntarily, and he laughed at my pain, torturing me further with heavy fox chakra in pin needle sizes, stabbing me in my most precious place.

My heart was being torn into pieces like paper.

I would have liked to tell him this was his fault,

Because it was.

But I don't go around blaming people selfishly.

What happens to me is my own fault and my fault always.

This is punishment for thinking that it wasn't.

Sasuke stared at me for the longest time, seeing if I was dead or something. I turned my head in his direction, and he flinched as if I was a zombie. My head lowered, stretching my neck muscles to their limit as I stared at the ground with sad weak eyes.

Do you see what they do?

Do you see what will happen to me?

I'm going to die.

He sat down beside me, looking up at the sky silently. It was his and my own chance to scoot closer. I went first, he went second, and I was the last, as there was not even a tiny smidgen of space in between us anymore. I rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes finally closing without the panic of Sasuke in my thoughts. He had come, and now was my chance.

"...I love you, Dobe..."

"You have...No way...To back that up..."

---

"Oh my god, you're a disgrace to this village!"

"What were you thinking!"

"...I was thinking we were in love, sir."

"That's not love, its lust! You demon!"

"I know what I am, there's no reason to point it out."

"Shut up! You have forced the last of Uchihas into marriage with you!"

"Sorry, but he's the one who suggested it."

"I have never heard of such lies! You know of what he is trying to do!"

"Revival of the clan, sir."

"Yes, little fox! And do you know what you are!"

"...A fox?"

"A MAN!"

The councilmen had sent ANBU to capture me, to interrogate me, and force me to break of the marriage.

I needed to divorce Sasuke.

"You can NEVER give Sasuke what he needs! You are a MAN, incapable of birthing children," one of the elders squabbled at me, "but thank god, you can't! We'd never allow you to marry a woman and have baby demons rampaging through our dear village!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"...So what you're saying is that I can love no one. Not a man, not a woman."

"Yes."

I eyed the floor, a dangerous smile on my lips.

"...And you can control this? This feeling of love? You have the power to stop it? If you have the power, then use it! USE IT ON ME NOW!" I yelled at them. They fell silent, murmuring becoming louder and louder as they talked amongst themselves. I laughed loudly, the sorrow hidden inside.

"He's gone MAD!" one of them screamed. I laughed louder.

"If you could stop me from loving, I would have to be DEAD. I can love whomever I want. I can kiss whomever I want. I can have sex with whomever I want.

You're all just angry that you can't stop me."

"W-We'll throw you out! You are officially banned from Konoha!"

"You can't throw me out for LOVING. You can't kick me around for what's INSIDE me. That isn't me. Fuck, you know absolutely NOTHING, and you call yourselves the elders of Konoha? What a load of shit."

My chakra was boiling. Boiling with anger. They all stopped whatever movement or sound they were making as not to be killed by Kyuubi. I stood up from my stool in the center of the large room, looking extremely threatening with the red chakra flowing from me, showing the 9 beautiful tails and the long ears poking through my sunshine hair. They cowered, sinking into their long connected desks. I smiled.

"If you think you can kick me out for having the Kyuubi in me, you're sadly mistaken. Did you ever think that if I got angry, I'd just come back and kill you all?"

"Y-You're bluffing!" One of them called out. I had a claw to his throat in an instant, my smile growing.

"Does it LOOK like I'm bluffing?"

They all shook their heads nervously. I pulled away gracefully and headed to the door, trying to get the chakra under control. My tails twisted and turned and some cracked like whips, scaring the elders even more. Before I left, I bowed to them.

"Thank you, elders..."


	4. Team 7 Forever

My body was broken. Broken in so many places, it wasn't even funny.

Is this the way I'm supposed to live, 'til death due us part?

It was too bright for my weak eyelids, and I squinted at the clouds above me. It was too hot, so I was shirtless, showing the bled-through bandages across my torso. The people stared at me, some cursed at my back, and some threw things. One person threw a rock, and it was in the shape of a heart, coincidently. I shoved it in my pocket to give to Sasuke later. He probably wouldn't think much of it, but hey. It was cool.

Sunlight invaded my eyes forcefully, and I squeezed them shut tightly. Today was too pretty for me to witness.

"SEE YOU NEXT FALL, NARUTO!"

I was onslaught with 2 expected kicks to the back, sending me toppling down the hill. I just rolled lazily, my limbs flailing uncomfortably, as it was a big hill and a long ways to go. The schoolgirls laughed in triumph and walked away proudly, practically skipping. I sighed, as my arms were whipped around and around, my left wrist, being sprained, complained painfully at me. I let it scream its complaints, not caring if it fell off at that moment. I just wanted everything to end.

Death due us part, Sasuke.

I can't wait.

A body stopped me abruptly, and I yelped loudly as my sprained wrist slapped against it accidentally.

"Ouch. Naruto, what were you doing?"

I looked up at my husband.

The word is so foreign.

Sasuke had thrown himself in front of me so I wouldn't roll into the blue lake below. He smiled at me, and I lowered my eye contact to the ground.

Sasuke, this is wrong.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"...Why did you blab to the girls?"

"To get them off my back, of course. They thought I was single on Valentines Day, but they were sadly mistaken."

"Sasuke, don't say anything about me ever again."

"...Why not?"

"You know why... I just want this to stop, but it's a lot harder when you haven't stopped it for 13 years."

Sasuke was silent. I was silent. Even the crickets and the cicadas were silent. We did nothing. We didn't move, we didn't avert our eyes from each other, we didn't blink.

It was atleast 10 minutes before Sasuke made the first move by kissing me. I opened my mouth and invited his tongue in, falling backwards to let Sasuke fall with me. We disconnected after a moment, panting heavily. He cupped my cheek with one hand and kissed me again, letting this one be gradually softer. His other hand pulled down the zipper of my orange jacket and with a click, it came apart. I broke away and stared at him with narrow eyes.

"You can't do that down here. You'll get busted."

"Oh, but Naruto, do you see anyone? We're at the VERY bottom of this hill; no one can see us down here."

I squirmed as his grip on my hips tightened.

"It just feels horrible to be doing that in public."

"That's the thrill of the thing! No one can see you, yet you're doing it outside! Cool, huh?"

"No! It's embarrassing. Can't you wait?"

"No, sorry Naruto. I can't stop now."

He attacked my neck first, and I blushed immediately. With clenched fists by my head, I squeezed my eyes shut.

Do what you want with me.

I belong to you anyway.

He looked at me then, a stern look for such a lay-back sort of boy. Kissing me again, I arched against him.

"Hold on..." I placed my fingers in a jutsu command.

"Sexy No Jutsu..."

My breasts pushed against my black shirt, my belly now exposed and my hips barely removed by low-hanging pants (courtesy of Sasuke's wandering hands). His eyes widened at me, a blush appearing on his fair cheeks. He quickly pulled my jacket over my breasts, eyeing me with confusion.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving you an heir."

I pushed him against me, his face in my boobs. He choked as a stronger blush broke out, struggling to get away from my full bosom. He succeeded, breathing heavily.

"Naruto, I gave up that dream."

"But the Sharingan-"

"Fuck the Sharingan. Itachi can rebuild the clan he destroyed himself. I'm not interested any longer."

"Yeah, but I..."

Silence reigned over us, and I squirmed under his grasp. He stared at me through dark bangs, and I looked away.

It's not supposed to be this uncomfortable.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in my ear, "...Did you want a baby?"

I stayed silent. I don't know what I want!

"Am I to take that as a yes?"

I shifted my gaze slowly to rest upon his pale face. Oh god, I'd love to have a little pup to take care of. But... Men aren't supposed to make love, much less conceive children. Sexy no Jutsu would allow me to have the child, but for 9 months, what would happen? If I'm already getting kicked around like this, what will happen when I'm pregnant? I don't want to lose a child. Never ever would I want to lose something like that.

"...What do you want, Naruto?" he asked quietly, concern in his voice.

"...I have already stolen the Uchiha prodigy; I don't wish to anger the village anymore with the arrival of a newborn demon somehow created between two men."

"...**We'll run away together**..."

I couldn't believe the words spouting from Sasuke's mouth.

Run away?

Run away from the place where we grew up, where our friends live, where our entire lives have been spent? Just, run away like it was nothing?

My eyes could not possibly be wider.

"...Leave? Sasuke, I owe this village everything!"

"How do you owe it anything?"

I pointed at my stomach.

"...You owe them nothing. Kyuubi is Kyuubi, you are Naruto. Two different people."

"But they kept me alive for 13 years!"

"Naruto, they BEAT you to where you were BARELY alive. Does that mean anything?"

"Yes, but-"

He leaned in and kissed me, softly at that, not wanting to provoke me any longer, less we get into a heated fight. I closed my eyes and leaned in, letting his tongue invade my mouth. The need for oxygen came upon me, and I pulled away, breathing against his lips.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, you have to leave this village before you are killed."

I looked at the sky. Such a bright sky, it was. A beautiful sky with a blue the color of my eyes. I sighed.

...Leave?

My friends...

Iruka-sensei...

Tsunade-baba...

...Sakura-chan...

I looked at Sasuke with wide blue eyes.

"...Sakura-chan," I said to him. His eyes were almost as big as my own.

Sakura-chan. We forgot.

"What about me?"

We turned so quickly, I was dizzy. The bubblegum haired girl stood above us, watching us with her bright green eyes.

We didn't say a word.

"...No reason to be frightened, Naruto..."

She dropped down to her knees, opening her arms to me. I flinched as she came closer, expecting the punch and the tears to come. But they didn't, so I stayed still.

Sakura slowly brought me into a soft embrace, her warm arms encircling my neck. I looked at Sasuke, but he was smiling.

Sakura wasn't going to scream.

Sakura wasn't going to hit me.

Sakura loved us.

He grip tightened around my neck, and her head rested on my shoulder. I almost thought she was going to start crying, but she didn't. I held her close, a smile on my face.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan."

"I know, Naruto...I'm so glad you made him happy...I knew you would. If I couldn't, you could."

"Sakura-chan...I love you."

"I love you too Naruto...I love you too Sasuke"

Sasuke and I smiled warmly as she began to cry. Sasuke scooted closer, embracing Sakura and I. The group hug made me want to cry myself; it was so warm and beautiful. I leaned into Sasuke, feeling the tears come. Sasuke kissed my forehead as the tears were let loose, and Sakura just held us both tighter.

This was what Team 7 was...What Team 7 still is...and we are never ever going to break apart...


	5. My Kisses

"**_Come, kit. You're a boy._**"

"But, I want this more than anything ever. Please!"

"**_Why should I allow this?_**"

"Because if you don't, I'll slit my wrists and take you down with me!"

"**_Fine, fine, but right now isn't the time._**"

"Why not?"

"**_It isn't the season just yet. And besides, you're traveling. Traveling with a puppy in your stomach can not lead to good things._**"

"...Well, when is the season?"

"**_...I'd say around a week or so. This is spring, isn't it?_**"

"Yes, Kyuubi."

"**_Then it's fine. Let Sasuke do it when he chooses, I'll be in the sidelines right now. When he does, I'll do the rest. So don't worry._**"

"Thank you."

"**_I'm not being nice, so shut up. I need to reproduce somehow, whether you're willing or not._**"

"Oh, I'm sure, asshole."

"Naruto?"

Sakura looked up at me with her bright green eyes; questioning whether I was just so lonely I needed to talk to myself, or whether I was crazy. She chose the latter, grinning up at me through the leaves. I almost fell from the tree from her grin, but clutched at the rough bark of the trunk.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"...Just wondering what you were doing. You were talking to yourself. And rather loudly, at that."

A blush formed over my tan cheeks, and I smiled foolishly.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Sakura-chan."

"You didn't disturb me. But Sasuke looks a little down. Why don't you go comfort him, Naruto? He is your husband."

I twitched and blushed darker at the comment. Sasuke is my husband? It still sounds so weird.

"O-Okay, Sakura-chan. Where is he?" I stuttered out the question. She jerked a thumb behind her shoulder, pointing to the sulking Uchiha. Her smile made me feel warm, and I jumped down from the tall tree to smile at her in return.

"Hn. I hope he doesn't go emo on me," I joked. She wrapped her arms around my neck unexpectedly, and I let her hang off me.

"I'm so happy," she whispered in my ear. Happy? What are we doing? We're running away from our hometown, our friends, your family, everything. You should be reluctant, Sakura, reluctant.

"...What for?" I questioned as I returned the embrace fully, her slim figure looking so tiny as I held her gently, as if she would break.

"We can all live happily ever after!" She lifted her head up to smile at me, tears brimming in her bright eyes.

...You are reluctant, aren't you?

"Sakura..."

"No. I'm staying with you and Sasuke-kun, no matter what," she said as she read my mind and wiped her tears away, "because I'm going to be that baby's aunt. I wouldn't miss that for the world."

I blushed again and held her tighter, smiling childishly.

"I-I'm glad. I'll need a mother hen to help me with that baby, won't I?"

She laughed lightly, and I tried to recall the last time she had really laughed. It was so sweet and dainty. I smiled wider.

"Go to Sasuke-kun now, baka." She whispered as she kissed my forehead, and released me from her cuddling arms to be pushed toward Sasuke. I smiled at her one last time before heading toward Sasuke, her retreating form in the corner of my eye.

Sakura...Are you really okay with this?

I sat next to the gloomy Uchiha, looking over him with big blue eyes. His gaze shifted towards me, and I tried not to feel uncomfortable.

Why are you looking at me like that?

I rocked back and forth as I sat in the grass overlooking a hill. Oh god, the silence.

"Naruto."

I jumped in surprise and looked over at him. His eyes were dark with lust, a look that I'd rather not describe. I shifted a foot under me, ready to run. Not now, not now!

As he launched himself forward, I attempted at jumping into a tree and escaping, but his hand grabbed my ankle flinging me down on my back and dragging me so he was under him. His eyes frightened me, and I was afraid of what he was planning to do.

"Sasuke, you can't do anything yet-"

"Why the fuck not?" he growled at me.

"Kyuubi said not for atleast a week! Then we can conceive a baby, so just wait!"

"That Kyuubi tells you nothing but lies..." he whispered as he unzipped my jacket with a resounding click. I pushed against him.

"I don't want anything to screw this up, Sasuke, so stop it!" I growled angrily, lifting my knee to his stomach, threatening to knee him in the guts. He stopped to look into my reddening eyes.

"I don't want anything to interfere with me getting a family!" I said loudly. His gaze softened, but I stayed poised for attack.

I wanted that baby more than anything you could possibly imagine, and not even the one who was going to give it to me was going to screw up my first chance.

As he slowly moved against me, I flinched and aimed a fist at his head. Sending it yet meeting a hand instead, my forehead was given a kiss in the same place Sakura had put hers.

"Calm down...You'll get your family soon, Naruto. Just calm down..." Sasuke fingered my hair gently, kissing me on the lips this time. I kissed him back, but without vigor in fear of Sasuke's lust being boosted to the point where Sasuke would completely disobey Naruto and take him anyway. Releasing his mouth quickly, he pulled away from Sasuke immediately. Sasuke smiled and embraced Naruto tightly.

"I said calm down, baka! Don't be so scared! I'm not going to rape you, so just let me hold you!" he said as he laughed under his breathe. I went limp in his arms, obliging to his request. He buried his face in my neck, and I shivered violently as his hot tongue traced my collarbone.

"Quit it or I swear I'll-"

"Calm down, I'll stop. Just settle down, you spaz."

I pouted. I'm allowed to spaz about such a subject, you asshole! It's my baby, I'm going to be carrying it around for nine months, it's my decision on when it's conceived, goddamn it!

"**_Five months, pup._**"

'WHAT!' I yelled in my head to the fox. Kyuubi grunted.

"**_The cycle of a fox's pregnancy only lasts five months, kit. Be careful, because even though I'm inside you, you're still only human. Take it easy_**"

'How the FUCK can I take that easy!'

"**_Don't train, find a permanent resting place, and whatever you do, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. You don't want anyone to bash your stomach with a crowbar or anything..._**"

The thought alone made me want to throw up. I heaved a tiny heave, and Sasuke had his hands on my face, the skin warming considerably.

"Are you sick, Naruto?" he asked with pounds and pounds of heavy concern in his voice. I shook my head, a grim look on my face. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed before he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I was trembling slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke as he held me in a tight embrace.

"**_Shh, calm down, kit! You have to learn to control your stress or the baby will suffer! Thank god you aren't pregnant right now..._**"

"Kyuubi, I'll kill myself if this baby is miscarried."

The error was that I said this aloud.

Sasuke stared at me with wide onyx eyes, a grim look on his face.

"...What has that fox been telling you?" he asked in a whisper. I shook my head and hugged his neck.

"Nothing, Sasuke...Nothing that's important...Just relax."

"Naruto, I-"

"Trust me, Sasuke. It's nothing..."

And I held him until the sun went down, which was when Sakura had found us sleeping in each others arms. She threw a blanket around us as I nuzzled into Sasuke, and he in turn unconsciously held me closer. She kissed our foreheads before falling asleep beside us with her own blanket.

Those kisses are too special for me to lose.


	6. Please

Lol. XD I suck horribly at lemons. Really, I do. Don't blame me, I'm young and inexperienced. Ha. Anyway, this is FF, so I'll probably get flamed for the content. Sorry, no lemon. Just imagine it, okay? Sorry.

Oh, and a note: _**I absolutely adore Kyuubi. He is my third favorite character behind Itachi and Yondaime lol.**_

-Sara apologizes for her non-lemon-ness-

He was pulling me none too gently as we walked, my wrist about to be ripped off.

"Where are we going, exactly?"

"My parents had a summer house in Kyokai that I have forgotten about. I wonder if they sold it," he turned to me and smiled, "Otherwise, I have no idea where we're going."

"Great logic there, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a laugh. I looked over at her, then at Sasuke.

Why am I the only one regretting this?

"...How long will it take?"

"...I don't think it's much farther. Do you want to speed up?"

"That'd be nice. I can't wait 'til we see it." Sakura said as she leapt into the trees with cat like precision. I followed closely behind Sasuke, not letting his hand slip away from mine. He smiled lightly as he pulled me through the forest at a fast pace. At one point, I lost my footing and tackled Sasuke, sending us tumbling through the canopy and into the bright open grass that overlooked the house. Sasuke's head hit the ground with a strange noise and I rolled off him in worry, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Don't die, Sasuke!" I yelled. He sat up quickly, throwing me off to the side. He rubbed the bruise and winced.

"I'm not dying, baka, so calm down. You're just so heavy-OW!" I punched him in the leg as he tried to stand up. He grabbed my wrist in a painful grip and whipped me to where I was on my feet; feeling like my shoulder had just been dislocated. Sasuke scoffed, and Sakura shook her head as she looked at my shoulder as I winced in pain.

"Sasuke, you have to be careful with him! Naruto isn't here for you to throw around!" Sakura scolded, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"He started it."

"You are so immature! Apologize!"

"...Sorry, Dobe...OW!"

I flung myself at him, clinging to his neck as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Apology accepted, love. Now...I'm going to be living in this dusty old shack for months on end?"

He scowled at me.

"You can clean it if you want. You'll be hanging around here for a long time with nothing to do, so there you have it." Sasuke smirked. God I hated that smirk of his!

"Ugh. It's your house." I whined as my knees gave out, forcing him to loom over me.

"Wait, Naruto! Let go or we'll-"

He wasn't able to finish the sentence and I didn't have enough time to say anything as we rolled down the side, our limbs crashing against each other. I heard my leg crack loudly, and all of a sudden, the pain shot through my brain like a million bricks being slammed into the appendage. And as we rolled down that hill, I began to fall unconscious in his arms. Looking down at me, his eyes widened in fear as he embraced me tightly, keeping me from injuring myself any further. And even when we hit the bottom with a thud, and when Sakura came down to help him with my contorted leg, he didn't let go of me. No. It was almost as if Sasuke was attached to me, he was clinging to me so tightly. And I wasn't going to cry. No. Not when they were crowding around me like this. And I felt Sasuke's lips touch mine before my vision blanked out and I passed out.

When I woke up, my head hurt more than my leg. I patted the seal on my stomach, thanking the sleeping fox for healing me so quickly. It was pitch black, but I also thanked Kyuubi for my eyesight. Standing up, I almost fell forward, as my leg was still currently being enforced with the boiling red chakra. With a slight limp to my step, I walked out of the room to look around the empty and dusty main room. There was nothing in here, and it made me so sad to see that no one had lived here since Sasuke's tragedy. Sasuke must hate it here, with all the memories lingering in the walls like ghosts. I looked around again: a sink, an empty cupboard or two, a table, and a little blue loveseat in the middle. My eyes narrowed as I toured the rest of it, looking through one of the doors to see Sakura curled up in a soft looking bed with a green blanket. I smiled lightly at her, and looked for another door. Maybe I could crawl into Sasuke's bed...

"...What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?"

I turned so fast it made me dizzy. In fact, so fast, I forgot my leg was burning with chakra. I fell backwards, but warm hands stopped me from hitting the cold wood floor. I heaved a high of relief, going limp in his arms and closing my eyes.

"...It's just you...Oh god, you scared me..." I whispered. I felt so tired all of a sudden, like I could just fall into slumber in his arms right there. I nuzzled the hand that had wondered to my cheek, and he breathed on my neck, making me shiver.

'...Kyuubi! Help me here!' I whispered to the sleeping fox in its cage. It looked at me with one menacing white eye and grunted, a fox grin on his fox face.

"**_Oh, but kit! Didn't you know your time was up?_**" he laughed in a hearty voice. My eyes widened.

'...Really?' I gulped down the lump in my throat, reluctance in my eyes.

"**_Yep. Are you ready for this, kit?_**"

Sasuke smiled at me as I contemplated the decision in my head with Kyuubi. He had stopped groping me for the time being, watching as my eyes shoed him the conversation. Kissing me lightly, I came back to him with wide frightened eyes, my eyebrows furrowed in worry. He laughed under his breath, licking his way up my neck. I tilted my head to the side, shutting my eyes tightly. He blew against it, making the saliva cool and making me shiver.

...Am I ready?

We've done this before...

...But there's never been so much worry that something might go wrong if he continues. The worry of my baby, not just myself and Sakura and Sasuke. One more person to worry for.

"...If you don't want to..." he started, but he stopped as he saw my cerulean eyes glow at him through the darkness.

"No. I want a baby...Please."

I had never begged Sasuke for anything. But I just felt so desperate; I could not help it when the little word slipped from my mouth.

"...Please..."

Sasuke laughed a little louder, and I didn't see what was so funny. He leaned in to kiss me, pulling away so I could breathe. And as he laid me gently on the floor, he smiled and began unbuttoning my pants.

"...No need to beg...The pleasure's all mine."


	7. Pregnant

OMG Sorry this one sucks XD It'll get better...? I dunno, I'm really just fucking with the plot right now. Ha. Sorry. X3

---

...Pregnant?

...Pregnant!

As my eyes shot open, I threw the covers away and skidded over to the mirror, lifting my shirt up hastily.

Baby baby BABY!

The ebony seal was red, a blood red. And I squealed loud enough for Sasuke to jerk his head up from the pillow, his hair pointing in all different directions and light bags under his eyes, which began to twitch slightly at being woken up so violently.

"What's wrong?" he called out groggily. I smiled widely at him, turning to show him my stomach.

"BABY!" I cried out. He stared at the redness of my stomach, reaching to touch it. It burned his hand on contact, a sizzling noise being heard as his skin charred. I dropped my shirt to help him with the almost horrific burn as it started to bleed. I popped it into my mouth, sucking away the blood. He winced as I licked it, pulling away.

"Sorry! Kyuubi is just protecting the baby!" I cried out. He smiled at me and pulled me forward for a kiss. Our lips met, and I melted in his arms.

"I understand," Sasuke whispered as we disconnected, "...I can see you're happy, and that's all that matters."

I grinned from ear to ear at him, big eyes begging him for another kiss. He obliged, pulling me onto him to go further, but I pulled away and ran to Sakura's room. He blinked in confusion, but yawned and forgot it as he fell back onto the bed to try and sleep again. But with my shouting and squealing, nothing can ever get done with me around.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I shouted as I bound into her room, my shirt lifted to show her. She lifted her bed-head from the pillow to look up at me slowly. I laughed quietly, and she giggled at me as I twirled around rather girlishly. But she sat up to give me a tight hug and a kiss on my cheek, cuddling me in her arms. I sighed into her hair, making the pink fibers float before settling back onto her shoulder. And Sasuke watched me from the door, his arm casually pressed against his head and the doorframe as he leaned into it. His smile was light as he walked over to me, kneeling down to run a soft pale hand through my hair and lips against my own. My best friend and my lover cuddled me warmly, smiles gracing their full lips and closed eyes enjoying the company and affection. I cuddled closer, and they did the same. And as they both kissed me at the same time, their beautiful lips on both my cheeks, I smiled a tiny smile, taking it as a "Congratulations, Naruto. You'll be a good mother."

---

Sakura suggested we clean up the house first before we bought new furniture. So we spent the whole morning cleaning up the dusty home. Sakura and Sasuke did most of it, since Kyuubi was sapping away my chakra for the baby, Sasuke told me to just relax and watch. I did, and quickly grew bored. So I decided I would mess with Sasuke and hide in a tree. As they cleaned, I watched them with extravagant eyesight and a tiny smile. As they finished they roamed the hours looking for me. And when they couldn't, they panicked.

Atleast Sakura was.

...Where was Sasuke?

"Now, Dobe...Might I ask what you're doing in this tree?"

The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end as I saw the pale arms stretch out on either side of my head. I gulped, laughing nervously.

"Umm... Watching?"

"What a great place you've chosen."

"He he...Like it?"

His arms trapped me, and I growled and squirmed as I tried to escape.

Instead, we went head first from the tree.

Sasuke immediately clung to my chest and switched us around so I was on the top. As we crashed down, Sasuke grunted loudly as he hit the hard grassy ground. I stopped every movement, lying on top of him with wide teary eyes.

He wasn't moving.

I couldn't feel that heartbeat.

I couldn't feel that wonderful breath of life.

And it was my entire fault.

And as the leaves that had fallen with us settled, I began to cry. Sakura rushed to us, but I didn't get up. I cried harder as she tried to comfort me, but I hadn't realized Sasuke was sitting up, clutching his head painfully.

"Stop crying, Naruto," he said through clenched teeth. His head was bleeding, but I brought it upon myself to cry for him.

Don't scare me, Sasuke.

You brought up my hopes; I don't want them to be crushed.

"Shh, Naruto. Calm down," he whispered. As he hugged me from behind, I leaned into him and Sakura joined in to consult my fright. And I cried in their arms until I had no more tears to shed.

---

I clung to Sasuke's arm the entire way into town. The village wasn't far from the summerhouse, but god, my legs would not comply. Sasuke held to hold my hand all the way there, or else I didn't know what I would have done. He was fine with it, rubbing circles over my clenched fist with his thumb. I leaned into him as far as I could without tripping him, and he laughed lightly at me. I nuzzled his shoulder, and he nuzzled my head with his cheek. Sakura looked over her shoulder at us and smiled at us.

"You got to stop that before we get to town or this village will hate you too," she stated. And as we reached the front gates, I reluctantly let go of his calming hand.

As I walked behind Sasuke, having the extreme urge to tackle Sasuke and hold him against me, I immediately felt eyes on me. And as I looked at the villagers, they weren't looking at me, less paying attention.

Where were those eyes coming from?

And as I asked myself this, he showed himself to me, grabbing my wrist with little effort. I stayed silent, my eyes wide with fear.

Itachi always manages to surprise me.


	8. Killed

Oh man, I would have LOVED to make Itachi OOC, but I think that would have messed up the plot. lol. XD Man, I was so excited! I wanted Itachi to be all cute and bubbly about being an uncle. Oh well.

-Oh. And don't get freaked out at the end. Don't worry! -foreshadowing!-

---

"Look what I've found. Naruto-kun! So, little demon, what is the matter?"

I stared at him as he pulled me into the dark alley, tripping over some trash. My blue eyes were wide with fear, my body trembling at the mere presence of my brother-in-law. He watched me with narrow bloody eyes. His hands were on my wrists, holding me gently in place.

"So...Where is your little husband?" he leaned in to whisper in my ear, and I was violently shaking now. He's so close to me. My baby!

I yanked my hands away from his, clutched at my stomach, and glared up at him as I trembled. He didn't smile in triumph like any other villain would right now, because he just isn't like that. He never smiles.

Instead, he lifted up my jacket and my shirt, with violent protests from me, to see the red seal etched into my stomach. He tilted his head to the side, activating his Sharingan to see the chakra signature. With a loud shout, I yanked my clothes down, almost ripping them from Itachi's strong hands. He watched me, the tomoe in his eyes swirling. I was panting from fright, backing away slowly. He just came forward, closer and closer until he was touching my baby again. And looking me in the eye, he let out a chuckle, without moving his lips even slightly. And his fingernails stabbed at the seal, ignoring the burning it was doing to his skin, and said the most horrible thing he could say:

"Even if you have my little brother's baby, and I'm an uncle, I'm going to rip out the Kyuubi AND that little thing in there called new life."

I felt like crying, he was so horrible. And as he stepped forward even closer to press his fingers deeper, I felt the skin break. Immediately falling back, I was met with a pair of familiarly pale arms wrapped around my stomach. And before I knew it, I was launched into the sky with his mouth at my ear.

"Don't worry."

I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down my face as I looked at my bleeding abdomen, the blood slowly soaking through my orange jacket. As we slowly dropped onto a roof, Sasuke bounded with blinding speed over the buildings, drawing a lot of attention from the villagers, who hadn't seen a ninja in years. They gasped and awed at us, not realizing that this was a chase for the life of myself and my child. And so they cheered as they saw Itachi launch himself higher into the sky, intent on landing atop his prey and snatching me away. They cheered, and I cried.

Itachi was hot on our heels, and I doubt Sasuke could even keep his steady pace with me weighing him down like I was. I hugged his neck as I cried, calling out to him for reassurance. He cooed in my ear as we went sailing through the sky, his feet becoming clumsy as he nearly tripped over the side of a building balcony. I gasped as we went flying into a dark alley; feeling like I was freefalling and nothing was keeping me from smashing to the ground. I held him tighter as we hit the ground silently, his steps making a crunching noise as they trampled trash, dodging trash cans and boxes. He stopped all of a sudden, panting. I looked up at him, but was only met with bloody Sharingan eyes. The alley was black, black pitch...I mean pitch black.

He slowly leaned in to kiss me, but I couldn't tell until his lips met mine warmly. I tried to make it deeper, but he pulled away and ran a soft hand against my cheek before kissing my head tenderly, slipping from my arms and launching himself into the sky towards his brother. I attempted to do the same, but while I was entranced with his kisses, he had bound my legs with chakra. I leaned back against the cold alley wall, huddled myself together, and cried.

"NARUTO! NARUTO, PLEASE COME OUT!" Sakura's shrill voice sounded through the alley. I called out to her as quietly as I could, but it being a dark alley, I had to be loud.

"Sakura-chan...Over here!" I whispered loudly. Her footsteps resounded in the alley, and I could hear her hands sliding and pawing at the wall trying to find my body. She finally ran into my arm, and immediately flung her arms around me.

"NARU-" I put a hand over her mouth forcefully, and she squeaked.

"Please...He's after me, Sakura-chan," I whispered. She softened and looked up into the bright sky.

"...Sasuke's doing this alone?"

"...He's always wanted to; I don't want to stop him."

"Naruto..." she whispered solemnly as she hugged me tightly again. And then, I had the urge to cry once again. And clinging to the arm that circled my neck, I cried silently into it, my body trembling. She kissed the side of my head, cooing and whispering words of love in my ear. And I just cried with her beside me.

I've never been so scared in my life.

At one point, I fell asleep. Sakura kept guard over my exhausted body as she waited for Sasuke to return.

It had been well over 3 hours.

Sakura had fallen asleep too at some point. And when my eyes shot open upon realizing I had passed out, the dark alley held a new light.

The eyes of the Sharingan.

I inhaled sharply, and the Sharingan eyes blinked slowly, painful tears gleaming in the luminous red. I didn't know if it was Itachi or Sasuke, but either one, I was scared to find out. I tried my luck.

"...Sasuke?"

There was not an answer for a long while, only excruciatingly heavy gasps for breath. The Sharingan blinked slowly, almost looking like they were dying.

"...Yeah..."

I hiccupped as I began to cry again. He's dying, isn't he?

"...Sasuke..."

"...What...Is it...Naruto?" he whispered huskily as blood escaped his mouth. I could barely see anything now, the tears were so annoying.

"...Please don't go, Sasuke..." I cried out quietly. The Sharingan blinked at me again, lazily and groggily. A cough was sounded, and I could hear the blood spurting from his throat. I winced and cried louder.

"...Shh, Naruto...I'm...Fine...I'll...Get through this..." he heaved out of his bloody mouth, "...Don't...Worry..."

I leaned forward, letting Sakura's limp body fall onto my back, kissing his bloody temple. And I laughed quietly in his ear as I kissed his head again.

"...I'm so glad...No, I'm not worrying about you...Don't be stupid, teme..."

And as I said this, he smiled at me as those Sharingan finally closed.

"...Urason...kontachi..."

And I lay there, in that dark alley, staring at my Sasuke on the ground, his breath hitched in his throat, a breath that couldn't escape. And I smiled as I put my head against his bloody chest, the tears raining down like raindrops onto his torn shirt.

I love when you call me that. Say it again, Sasuke.


	9. Chocolate

**Lol. XD Sorry for scaring you in the last chap. Oh, but was it fun. Hope you enjoy this one :3 It's pretty long.**

**--- **_  
_

_Just to hold you right now would mean everything to me._

_Wrap my arms around your neck and cuddle against you like I always have..._

_And always will..._

_And to have you smile at me, laugh at me..._

_Be with me..._

_I'd throw everything away if I could just have you._

_But here I am, waiting in a hospital just to see if you aren't dead._

_You can't hold me..._

_I can't hold you..._

_...And I have nothing else..._

The hospital was bustling with life as nurses scurried like mice past me. I straightened up every time one of them came my way, hoping they would say something about Sasuke.

Not one of them did.

And I sat in that hospital, palms pressed against my eyelids until I saw white, and fingers digging into my scalp. My face was hidden from everyone, even the very girl I had once loved and still did sitting in front of me, stroking my blonde hair. I had my elbows on my knees as I sat in the chair in the white hallway, my head bowed to the floor. I said I wouldn't cry anymore, but I don't think I could keep going if I didn't. I need to cry for so many things, and there's never enough time...

My father...

My teammate...

My home town...

My teachers...

My friends...

My crushes...

My enemies...

My life...

My impending death...

...And most importantly, my love.

...My love was dying as I sat here, WAITING.

...And I can't do ANYTHING.

I tried to stand up, but Sakura pushed me down quickly. I looked at her through tear-blurred eyes, and I realized she was crying too.

"Naruto...You can't go rushing to him right now. I know how you feel, how you want to jump into his arms and cry, but you just can't. He's dying, Naruto..." she whispered this into my ear as she kissed my temple and embraced me tightly. I took the embrace stiffly, my tears rolling down onto her face now. And she just sobbed lightly against me as I took in most of it, drowning in the situation.

Sasuke isn't going to be with me anymore.

As we cried on the floor, the chatter and clatter of nurses ceased as they watched the dramatic scene play before them. And slowly, they crowded around us, reassuring me that Sasuke was doing quite well for his condition, and that there is no need to rush it. I closed my eyes as they embraced me as well, and I had never felt so away from home before.

Nurses were supposed to act this kind?

Not even the medical team of Konoha accepted me. And where am I now? I'm not there. I'm not in Konoha anymore. I'm in a different village, a village I know nothing about. And here, there are women coming into a tight circle just to hug me and tell me it is okay.

...Where am I?

They dispatched slowly, making it seem like they were ghosts, not medical assistants. And as I was left alone with Sakura, I saw the smile spread across her red rosy lips.

"...What are you smiling at?" I asked in a whisper, my tears being wiped away by this lovely woman in front of me.

"...You aren't alone anymore, Naruto." She said with a sadness that made my heart lurch.

I had grown so accustomed to the loneliness...

I watched her with big cerulean eyes, furrowing my eyebrows in worry and melancholy as she pressed her lips to mine and began to cry again, but not in grief.

No, this time it was relief, the relief of me finally finding a place where people are not wary of me, not scared of me, not misunderstanding of me. This was a place like heaven, a heaven on earth. And I never wanted to leave it, but I was beginning to get the feeling I had to.

And finally, through waiting for hours, a mousy nurse stood up to me. Her tiny figure leaning over me and Sakura as she cried against me on the ground, she cleared her throat nervously, a sad smile on her face.

"Hello. Naruto-kun, right?"

"Yes," I corrected her. She nodded, her clipboard pressed against her chest tightly.

"...Ah, good news! Sasuke-kun is thought to be fine!"

...Thought?

I looked at her with confused wide eyes. She cleared her throat again, and I realized her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

...Why was she crying?

"Ah...There is bad news, Naruto-kun..." she whispered as she withheld the tears.

Stop crying, please stop crying. I don't want to know why anymore, please...

"...H-He's been infected with a serious poison...A very rare toxin...He might die, if he doesn't get professional help soon...Might you know any expert doctors, you being a ninja?"

I looked at her, my wide eyes slowly decreasing in size.

"...I have, miss. Do you know the village of Konoha?" I whispered to her. She sniffed and nodded hysterically.

"Yes, yes, yes! The secret ninja village that is located but 50 miles down south!" she smiled at me brightly, "Do you know any professional doctors there!"

I looked at her with half-lidded eyes, a small disappointed frown on my face.

"...Yes...

...Have you ever heard of Tsunade, present Hokage of Konoha?"

---

I looked down at him in the hospital bed. In the dark, he looked bad. In the light, he looked gory and mutilated. His stomach was the worst part, a shallow hole in his abdomen partially showed his internal organs. I had not had any food all day, and when I tried to throw up, there was nothing to regurgitate. And I was left with a dry throat and a still empty stomach as I looked at his organs. They had tried surgery, but the poison in his system was eating away at his skin, slowly and painfully, just how Itachi wanted his little brother's death to be. And I watched as a tiny patch of skin sizzled away, now making the hole atleast 4 inches in diameter. Everything else had been bandaged up, and his face had multiple patches. His eyes were closed, and a peaceful expression rested on his visage.

...It was like he was already dead...

It seemed that the poison's point of entry had long since dissolved, but it appeared to have been a needle, not a knife. Thus the poison would be atleast 10 times worst.

Itachi was always one to torture.

I held him in my arms, careful to not touch his exposed organs. I had no idea how we could possibly get to Konoha without Sasuke's organs either falling out, getting infected, or the skin completely disappearing from his stomach. I kissed his forehead, and he stirred weakly.

The nurses had put him under heavy sedatives, and all hell would break loose from Sasuke's mouth if he awoke. I shushed him with a soft kiss to the cheek, but it didn't help as his obsidian eyes shot open and his mouth emitted the loudest scream I have ever heard. His nails were digging into my shoulders, the blood running down my back as he screamed until his throat went dry. The Uchiha let it trail off before the pain led him to passing out.

And during all of this, I was crying.

The nurses rushed in only seconds later, putting him under the sedatives again just in case. And as a pleasure for me, they bandaged his stomach and put upon it a sealing jutsu to keep the bandages from being eaten away. This would only last a day or two, but thank god I wouldn't have to see the inside of Sasuke.

The nurses turned to me as I cried out on accident, and they swarmed like bees. And they held me tight with the maternal instincts a woman is born with, cuddling me lightly and letting me borrow a handkerchief to dry my eyes. They gave me a cup of water so I wouldn't get dehydrated and chocolate to make the pain disappear. And with that, they left me alone for me to examine the chocolate with confused teary eyes, a miserable smile on my lips.

When was the last time I was allowed to have chocolate?

The village didn't give me chocolate. Said it was too good for me. But I never let it bother me, because I had never had it, so I didn't know if it was good or bad. But now that I had it in my grasp, I wanted to cherish it, not eat it. And as I looked at the ceiling with tear falling down my cheek, I let out a hiccup.

This is a new place.

This place is a good place, a wonderful place.

And tomorrow, I'm leaving to the village where it is the opposite.

But if it will save Sasuke, it doesn't matter.

I took a timid bite of the chocolate, but quickly devoured the bar.

They were right. This stuff is too good for me.


	10. I have returned

-Thank you, reviewers! You kept me going all this time! W00t! Cookies for everyone! It's the 10th chapter of MPreggy goodness! XD Celebration!

Oooo, what have I done to Gaara! XD Just read and find out. Lol.-

I'd do anything for you...

Absolutely anything.

As I pulled on my little backpack, filled with only food, mind you, I looked down at Sasuke's still body. Sakura hadn't noticed my entrancement with Sasuke as she packed her own things, but I just couldn't stop staring at him.

Sasuke is going to die.

I choked back the tears, and succeeding, I gently leaned forward to kiss his cold lips and lift him into my arms with difficulty.

Ah. No wonder I'm the submissive one...

As I carried him bridal style into the woods, Sakura watched me intently, to see if I would start crying like I had all day. And after 10 miles or so, I began tripping over my own feet. And at one point, I lost consciousness and tumbled out of the canopy, only to be caught in Sakura's arms. Sasuke stayed asleep, not aware that he had almost been killed a second time. Sakura cuddled me until I woke up only moments later, my eyes fresh with new tears ready to be shed. She shushed me with a light kiss, and I brought my knees to my chest so I could bury my face in them and sob in front of Sasuke's deteriorating body. And Sakura watched over me until I had no more tears to cry. She embraced me as I tried to cry some more, but I just couldn't.

"...Naruto, it'll be okay. Tsunade will take Sasuke in without a second thought and fix him up. Don't cry anymore," she whispered as she felt my bulging stomach. The baby was noticeable now, and that would obviously lead to some serious and heartbreaking problems. Running her soft feminine fingers over the tattoo that was calm enough for her to only feel the warmth, not the burn, she kissed my damp cheek.

"...Your baby needs your chakra, Naruto. The fox inside you is not going to cut you any slack, and neither will I. You stay down, and I'll carry Sasuke."

Before I could protest, she had him in her arms, nuzzling her cheek against his cold pale forehead. I could see the tears brimming in her sea foam eyes, and all I wanted to do was cry along with her. And standing next to her, I shed the very last tear I had left, hugging her tightly against me, bringing Sasuke into the equation.

I just want to go home.

---

We didn't even get to the half way mark before I collapsed from exhaustion. My chakra had diminished quite quickly, the baby in my body absorbing it to its limit. Sakura had set up camp all by herself, and I had wanted so badly to help her, but I could barley blink I was so tired. I couldn't eat, because the baby had brought upon me morning sickness, and I would just throw it all up the next morning anyway. And with Sakura gently guiding my head to her lap, she kissed my temple and ruffled my hair.

"Go to sleep," she whispered in my ear. I looked up at her drowsily, before letting out an anguished breath.

"...Sasuke..." my voice cracked with emotion, and I almost began to cry again. But Sakura quickly pulled Sasuke over to my side, his visage still so peaceful. And having only the strength to scoot ever so slightly to have my head against his chest, I smiled solemnly as I went to sleep.

"...Sasuke..." I whispered out before falling into slumber. However, Sakura had to keep guard over us, her sleeping teammates. And I thought it as to be an easy job, but apparently, it wasn't. And even in my sleep, I could hear a noise that was not Sakura's doing. I grew frightened and I wanted to help so badly, but how could I? And as I let out a small drowsy cry, I heard a voice that was not Sakura's.

"Why, hello, Sakura-san..."

---

It was cold when I woke up. And...

Green?

And opening my eyes, I was met with...

...Eyebrows!

My cerulean eyes shot open, and I scrambled out of whoever's arm I was in. Not Sakura's, no! That wasn't Sakura!

My eyes were still blurry from sleep, and fear was clouding my vision as well. And grasping my stomach in panic, I cried out loudly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The person stared at me strangely, but began to walk forward. And scooting backwards, I hit a thorn bush, sending little prickles of pain to my hands and my back. As I felt the blood dripping down, I looked up shakily at my captor. He was holding a bandaged hand out to me, and I just stared at it with fear. And picking me up off the grass without my consent, I kicked out at him with a howl.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FUCKING-"

"Naruto-kun! Such language!"

I could only think of ONE person who calls me that, and he had nearly killed me, my baby, and my lover only 4 days ago. I set out a punch, and he dodged it easily.

Stop moving around, Itachi! I'm going to kill you!

But I stopped and trembled as I looked around, now with hazy tear-ridden eyes to try and find that dark blue color that was Sasuke.

"WH-What have you done with Sasuke!" I cried out to him.

"Sakura-san has him, Naruto-kun! We're going back to Konoha Gakure to get him his medical treatment from Tsunade-sama!"

Now, I knew Itachi was polite, but he'd never want to go see Tsunade-baba OR get Sasuke some medical treatment. I stiffened as he told me this.

"...Who are you!" I called out to the man. He laughed heartily at me, taking my hand into his.

"Why, Naruto-kun, have you really forgotten me so easily? You've only been gone from Konoha for 2 months or so!"

Wiping away my tears and waiting for my vision to return, I looked up at him.

Rock...

...Lee?

"...How did you find us?" I asked shakily. He smiled brightly, a nice guy pose in tow.

"Gaara-sama can be one great bloodhound, Naruto-kun!"

...Gaara?

"...What are you doing, Lee?"

The young Kazekage stepped down from the trees, scaring me. And as he looked me over with coldly pale green eyes, he turned to Rock Lee.

"...He's pregnant?" he asked Lee in a slightly harsh tone. Lee looked down at my stomach, lifting up my jacket to see the red. I pulled it down roughly from his fingers and tried to hide my bulging baby.

"Please don't tell anyone! Please! They'll kill me!" I cried out pitifully. I was just so desperate to keep this baby; I'd sink down to the lowest of levels, even begging.

"...We weren't going to tell anyone, Naruto-kun. Just calm down," Lee consoled as he held my hand tight, "While you're with me, no one is going to even think about touching your baby! Gaara is quite fond of children anyway, right Gaara-sama?"

Gaara grunted in approval, and I laughed under my breath.

I'd never expect Gaara to like children, and I'd never expect Lee to know so much about the foreboding and shadowy Kazekage...I wonder what's happened while I was gone?

"...Anything important happen while I was away?" I asked as we began walking. Lee looked over at Gaara, and Gaara looked over at Lee, a pink tint to Gaara's face.

"...Guys?" I questioned. Gaara looked away. Lee smiled foolishly.

"...I...Umm... Naruto-kun...Ah...Gaara-sama is...Umm...You know...Too..." Lee stuttered out to me. I raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gaara. He looked just like he used to, so was there a difference I was missing?

"Spit it out, Lee!"

"Ah, he's! Ah-"

Lee patted my stomach lightly, looking at me with big brown eyes.

"...You know!" he whispered. I looked at him, then Gaara, then at Lee again. Lee still had that flushed face and that wide nervous smile while Gaara was staying a reasonable distance away, his arms crossed timidly over his...

...immense stomach...

I looked up at Lee with wide saucer-pan eyes. Lee just laughed loudly at me and took me by the shoulders like a father would do with his son. I could barely walk, the shock getting to my head. And as I turned to look at Gaara again, Lee stopped me.

"Leave him alone, Naruto-kun. He isn't too happy with Shukaku-sama for forcing him to be pregnant, and you staring at him won't help his anger."

"...Shukaku made him?"

"Umm, yes," Lee began with a cough, "Shukaku-sama wasn't too happy with Gaara-sama liking me at all, the fact that Shukaku-sama would not carry out his legacy an eminent factor to the decision. So...Shukaku-sama made him pregnant instead of trying to get him away from me."

I looked up at Lee, that smile still there where he left it.

"But as you can see, Gaara-sama is not taking it very well. Oh, he's happy, don't get him wrong, but he just wishes he had had more time before he rushed into it. Now he thinks it's too early for this."

I slowly nodded, gulping. Lee looked down at my stomach.

"...Did you ever think like that?"

"...Yes," I admitted, a small laugh on my lips, "But then I realized, I'm not waiting for something to magically happen and out of no where comes a baby. Now, I can barely wait for it to be born. And now, I'm thinking it was a little late."

Lee chuckled, looking back at Gaara. Gaara looked up from his sulking mode, thickly black-lined eyes staring at him sadly.

"Gaara-sama would never admit something like that to anyone, maybe even me. He is quite the difficult one to understand sometimes, but when you do, it's all worth it. He's the sweetest thing ever," Lee whispered. But Gaara apparently overheard, and Lee's head was met with a stone. Lee smiled foolishly as a small bruise appeared and growling could be heard coming from the Shukaku boy.

"See what I mean? Gaara expresses his love in stranger ways-Ow." Another stone was thrown at him, and a dramatic waterfall of tears fell from his eyes. I laughed at him as we stepped toward the Konoha gates, now visible to me, but quieted immediately. As we came closer, I slouched back into Lee's arm, my eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"...What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Don't you want to go home?"

"...No. I want to go to my OTHER home."

"...Do you really hate it that much here?"

I nodded, cowering as far back into Lee as I could. But he pushed me passed the gates, despite my cries of protest; I quickly shut my mouth as I was watched by all the villagers silently. I began to tremble as I felt their heavily intoxicating angry glares, most of them landing upon my stomach, now showing through my jacket. Lee looked at the people, and looked down at the shaking boy in his arms that was I. Furrowing his dog brows, he held me tight under his arm as we walked at a fast pace toward the Hokage tower. I could feel everyone's eyes, and there was no chatter and clatter of busy people; they were focusing on me and my belly. Gaara was another story, being Kazekage and lover of Rock Lee: The Green Beast of Konoha, he had nothing to fear. But here was poor Naruto, wielder of the Nine Tailed Fox demon, Kyuubi, and was nothing but an annoying little creep who had stolen the villages last surviving Uchiha for himself. It just angered the village more now that he had escaped his torture and fled with one of Konoha's best medical genin and the great Sasuke Uchiha, Avenger of the Clan.

There was nothing to hope for.

When we stepped only 10 feet away from the tower, we were onslaught with rocks. But thanks to Lee's quick precision, he kicked away the first few until Gaara surrounded us with his Ultimate Defense of sand. I could hear the yelling though the rough sand, the cries of anger and rage, and could hear the rocks pattering against the sand like rain.

And when we reached the front door and walked inside, I immediately burst into tears.


	11. Missing You

Lol. Shortness! But it's just to relieve all you crazy crazy ass fangirls threatening to destroy me if I killed off Sasuke. He's alive, ladies. A-L-I-V-E. So stop crying XD I still have no idea where he fuck this is going, and I hope to bring back my baby Itachi (Ohohoho, you all thought I killed him off! >:3 YOU THOUGHT WRONG!)

-Adding in that oh so adorable KakaIru (light, thank you) I'm not a super fangirl. ENJOY! X3-

I rushed into the hospital, running down the hallway, getting violent and intentional shoves to my shoulder as I passed "doctors". The tears were still in my eyes, but I could easily detect that pink tint that was Sakura's hair. She stood outside one of the doors, looking at the floor with misery. I flung myself at her as I uttered out a loud cry.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She caught me in a tight embrace, and I cried against her. I know I've been crying a lot lately, but there is so much sadness locked inside me, and this is the only way to get it out without means of violence.

Gaara and Lee stood behind me, watching at the dramatic scene. No one else noticed, nor cared. Some snarled at us, and some began shoving us with their elbows again as they passed. I buried my face in her bosom, crying and crying as we were ignored by the medical team. Sakura brushed her smooth fingers through my hair, kissing me here and there, and singing little soft words of love into my ear. At one point, Lee came up to me and comforted me, as Gaara shyly scooted forward. And as they tried to get me to stop my waterworks, I heard that voice I hadn't heard in months.

"...Naruto?"

I looked up slowly, my eyes red and blurry, to see the face of my surrogate father. The scar running across his nose had never been more beautiful to see.

"...What is wrong, Naruto?" he asked me with a sad frown and worried eyes. And all I could do is throw myself at him and cry in his arms. He accepted me warmly, cuddling me against him. Kakaii-sensei stood just behind him, watching me with only one visible eye. My throat was raw with sobs, but still I managed to say something.

"...Iruka-sensei..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"...There's nothing to be sorry about..."

"...But I left..."

"Naruto...You had one of the greatest intentions I've ever seen...There is no need to be sorry. Ever..." he whispered to me as he dried my tears. I looked up at him with red eyes, a melancholy smile that would have brought anyone to tears on my lips.

"But he killed everyone...He killed everyone...I can't be forgiven, Iruka-sensei..."

"That was Kyuubi, not Naruto. Not the Naruto I love."

I crushed my face to his chest as another wave of sadness hit me. I had nothing else to say, and all I wanted was Iruka-sensei's comfort.

Because this is all my fault.

Iruka-sensei transferred us to a chair, with me huddled up against him like a child, crying still. Everyone was silent, looks of grief upon their faces as they listened to my weeping.

They were thinking they could have stopped this.

They were thinking that if they had protected me, I wouldn't be crying like this.

They were thinking if they had protected me, I would have never run away.

But here I am, crying out my eyes because I have always taken the blame. I'm taking the blame this time, because I know it's my fault, and they can't be sorry for me.

Because I am the Kyuubi.

The door swung open to reveal Tsunade-baba. She looked down at me, not saying anything to me. The silence always meant bad things.

"...Naruto-kun..." she began quietly, but I held my palms against my ears and screamed, making Iruka-sensei flinch.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! PLEASE! I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK! I JUST WANT SASUKE!"

Everyone was silent again, and my fingernails were digging into my skull. It was so painful, but not as painful as my chest.

This is how it feels to have your heart broken?

After a moment, I huddled my knees up to my chest so I could hide my face as sorrow overtook me. But Tsunade stopped me, pulling my legs down and giving me a kiss on my forehead. I looked up at her with tears streaming down my face. She smiled at me, and I just wanted to cry. She touched my belly, and I realized she knew.

"Stress is going to bring you a miscarriage, Naruto-kun. Shush, calm down, love."

"...How can I calm down?" I asked, quietly seething as more tears escaped my eyes. And then, the uttered the words I have never been more relieved to hear:

"**Sasuke's fine, Naruto-kun. He's awake now**."

---

He was sitting up in his hospital bed, flipping lazily through a medical book that seemed to have made no sense to him at all as he scowled at the words. I watched him with big cerulean eyes, stepping through the door timidly, and that got his attention. He smiled at me, but I did nothing. I stood as still as I could, barely even breathing.

"Urasontonkachi," he called out to me, but I just stared at him. He blinked at me, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"...Aren't you going to say anything to me, Naruto?" he asked, but I still did nothing.

"Well then, I am still recovering, so I guess I'll sleep." And with that, he turned away from me and fell back onto his pillow.

"...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I just...I...I..."

He turned to me, and the tears were streaming down my face quickly. I was trembling now, trying to hold myself together without shattering into a million pieces in front of him. He watched me with wide eyes as I began sobbing, not even finishing what I was trying to say. Leaping from his hospital bed, he stepped toward me to gently touch my shoulder with his long forgotten touch. I sobbed louder as he took me into his arms completely, and as he kissed my forehead, I almost let out a scream of pain. It was hurting so much. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried as loudly as I could, ignoring the bangs on the walls from angry doctors. But as I lost all ability to walk, Sasuke was brought to the floor with me, holding me tightly without saying a word, just holding me. He pet my blond head, kissing me over and over again so the feeling would last. He ran soft hands under my jacket and to my bare back, where he massaged small little circles into it. And reaching another hand around to my stomach, he felt the soft warmth of the baby growing within me. And during all this, I whispered into his ear.

"...I missed you..."

And he would whisper in my ear...

"...I missed you too..."

And in exchange of these words, Neji had somehow perched himself at the window overlooking us. He turned to his cousin, who was bushing like mad, her nose bleeding.

"Hinata-sama, did you know anything about this?"

"N-No, Neji Ni-san...N-Naruto-kun w-will be ha-happy now!"

"...Are you jealous, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked with consideration. Hinata shook her head violently.

"...I KN-knew this would ha-happen eventually!"

"...It was quite obvious, wasn't it?"

"...J-Just keep it q-quiet, Neji Ni-san!"

"Why?"

"...I don't want to see Naruto c-cry ever again..."

Neji looked thoughtfully at her shy stuttering cousin.

"...Sure. What ever you want, Hinata-sama."

And as the two Hyuuga' watched from the window they were found out by a certain person in green.

"Neji-kun, you shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"...I'm not eavesdropping, I'm WATCHING," he corrected Lee. Lee rolled his brown eyes. Hinata looked up at Lee timidly.

"L-Lee-san, what is w-wrong with Naruto-kun?"

Lee looked at her strangely, but let shine his bright smile.

"Why, he's pregnant, Hinata-sama!"

And so that was all that was seen of the Hyuugas as Neji jumped from the roof to save the freefalling Hinata, who had just fainted, leaving a triumphant Lee in her stead.


	12. Inside me, it's dying

Ah! 12 chapters? Wowzzz. I have no idea how I can keep this going XD I'll think of something, don't worry.

Oh, this is kinda short...? Neh. I love Naruto -The angst!-

---

By the time we arrived home, it was already past midnight. Sasuke had been announced to be cured, and we traveled home hand in hand. I had refused to let him go, afraid he'd disappear if I did. Despite his protests, I clung to him until my palms grew sweaty, and even then I didn't let go.

I just don't want to be alone ever again.

It was too late to begin our travels back to the summerhouse, so we had to stay at the empty and dusty Uchiha manor. Sakura had decided to go stay with her parents, even though that probably wasn't a good idea (Being her mother would hide her in the basement and away from us), we let her do it anyway. And as we opened the door to the manor, and Sasuke flickered on the lights after feeling around in the dark for a bit, he looked around grimly.

This home held all of his nightmares.

"...Can't we stay at your apartment?" he asked hopefully. I sadly shook my head, crushing his optimism.

"My apartment has been rented out." He just frowned a great frown and led me slowly toward his room. And sitting me down on the bed, he looked around nervously as his memories were coming back. I would have said something, but he shushed me.

"I'm going to take a shower, Naruto. I am going to let go of your hand, and you are going to go to sleep."

I looked up at him with big worried eyes, holding his hand tighter.

"But...I don't want you to leave..."

"I'm only going 10 or 12 feet away, Naruto. Don't worry, I can't leave you."

He kissed my forehead and pulled his hand from mine with difficulty. And walking just a little while to the bathroom, he eyed Naruto as he closed the door, his eyes solemn.

"I love you."

I watched the closing door, and as the water turned on, I slowly let myself relax against the bed, nestling myself into some pillows. Kyuubi purred in content (And the position Naruto had settled himself into was all too natural for the fox), and Naruto let out a pained sigh.

"**_...How is life going for you, kit?_**"

"...Nothing out of the ordinary..."

"**_...What is ordinary, exactly?_**"

"...Loneliness, crying myself to sleep, the whole angst thing. That's ordinary."

"**_But now you have this Uchiha and that thing growing in your stomach, very much thanks to me..._**"

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Kyuubi."

"**_You're very god damn welcome._**"

I was silent as I laid my head against the pillow that smelt of Sasuke, and that just made me smile and close my eyes, attempting sleep. I sighed a heavy sigh of pleasure, and it came upon me that I was being watched. Opening my eyes, I came face to face with Sasuke, his head resting on his arm as he watched me with curious eyes, and his face only inches from my own.

"...You should sleep, you know."

"...I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"You weren't back yet, and I felt insecure."

"Well, you look pretty secure with my pillow."

I blushed and hid my face in it, nuzzling the feathery fabric.

"It smelled like you...I missed you."

"I was only gone for 8 minutes."

I nuzzled closer into the pillow, and I felt Sasuke's damp arms cradle me against him. I looked up, and he kissed me tenderly.

"...8 minutes is a long time for a ninja..." I whispered. He scoffed, and I felt his hands creep lower to my big stomach. I kissed him with chaste and only then did I realize his hands were snaking lower, and lower, and lower...

And as he touched me, I let out a scream and tried to scramble away, only ending up on the floor. The bed sheets were pooled around me, as I was the one who pulled them off. Sasuke's head popped up from over the edge of the bed and looked down at me with worry.

"...Are you okay?" he asked. I had angry tears in my eyes as I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his head. Bull's-eye, as he tumbled backwards, his face full of fluff. I took the opportunity to scoot slowly under the bed, just so Sasuke couldn't molest me any farther.

But after a short moment of silence his head came over the edge again, but his spiky hair touched the floor as he eyed me upside down.

"...Sorry... Couldn't help myself..."

I shifted my eyes over to him warily, and tried to curl up on the dusty floor, but my immense stomach stopped me. The angry tears were nothing more than tears now, and I hid my face in my arms.

"...Naruto..."

"No."

"Come on, love..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"...My baby..."

"...Your baby is fine, love."

"...You're going to feel me up again!"

"...I promise I won't, love. Now please come out. It's very dusty and there are lots of bad things under there that could get you sick."

He held out his hand to me, but I scooted away, looking up at him with fright.

"You're going to touch me again, I know it."

Sasuke stared at me with calm black eyes. I could see a hint of anger, and I wondered if I had caused it. Most likely, I had.

He pulled his hand away and I felt the bed wobble as he stood up and left. I popped my head out from under the bed to yell out after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, because apparently, you don't want me in there."

"That's not what I said!"

"Sure."

"Come back, Sasuke!"

"What for?"

"...Come back..."

I felt new tears appearing in my eyes when he didn't return to the room. I would consider myself alone again, but I had this thing kicking around in my stomach like crazy. I almost threw up as it used my stomach as a punching bag, and the terrible pain that followed. I clung to my stomach as another wave of pain attacked me, and I trembled as I leaned against the bed.

A perfect time for Sasuke to leave.

The throbbing was getting worse, and I feared for the baby more than I was for myself. What was going on? Why is it doing this? Is it in pain? Is it dying?

I didn't want it to die.

I'd want to die too.

After another long pair shot through me, Sasuke walked in without even acknowledging me.

"I'm grabbing some sleep clothes, so shut up. I'm not going to touch you..."

I let a cry escape as another ache appeared, and Sasuke's eyes darted over to my miserable body. He stood still as I shook in pain.

"...Naruto..." he whispered.

"Ah...I don't...Want it to die...Sasuke..." I cried out between each tiny convulsion. He stood still for a long while before slowly making his way down to me, and dropping his knees in a painfully loud thud, I brought a hand through my hair and kissed my trembling forehead.

"Shh...It's not dying, love. Stay calm..." he whispered in my ear. I cried out as the pain came again, and I grasped his hand tightly.

"You...Don't know that!" I gasped. He nuzzled my cheek and kissed me gently.

"...It's just a false contraction. Stay still, calm down. There's nothing to worry about..."

I tried to obey, but an even more powerful twinge coursed down my spine and I tried to withhold a scream. Sasuke shushed me delicately; his fingers entwined in my own as he massaged my head and whispered words of comfort to me. And now, as the sharp pain was nothing but a dull ache, I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried silently.

"I don't...Want it to die..."

"It isn't going to die...Trust me."

"...Do you hate...Me?"

"Never."

"Are you sure...About that?"

"I love you, Naruto."

"Nngh... I can't...I...Need to..."

"I know...Just rest now...And don't scare me like that eve again."

"Nngh... Then...Don't scare ME like that...Ever again..."

And just before I fell unconscious in his arms from exhaustion, we exchanged a kiss, a kiss that remained with me even in my dreams.


	13. Just For Me

:0 Wow! I got sooooo many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you for the cookies! X3 But seriously, I've been making the boys too OOC, so I have fixed that...Hopefully XD I love fluff, so I'm sorry if I over did it. But this whole chapter is almost nothing but a chase, a fight, and a rescue. lol. Need to get some more action in this. Ha. I'm quite bad at it.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS, YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! X3

---

To wake up in the morning alone was a sad experience for Sasuke. I would know, since he had always been so lonely, and to find that his only company had left, it made him feel beyond miserable. And as he walked outside, looking for me, he was knocked down by a fist to the shoulder. He skid across the grass, the grass-stains in his clothes quite obvious. He shook his head from his daze and looked up to see me hovering over him.

"Get up," I commanded. He just looked at me with wide obsidian eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing, Naruto?"

"Sparring with you. Get up!" I pulled his arm roughly, and he jerked to a standing position. I brought myself into a fighting stance swiftly, waiting for Sasuke.

I've never seen him so confused. And I had to admit, he was cute.

"...Naruto, how could I possibly spar with you!" he shouted. I smiled at him as I decked him in the jaw, and he stumbled backwards.

"By standing up straight and being on the offense, of course," I answered as I threw another punch his way, this one being dodged. His lip was bleeding, and I almost felt like apologizing. But if I did that, it would be against the whole point of trying to spar with him.

I don't want to be weak anymore.

"Naruto, you're with CHILD. I can't be on the fucking offense!" I shouted as I threw out another punch, this one clipping his already bruised shoulder and earning a poorly hidden gasp of pain. I smiled at him again as I let out my legs to trip him. And as he went toppling over onto the ground, bringing up dust as he rolled, I laughed in triumph.

"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun!"

The name given to him by his fan girls was by far the worst attack I could have given him as he glared daggers at me. Oh, did I mention those daggers were on FIRE?

"...Right now, I'm in the mood to kill you..." he growled lowly through clenched teeth, "...But unfortunately, my baby is in your fucking stomach, so I am forced to be a fucking STAND BY."

"Sasuke, you're so cruel. Maybe I'll just run away with your baby and you'll never find me!" My face was as serious as it could be, but on the inside, it couldn't possibly be more the opposite. I forced hot tears to my eyes, and letting them drip down my face, I walked away in a huff.

Kyuubi was laughing so hard, I could barely hear my own thoughts.

Sasuke stared at me as I left, narrowly guilty eyes watching my back. And lurching himself to a stand, he chased after me. And coming only 3 feet away from me, I readied myself.

"Naruto! Please, look, I'm sorry-"

I landed a knee to his gut, and he leaned over it as he coughed in pain. I laughed loudly as I jumped into the tree, leaving the Uchiha blooded boy to grasp at his stomach as the ache throbbed in shock. Letting out a strained grunt, he bit his lip, causing it to bleed even more.

At this point, I would have been crying for forgiveness, but today...

I'm not weak.

It wasn't long before he was bounding after me. And swiftly dodging trees and bush, jumping from one to another, the chase grew slower. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was tired, but apparently, he wasn't. I grinned.

"Going to spar with me now, Sasuke?" I called out. He didn't look angry; he didn't look enthusiastic to catch me,

He looked, more than anything, worried.

"Naruto, please stop now! You know what could happen!" he shouted as we ricocheted off a tree trunk and bounded to another.

"What could happen, Sasuke? Explain!" I laughed out at him. But he looked on the verge of crying, his eyebrows were so furrowed together miserably.

"...Naruto, this isn't funny! I'm not kidding, you could hurt yourself! You could kill the baby, Naruto!" he shouted at me. I took no mind and sped up. But in my own thoughts of what could possibly happen, I hadn't realized the lone branch protruding out from the tree in front of me.

"NARUTO!"

And in the only time we had left, he had grabbed me and huddled me to his chest as not to have the branch hit me, and the splinters exploded everywhere. Sasuke's clenched eyelids twitched as they imbedded themselves in his back, and I just watched him with shock.

...Sasuke?

And before I knew it, we were falling from the tree. Fortunately would not be the right word to use when he quickly latched an arm over a branch. Because at that moment, I was dangling over the branch with only Sasuke's hand keeping me from falling to my death. The cliff was so steep and high, I couldn't even see the bottom. I looked up at him with frightened eyes, and he didn't even have his open.

And it was then that I not only hear a snap,

I felt it.

And I let out a loud scream as my shoulder dislocated itself, and Sasuke flinched and clenched his teeth as I gasped in heavily fogged pain. I was trying to keep the tears in, but they wouldn't stay as I felt the pain entirely engulf my entire left arm. And I cried out to Sasuke, who was panicking at what he should do.

"...Stop! It hurts! Let go!" I cried out to him, and he hissed in pain as he was forced to push against the embedded splinters.

"If I let go, you'll fall! Just stay still, and don't move!" he attempted at calming me down, but it wasn't working as I swayed from my contorted shoulder, pain making me dizzy.

"...Naruto? Naruto, stay awake!" he called out as I tried to bring myself into unconsciousness to get away from the hurting. I slowly lifted my head to look at him, and he looked at me back with worried wide eyes.

"...I can't..." I whispered as my eyelids got droopy. He lightly shook me, and I cried out as it was moved. He whispered an apology to me before looking around, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

If he let us drop, we'd break our legs from the fall.

If he pulled me up, he'd rip my arm right out of the socket.

He looked down at me with worried eyes again, and I was beginning to hate that look more than anything I've ever hated. And when he closed them tightly, I knew this was going to hurt.

I couldn't be more correct.

"Naruto...You're going to hate me after this..." he warned quietly, guilt flooding from his mouth. I just clenched my free fist and bit my lip.

"...I don't know what you are about to do, and I know it's going to hurt, but I could never hate you..." I called to him in a hoarse and frightened tone, and even I could not help sighing as the emotion was lifted from my heavy spirit.

"...I hope so...Just...Close your eyes and try not to think about it...Here we go..." his trembling voice announced to me. I nodded and braced myself.

It started out as barely a nudge, and even that made me whimper. But then it became a swaying motion, and I was just begging for something to squeeze in my fist as the swaying became faster. Tears came from my eyes again, and I feared my arm would completely pop off my torso. As the swaying turned o swinging, I cried out, making Sasuke flinch in guilt. But soon, the swinging had brought my legs high in the air. And as they flung themselves violently over my head, Sasuke let go of my arm and grabbed those limbs instead, throwing me gently into a sitting position atop his shoulder. I poorly suppressed a scream as my shoulder met the tree trunk behind him, but I sighed in relief at my arm not being pulled on.

Sasuke looked up at me as he panted in extreme relief, much like me.

"...I warned you..." he whispered as he brought me down to his lap gently. I closed my eyes as I breathed harshly.

"...I'm not weak, so don't look at me like that..."

"...What?"

"...The way you're looking at me... Stop it."

"...Any way you want me to look at you in particular?"

"...No, just... Not that look..."

He smiled at me with half-lidded eyes, and I narrowed mine and panted.

"I said stop it!"

"...Sorry, love..."

"Argh!"

He kissed me lightly, and I groaned in protest. But as he did it again, I relaxed into it as much as I could.

"...Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry..."

"...I'm loosing it, you know..." I whispered as my breathing slowed considerably.

"No, you're just having mood swings. Crazy one moment, crying the next, then violent, then sorry, and that's just a pregnancy thing. Don't worry about it, Naruto."

"...Really?"

"Positive," he whispered in my ear as he kissed it.

"...I'm going out, Sasuke..." I called out under my breath. He smiled.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to carry you home crying and sobbing in pain.

I tilted my head to the side, touching his cheek to mine, before biting his nose. He flinched away quickly and rubbed it tenderly.

"Shut up, you bastard," I said to him as I drifted from consciousness. He picked up my limp body and ignoring the splinters digging holes and bringing blood, he raced home for me.

Just for me.


	14. Mood Swings?

**KyuubiXSasuke is ultimately my favorite pairing. I love it even more that Uchihacest, if that's even possible. I couldn't help putting in some of it, so I'm sorry XD So so sorry. But I am the greatest and only KyuuSasu fangirl out there ego ego ego lol.**

This is...I dunno. I just like Kyuubi a lot. XD Sorry if you don't absolutely adore this pairing like I do, but atleast know where this is coming from.

Hahahahahahaha. Kyuubi is my best friend -pets Kyuubi, but has her hand chewed off- Ow T.T

---

It was one thing to wake up alone and then to go outside to be punched square in the chest by your most precious person, but it was another to wake up to big piercingly red eyes watching your every move.

He let out a loud shout of extreme surprise before scrambling about in the silky sheets before landing with a thud on the hard wood. I laughed at him loudly as I leaned over the bed, using Naruto's uninjured arm to pull myself over to watch him some more.

Such an interesting creature, the mate was.

"...Naruto?" he questioned me, and I raised my eyebrows to him.

"...Do I look like Naruto?" I asked him, and he grew confused.

"...Yes," he answered timidly. I grinned, and he observed my fangs.

"...No, I'm not Naruto."

It took him a few moments, but when it dawned on him, he let out a gasp.

"...Kyuubi..." he hissed out. I laughed as I rolled over onto my back and watched the Sasuke that was currently on the ceiling of my vision.

"Correct, little mate. Why the anger, neh?" I felt like laughing even louder when I saw his brows furrow and his eyes turn almost as red as my own.

"What have you done with Naruto?"

"He's sleeping, little Uchiha. Don't lose your ever so famous cool."

"You leave his body alone," he commanded as if I was his dog. I blinked my red eyes.

...Commanding the lord of all demons?

I wanted to wring that little bitch's neck.

"This is my body, brat. You can be as possessive as you want when the bitch is claiming it, but not while I'm around, clear?" I growled. He seemed to tighten up as I rolled over the soft mattress to look him straight in his little bloody eyes.

You have no idea what I could do to you, whore.

"...That's Naruto's body," he corrected me, "and you're just borrowing it because you don't seem to have one anymore."

I pounced before he could even think about running, and we landed on the floor with a loud thump, straddling his hips and having my clawed hand around his little pale neck. And as I grinned, I could feel his gulp of nervousness go down his throat.

This would be fun.

I squeezed lightly, and he grunted as his airway was narrowed considerably. Baring my fangs, I laughed in his face, and literally since our noses were touching at this point.

"You really thought you could keep me asleep all this time? Did you ever think that, just maybe, I would escape from my little cage? That you'd never have to meet me? Apparently so, because you're trembling like a rabbit, little Uchiha!"

I breathed into his neck, and his trembling worsened.

"...I think rabbits are delicious..."

At that point, he started kicking and throwing himself at me like there was no tomorrow, but unfortunately for myself, there would be. Naruto would kill himself, thus killing me, if I did anything to this boy.

Damn. And I was hoping to have some fun.

I looked down at his left shoulder, inspecting the tattoo branded into the juncture between his neck and his torso. I glanced over at him, and his scared eyes met mine. I smiled, and he choked.

"What is this, hm? Had a little run in with a snake?"

He attempted to bite my hand, but I pulled it away to place it on his forehead, pushing his head to the side so I could see the seal better.

"Now, now, Uchiha. You know better than to piss off the lord of all demons."

As I looked over the seal once again, the little boy seemed to have woken up and was screaming in the back of my head. I ignored it for the most part, and went back to what I was doing...What was I doing?

I was entertaining the masochist.

As I poked a claw against it, he arched and let out an anguished shout. I chuckled with a wide smile on my face.

"Hurts, Uchiha?"

He just let out a short breath before in taking another sharply through his teeth. His eyes were clenched shut, and he turned his head further to the side.

Letting the claw slide away, I heard the floor boards creak under me as I shifted my weight to my left hand, placing my mouth over that seal. And with one last glance to the pained Uchiha, I bit down fiercely.

I've never heard any prey scream as loud as this one did, and I was taken aback for a moment. The blood rushing into my mouth was almost sweet tasting, and I had to think about the sayings of how deadly the blood of the Uchiha clan is.

If this is poison, atleast it's tasty poison.

I lapped at the wound, and the boy just twisted hysterically in pain against me, trying weakly to get me off. And as the thick blood clotted, I obliged. I slowly slid off him, standing above him. He looked completely broken, and crumpled up into a ball like a fragile piece of paper. I hummed loudly, and he looked up at me through barely visible Sharingan eyes.

"...Too much, Uchiha?" I asked him as he curled himself up and put a trembling hand over the cursed marking. The boy inside my head was still screaming at me, and I could not help but feel a little pang of quilt as his shouting turned to sobs. I narrowed my eyes at the Uchiha lying on the ground pitifully.

"...Learn to deal, brat. Think of what he has to go through..." I growled lowly as I stalked out the door, leaving the little brat in his sorrowful hurting. Naruto was still crying, and loudly at that. I threw myself onto the conveniently placed blue sofa, sighing and closing my eyes.

"...Stop crying, brat." I growled in a less menacing tone, trying not to upset him too much. All I heard was loud gasping, and I imagined the pain on his poor tan face.

"**_...Why did you...Do that to him!_**"

"I'm a demon, kit. And you haven't let me out for 4 months. My bloodlust can not be so easily sated."

"**_But...Now he's going to..._**"

"He isn't going to do anything."

"**_He's going to hate me because of you! Just like everyone else does!_**"

"Kit, calm down. He's probably passed out on the floor or something, so you've got a long while before he wakes up."

"**_What! But, Kyuubi, you didn't need to hurt him so badly!_**" he cried out to me with a hoarse tone, and before long, I could hear him crying again.

"These mood swings are really getting off on you, aren't they, kit?" I asked. He said nothing, continuing his weeping in the corner of my mind as I stared up at the blankly grey ceiling.

"**_...I just...Kyuubi, stop laughing! This isn't funny!_**"

I hadn't realized I had started laughing. I apologized, and he hiccupped out another cry.

"**_Go away, Kyuubi! I don't want you to hurt him anymore!_**"

"I'm not going to hurt him, see? I'm sitting on this couch talking to you."

"**_But when he wakes up, I want him to find me, not Kyuubi._**"

"I'll be back by then, don't worry."

"**_And don't you dare think about leaving this house! If you kill anyone in this village, I swear I'll-_**"

"Don't freak out on me, you pregger. I'm not killing anyone. I'm not ruining your chances for a happy life."

"**_...Thank you..._**"

"There goes your mood swings again."

"**_Shut up._**"

"Trying."

As I turned myself round and round on the couch with my awkward human body, I curled into a ball, almost painful from the lack of flexibility to his spine, and closed my eyes. With a grin on my lips, I chuckled lowly.

"...Craving for pickles and ice cream yet?"

"**_One day, I will destroy you._**"


	15. Frightened

Oowaa! Time for 15! And due to popular demand: **THE INTRODUCTION OF GAARA'S BABY! **X3 Unn! Time for fun!

I am sorry my microsoft Word is a little off, so I'm sorry if the words are a bit scrambled. The program replaces letters, so if if it says 'by' for instance, it probably means 'my' sorry!

-Thanks for so many reviews:0 I try to reply to all of them, but wow! I love them! Thank you!

-(This was one quick update! Wow!)

---

Again, Sasuke had a tendency to wake up to things that surprised him. It began with no one, then it became the evil red eyes of a demon, and now it happened to be those same eyes, but just a different color scheme.

Sasuke widely opened his eyes and scooted away quickly, heading towards the door. I stepped up from the bed I was lying on to follow him.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"I'm not coming back until you're gone, fox! Get away from me!"

I stood still as I watched him bound out the door and out into the village.

"**_Don't start crying on me, kit,_**" Kyuubi called out to me. I rubbed my eyes to keep the tears back, and it was working so far.

"...Do you see what you've done?" I cried out to him. He grunted lowly.

"**_But damn, that little Uchiha was fun_**"

"I wish I could slap you..." I said lowly as I slowly headed for the front door. And clinging to the cold morning frosted doorframe, I poked my head out to see if there was anyone.

"...Oh fuck..." I whispered.

The entire street was flooded with people.

I scrunched back into the doorway, and leaning my back against the wood and breathing heavily, I looked down at my baby.

"...They're going to kill you..." I whispered in a huskily emotional tone as I placed a hand over it.

"**_Kit, don't worry. Use that sexy no jutsu of yours. Try it._**"

"...But what if they still find me out?"

"**_It's worth a try, kit._**"

Putting my fingers together to make the sign, I whispered out the technique. My breasts became full and bouncy in my now tight orange jacket. My hips became curvy and round. My hair grew out, and this time, I took out the pigtails and put it down so it flowed down my shoulders. Changing into some of Sasuke's clothes, all of them being blue (favorite color?); I timidly walked into the street, huddled into the crowd.

The people, as they were called, were walking slowly through the dirt streets of Konoha, going through their daily routine.

And here I was, in the middle of the bloodthirsty people out to kill me and my unborn child, trying not to cry out in nervousness.

They were going to get me.

I felt my stomach twitch, and I just thought it was the baby.

"**_Kit...It's wearing off..._**"

I've never been as scared in my life as I was right then as I felt my hair shorten dramatically and my feminine qualities go flat.

It was then that the people were staring at my stomach.

The crowd had formed a circle around me, and a circle of space that was nearly 4 feet in diameter. I panted in fear as they reached down to pick of the conveniently placed stones. I put my arms over my stomach and closed my eyes, waiting to be killed.

I wished for it to be quick, but they never obliged to my wished.

They meant for torture.

Just before they hurled those stones, someone flung themselves at me. The body was crushing me to their chest, and for a moment, I thought it was Sasuke.

But then I thought: Sasuke can't control sand.

Gaara was holding me against him as the ultimate shield of sand surrounded our small bodies and we could once again hear the stones pattering against it like rain. It was completely dark inside the ball of sand, and all I could feel was the warm body of Gaara next to me, still hearing the angry shouting from outside. At that moment I found it a great time to cry, but someone had beaten me to it.

And it wasn't Gaara.

And it was then that I felt the sobs coming from my lap, loud sobs of anguish.

"...Gaara...What is this?" I whispered, barely audible over the stones. He twitched, and the skin on his face heated.

"...Ah...That's...Mine..." he choked out. And as he took it from my lap, I could hear the cooing.

"Shh, shh, shh..." he whispered to it, "...Stop crying..."

"...You mean...You..." I tried to say it, but I just couldn't. I doubt he could either.

Baby babble was heard soon after the shushing, and Gaara subconsciously began to hum. I felt like laughing, but I doubt that would have been appropriate.

"...So...I'm guessing...It isn't easy..."

"...No. It isn't..."

"...How can you deal with it?"

"...A baby is a wondrous thing. To have it with you at all times, it makes you feel like it's the only thing you care about. And in a part of your brain, it IS the only thing you really care about... And you'd do anything to keep it with you always..."

Silence reigned over us, and we both wondered what was going on outside.

"...GAARA-SAMA!"

The voice calling to him belonged to none other than the father of his child.

The sand opened only enough to see Rock Lee's face, and Gaara's deeply lined eyes narrowed in worry.

"...Are they gone?" Lee nodded, and the sand slowly fell apart, letting in the light.

"I scared them all off. Are you okay? Naruto-kun, are you hurt?" Lee held out his hand to Gaara, and pulling him up gently, he lent me his hand as well. I timidly nodded an answer, standing up and dusting myself off. Looking over Lee's shoulder at Gaara, he seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly, making the baby in his arms squeal.

Lee looked over at Gaara, and then at me, a bright smile and a blush upon his tan face.

"...Yeah..." he said in a strained voice, scratching the back of his head nervously. I smiled and walked over to Gaara's baby, looking him over happily. Gaara just watched me with a hint of nervousness and worry. And smiling at him, he loosened.

The baby had red hair, slightly darker than Gaara's. And thank god his eyebrows were normal. I'm guessing that having one parent with no eyebrows and another with gigantic ones evened it out in the end, and the baby looked so cute. It had pale green eyes, and to me, it was almost a clone of Gaara. His tan skin mimicked his father's tone, and I smiled as the baby started chewing on my finger.

"...You don't chew; you don't even have teeth yet, fool." Gaara called out, kissing the side of his red head. A high pitched squeal was in turn given, and I ruffled his hair.

"...Ah, he's real cute, Gaara." I said, and I Gaara turned to hide his blush.

"...I don't know how I'm going to keep this up...I don't know how I'll keep this baby safe..." I whispered solemnly

"...Why don't you stay with us while you're in Konoha? Gaara's sand will protect you!" Lee offered. I looked around.

"...But...Sasuke..."

"Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's angry with the Kyuubi, so he ran away."

"He shouldn't leave you all alone in Konoha," Gaara said as we began walking toward the Hokage tower.

"...Why are we going to the Hokage tower?" Gaara looked over at me as he bounced the baby in his arms.

"You're going to need a check-up from Tsunade-sama. The baby is almost born, so you'll need to know if it's doing fine."

I walked timidly behind them. I could see the people staring at me through the window of buildings like I was some kind of germ. And when I met their eyes, they screamed and retreated into their refuge. I looked at the ground, as not to frighten anyone else.

I'm just trying to get on their good side.

And I'm trying my hardest at that.

"...Don't be sad, Naruto-kun. Everything is going to be fine." Lee consoled. I nodded lightly as we stepped up the stairs to the tower, and I looked over my shoulder, as if trying to find Sasuke.

And I know he isn't coming to me.

He doesn't even know where I am.

I don't know where he is.

And I don't even know if he cares either way.

And in that sense,

I am frightened.


	16. Having Fun, Causing Pain

Oh god:0 I am sooooo sorry this update is late. But school has been hectic but HEY! I am OFFICIALLY a high schooler now! Isn't that nice:3 So to make up for my lateness, I made this one REALLY long! X3 Ohhh! Finally, a serious lover's quarrel, un!

Man, I had to go to like- 3 DIFFERENT SITES to learn all aobut pregnancy -shivers- XD It was pretty damn creepy, but I knew most of it anyway. Just getting some terms and shit. Nyaa, it was crazy, un! But hopefully you like this one!

**_Thank you, reviewers! You keep me ALIVE! X3_**

**_----------------_**

A loud incessant knocking was heard at Sakura's front door, and she trudged none too happily to answer it. Throwing it open as gently as she could, she stared down at the gasping and sputtering boy on her doorstep.

"...Sasuke-kun?" she called out. Sasuke attempted at catching his breath, but ended up coughing in a loud fit. Finally having enough oxygen to breathe and speak at the same time, he whispered to her.

"...How did you get over me?"

Sakura had a stunned look on her face as she watched the Uchiha cough violently at the ground. The surprise soon turned to anger, her fury seething through her clenched teeth.

"If you're going to try anything on Naruto, I swear I'll rip out your intestines with a fork, you prick," she shouted as she tried to close the door. Sasuke was on her fast as he wedged a foot past the doorframe, keeping it open. He gasped and panted for more air, he gave her a glare that was filled with so much frustration, and it would have killed anyone at the sight. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the boy, her teeth bared.

"I gave up long ago. And if you're trying to do the same with Naruto, I never want to see your face again.

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMMIT!"

Silence was let through the house as Sakura stared out at him with wide eyes as he shakily stood up straight, trying to regain his posture.

"...Sakura, I'm not letting anything like that happen to Naruto. I love him, Sakura... Please, you have to listen to me...It's about the demon..." he said in a quietly husky voice.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in indecision before sighing in defeat, and opening the door fully to invite in her teammate, she found herself walking over to make some tea.

"It's about time we had a chat, Sasuke-kun..."

---

"Naruto, stop squirming!"

"No! Ah, stop it! It's cold!"

"Naruto, sit still, god dammit!"

"Stop touching me!"

I was putting up quite a fight with Tsunade-baba. The check-up, seemingly harmless, was so frightening, I wanted to jump out the window and run. She first began poking and prodding at my large stomach before she had put her ear to it in an attempt to hear it move. Her tools looked too menacing for me to be comfortable. And here was Gaara and Lee, laughing at me on the side lines.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun! She's Tsunade-sama, remember?" Lee laughed out quietly. Gaara let out a low chuckle and nodded.

"She's used to this kind of thing, so just relax, fool! She isn't going to hurt you, and you know that," Gaara consoled. I squirmed under Tsunade-baba's grasp until she forced my arms down in place and tried with only one hand to put the strange metal thing on my stomach. Arching up off the examination table, I kicked out in fright.

"Stop it! I don't care! Don't touch it!" I shouted to her. Tsunade-baba was always so nice to me, and whenever I was serious, she'd feel my mood as well. She looked me over with concerned eyes before releasing my hands so I could scoot into the corner of the table and huddle myself away.

I just want to go home. Please.

I felt her warm arms around me, and I cried out as she touched my shoulder. Immediately pushing away, she examined my arm, poking at my shoulder with a well manicured nail.

"Naruto, you're shoulder is dislocated!" she cried out as she pushed me down onto the table. I nodded hesitantly, as she removed my shirt to get a better view of the swollen area.

"It's only been 2 days, Tsunade-baba. It'll heal soon."

"Naruto, to heal a dislocated shoulder, you have to pop it back into place first. And Kyuubi has no chakra to spare on your wounds because of the baby...This is going to hurt, so try not to be too loud about it."

I bit my lip and nodded. She took a deep breath before lifting my arm and pushing down. The pain was excruciating, almost unbearable. But when I heard the reassuring sound of my bone popping back into its socket, I let out a sigh of relief before lying still on the table, closing my eyes at the ache beginning to build up.

"...Naruto, are you okay?"

"...Yeah...Just fine..." I whispered miserably as my shoulder twitched in pain. They watched me silently in worry, and I shook my head. "Fine, I said. So stop looking at me like that."

"...Naruto, are you going to let me look at your baby now?"

I turned to Tsunade slowly, her eyes strong with worrying and reassuring eyes. I calmly nodded and closed my eyes.

"...Don't hurt it...Okay?"

"I'm not going to, Naruto..."

"...Promise?"

"...Promise."

She pressed the cold metal thing against my stomach, and in reflex, I jerked violently.

"Calm down, kiddo," she called out. I slowly relaxed myself, opening a lone eye to watch her carefully. There was a TV in front of me, but it wasn't television, it was a black and blue...Scribbled picture. I focused on it, and it looked like...

...A baby...

"...What is that? What are you doing? What is going on?" I called out. Tsunade smiled lightly.

"You always have so many questions...This is a prenatal ultrasound. See, there's your baby, Naruto."

I stared at the moving thing on the screen, but had to tear my eyes away to look at Tsunade.

"...Mine?"

"...Yours."

I returned my eyes to the screen, and I saw it twitch. I was as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"34 weeks, are we now? It'll be soooon, Naruto!"

"...Really?" I whispered. I hadn't looked at anything other than my baby, the thing growing in my stomach.

"...Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"...You can do that?"

Tsunade nodded and smiled at me as I finally gave her my attention. I sighed quietly and smiled in return.

"...No. I want it to be a surprise, Tsunade-baba."

"...Sure?"

I looked down at my belly and nodded.

"...Sure."

---

Sasuke had been running all day, and fuck, it was wearing him out. And upon reaching the Hokage tower (Which Sakura had informed him Naruto was getting a check-up there), he was unfortunately kicked in the face by a strong and enthusiastic foot. He skid across the dirt, his limbs flying as he began to roll. And when he stopped, he just lay there in the dirt, trying to breathe. He hadn't caught his breath the entire time he was running over here, and now dirt was allowing him even further to be deprived of the necessity. He choked and coughed and hacked, but it still wouldn't allow his lungs any comfort.

"Get up, you bastard!"

And being grabbed by his wide collar, hauled off his feet into the air, he let his head fall back in pain and exhaustion.

"...I have to get to Naruto..." he whispered to his attacker as he tried to breathe again. His attacker was still hidden among the dust Sasuke had kicked up as he fell, but he nevertheless shook him high in the air.

"You should have been with him! He was so scared; I thought he'd start crying at any moment, Uchiha-san! Why didn't you help him!"

"...The fox-"

"No! Not the fox, that's Naruto! NARUTO! And you were too scared to take even the THOUGHT of the fox! I am ashamed of you! He loves you, and you don't return it!"

Sasuke had fire in those red eyes, burning, HATING, fire. And as he finally got his oxygen, he took hold of his attacker's head, fingers tightening at his temples. The man immediately let go as pressure was applied to his brain, and Sasuke's throat hummed out the most threatening growl anyone had ever let out in the history of ninja.

"...Don't you EVER call me scared. Don't you EVER tell me you're ashamed of me. And most importantly, don't you **EVER **think I don't love him..."

His attacker let out a hiss as Sasuke grabbed a hold of his black hair and held a sharp kunai to his now exposed throat.

"...Because I swear, you will be begging for your life. And I'll chop you into bits and feed you to the fucking DOGS."

And as the dust settled, Sasuke's red flaring eyes fell upon the kind face of none other than the Green Beast of Konoha. His big eyebrows furrowed in pain, he bared his teeth.

"...I will NEVER beg for my life, Uchiha-san. Never will I beg for ANYTHING from you, you bastard," Lee hissed out as the kunai was dropped to the dirt and the fist in his hair jerked violently off. Sasuke was then met with the serene face of Gaara, looking him over carefully.

"...Uchiha, you've led that kid on, and you better let him keep following. Because if you don't, I'll personally make it so your insides will be on the outside. Go get him. NOW."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, and especially not from Gaara, who he took entirely serious unlike his lover. And bounding up the side of the large building, not bothering with the stairs, he searched for the one window that held Naruto inside.

"No...No...No...No...No...HA!" he chanted out as he met window upon window containing nothing. And finding the one he wanted, he slid into the room with the grace of a serpent.

"NARU-"

He immediately quieted himself as he saw the blonde sleeping silently in the farthest corner of the room, holding his knees as close to his chest without squishing the precious life in his belly. When all movement ceased, the light sighs of breath could be heard. Mumbling came often than not, and he began humming in his sleep at one point.

"...to..." Sasuke whispered as he tip-toed his way over to his lovely pregnant wife. Naruto twitched slightly before huddling himself together even tighter, and it was then that Sasuke sat down beside him, his warmth attracting the blonde. Naruto slowly slid to the right, his head falling on Sasuke's willing lap. But the movement immediately startled the boy, jerking his yellow head up with wide blue eyes. And turning to Sasuke, he scooted away quickly. Sasuke scooted after him, and Naruto just scooted away farther. And it kept going until Naruto had ended up trapped in one of the other corners of the room, looming over him at what he looked at to be menacing. And putting his arms over his head as protection, Naruto whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Really! So please don't hit me! Please don't hate me!" he cried out to Sasuke as he pushed his hands against the wall behind Naruto to trap his head.

"...I'm proud to say I've never hit you in my life, outside of sparing!" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto remained hidden under his arms.

"What about the hating part, neh!" Naruto yelled out through muffling flesh. Sasuke tightened his fists against the wall.

"DON'T ASSUME I HATE YOU, BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"WELL THEN WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES!"

"ISN'T THAT WHAT HATE IS! WHERE I'M SO ANNOYING YOU CAN'T STAND ME! I THINK THAT'S WHAT HATE IS, SASUKE!"

"WELL, YOU'RE WRONG! I DON'T HATE YOU!"

"YES YOU DO, OR YOU WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT ME FOR BEING STUPID!"

"I NEVER CALLED YOU STUPID!"

"YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT SAYING IT THOUGH!"

"YOU'RE ASSUMING AGAIN, NARUTO!"

"WELL, THERE'S ANOTHER REASON YOU HATE ME!"

"I HATE THE FOX!"

"WELL, I'M NO FOX! BUT APPARENTLY, I AM IN YOUR EYES! JUST LIKE HOW EVERYONE ELSE SEES ME! A MONSTER!"

"YOU AREN'T A MONSTER!"

"YES I AM! AND THAT IS WHY YOU HATE ME TOO!"

Growing fearsomely tired of the conversation, Sasuke violently grabbed a fistful of Naruto's blonde locks, making the boy cry out loudly in pain, before crushing his lips against his almost to the point of hurting Naruto. Their teeth clacked against each other, and their soft tongues feeling around each other's mouth. Saliva dripped from Naruto's chin as they pulled apart, and Naruto's skin had turned a flushed red color. They stared at each other for only a short moment before Naruto huddled himself up again, away from the rest of the world, even though his world was sitting right in front of him.

His world was crumbling.

"...Naruto..."

"No...I...I'm not going to give up, Sasuke...You can hate me as much as you want, but I'll still be following you, watching you, trying to get your attention. And if that doesn't work, then fine. I'll kill myself."

Sasuke stared in silence at the boy sitting before him, his soul appearing to be a crumpled and torn piece of fragile wet paper. Sasuke had done all of it.

"...Naruto, be serious. That isn't funny."

"Good, because it wasn't meant to be funny. I am quite serious."

"...I know when you're serious, and that isn't serious."

"...And here you are, assuming..."

Naruto tore himself out of his crumpled ball, leaning against Sasuke as to seem they would kiss again, before suddenly pulling the kunai from the back pouch on Sasuke's pants. He twirled in around his finger as he smirked at Sasuke's jaw-dropped face.

"...Still assuming?" Naruto called out as he twirled it for 2 more seconds before bringing it to the soft skin of his wrist. Sasuke growled.

"...Naruto, I'm not fucking kidding."

"You never are, Sasuke-kun."

"...So you're going to throw everything away now? Throw away me, yourself...Your BABY, Naruto? I don't think you have the guts to kill it off."

"I do have the guts, you asshole!"

"Then show me."

Naruto stared out at Sasuke with wide eyes, but they became narrow slits of anger as he bared his teeth.

"...I will show you..."

"Well, go on then."

"I thought you said you had the guts, Naruto."

"I do!"

Naruto's hands were shaking now as he pressed the black sharp blade against his skin. The cold metal touching his skin made him whimper, and it was at that point, Sasuke beckoned for Naruto as he sighed.

"...Come here..."

"NO!" Naruto shouted as he pressed the blade firmly against his shaking arm, still not brave enough to draw the blood out, "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!"

"You think this is a game, Naruto? This game is gambling the life of our child. Now step down."

"...**Never**," Naruto whispered in hatred. The trembling was getting to his legs now, and he could barely stand up.

He wasn't going to lose.

"...Naruto, that's enough...Stop it now."

"I have to show you I have guts, you heartless asshole..."

Sasuke's eyes looked pained as he noticed the hot angry tears of misery and fear trail down his lover's face.

"...I'm going to get you to stop hating me..."

And as he gripped the dagger to motion a quick slice, Sasuke shot up from his seat to tear it from his hands and fling it at the wall, now porting a large hole from the excessive chakra use from the Uchiha.

Sasuke was beyond angry.

Naruto backed up to the wall to get as far away, but Sasuke's fists punched through the plaster, letting the white flaky chunks of wall crumble around them. Naruto was trembling as the chakra flared from Sasuke, and he knew he was going to get it.

Sasuke was never one to go easy.

Naruto's face was damp with tears, and still he was crying silently. And turning his fists in the wall, he leaned up to Naruto so their faces were not even an inch away.

"...Is it fun, risking the life of a child, my child, your child, our child?" Sasuke was smiling, but that was not the smile Naruto wished to see.

"...Is it fun, threatening the life of my only family? Is it fun, Naruto, to know that you're all I have, and you take pleasure in making my life hell by pulling these stunts? Is it fun to see me in pain?"

Naruto was sobbing now, and it was then that he answered, hands over his eyes.

"...No..."

And then the room was left in utter silence, save the loud sobbing emitting from the blonde being held against the wall by Sasuke.

Sasuke had made Naruto cry.

Naruto had tried to be strong, tried to be an equal opponent, but it seemed that he always lost to the Uchiha. And as he cried to himself, he had never felt more miserable in his life. Standing here, pinned to a wall, afraid of his lover's violence, afraid of his lover in general, and crying, it all added up to so many heart-wrenching feelings, he wished he could jump out the window and end it all.

Not even the fact that his baby would die too mattered to him at this point.

At this point, all that mattered was Sasuke.

He wanted to slide to the floor so he could curl up and cry loudly to himself, but the man above him pulled his hands out of the wall and grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. This only invoked more tears from the boy.

And the worst part about it was the fact that Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"...Are you going to hide now? Trying to hide away, so maybe I won't find you? Do you really think it's that easy!" Sasuke was yelling again, and Naruto only continued to cry.

"Please!" Naruto called out between sobs, "I just want us to be happy again!"

"It isn't that easy, Naruto!"

"Why not!"

"Because you've already done too much!"

Naruto let out another choked breath before grabbing a hold of Sasuke's collar.

"I love you, is that not good enough!"

Sasuke said nothing to this, and Naruto only bowed his head as he trembled in sorrow.

"...I love you Sasuke...Just love me back...Please..." he whispered to Sasuke as he leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke just leaned away, and if that didn't break Naruto's heart, then nothing would.

"...I love you, Naruto...But you can't keep doing this...I am not one to put up with this shit, as you can see. And I can loose control and seriously hurt you...Do you want that?"

Naruto shook his head as a sob escaped his mouth.

"Then I suggest calming down. You've threatened the baby enough today, so don't start with the stress...I don't hate you..." Sasuke finally leaned in against Naruto, and it was at that moment that Naruto chose to break down entirely, falling against Sasuke as he couldn't stand any longer, the trembling violent now.

"...I don't...I...D-Don't want..." Naruto couldn't possibly finish his sentence at this point, but Sasuke understood anyway. Kissing his temple, Sasuke sighed and embraced his lover tightly.

"...I know...I'm not going to hate you...Ever."

Naruto twisted in his arms, crying slightly quieter now. And Sasuke took the moment of settling to lay Naruto out onto the examination table and pull a blanket from under it onto the boy. Naruto snuggled into it, a hiccup coming out from under the covers.

"...I...It does-doesn't feel t-the same..." Naruto cried out through the blanket. Sasuke just looked down at the able blankly.

"Dobe, there isn't enough room on the table."

"...Please..."

Finally convinced, he pulled the blanket up and looked down at the still crying blonde before sliding in to join him. There really wasn't that much room, but Sasuke had realized that if they were close enough, they could easily fit. And doing so, they both fell asleep on the table with the 3 words trailing off their lips.

"...I love you..."


	17. And so we meet again

Sorry this took so long to update, but my Word is freaking out on me still! I hope to get that fixed, and I hope to update soon. I'm in quite the writer's block, and I still have no idea where the fuck this is going, so hold on for me X3

Bwahahahahahaha. The return of Itachi can only mean one thing:

**_Today must be 6/6/06_** X3 Have a good dooms day!

---Let me go---

Sasuke entered Sakura's house while he coughed, flinging himself on the couch head first. And as Sakura prepared tea, Sasuke moaned in exhaustion. The girl carefully, unlike the Uchiha, sat down in the comfortable blue chair seated by the couch. Sasuke looked up with only one eye at the girl, questioning her.

"...What?" he growled out. Sakura sighed angrily.

"You, that's what. You need to calm down, you fool, or Naruto's going to get hurt."

"And how will that hurt him?"

"You'll get angry with the fox for molesting you, and you take it out on Naruto instead, and you make him cry like you always do."

"He cries a lot because of the mood swings, Sakura," Sasuke corrected with a growl.

"No he doesn't. His crying has nothing to do with the mood swings, they are all about you. He didn't stop crying when you were dying, he didn't stop crying when you had a fight with him, and he didn't stop crying when he couldn't stop the Kyuubi from hurting you. You, you, you, Sasuke-kun, you. Don't you blame this on the pregnancy which YOU caused."

"But-"

"No excuses, you prick. He's probably crying now that we speak, wondering where you ran off to, away from the Kyuubi and him. And he's probably crying right now because he regrets ever falling for you. He never saw this coming."

Sasuke sat up with that, pointing an angry accusing finger at the kunoichi.

"...Don't you start with that, Sakura. I love him...Are you jealous?"

Her eyes narrowed as chakra flared.

"...I gave up on you when I realized that you didn't love me, and when I realized you were a selfish little prick. I should have warned Naruto, but you both seemed so happy. And now look at you. You're running away from him like a coward, and he's even more miserable than he ever has been. He has a fucking BABY, you bastard, and you just don't seem to care anymore about him. It doesn't mean that he has to stop caring about you."

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"Then why did you come see me? To see if you could hide away for a while? To see if Naruto wouldn't cry for you? Or was it to see how long for Naruto to come crawling back to you?"

Sasuke was standing now, rage eminent.

"...Sakura, I don't EVER want to see him in pain. I would NEVER come here just to get rid of him. And if you say another word-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Sakura pushed him roughly back onto the couch, a smirk on her bright face.

"Shut it, lover boy. You're so fun to get worked up."

Sasuke was about to actually consider hurting the girl when her phone coincidently rang. She chuckled at him, and in return, Sasuke flipped her the bird. Picking up the phone and greeting the person on the other line, she hurled a soup can at Sasuke's head, hitting the bulls-eye and hearing a loud shout of pain come from the boy.

"_...What are you doing, Sakura?_"

"Messing with the Uchiha. You knew he was here, didn't you Gaara?"

"_...I had a hunch... Naruto got outside._"

"What! He knows what could happen in Konoha if he goes outside! Is Naruto okay?"

The name immediately caught the Uchiha's attention, forgetting about the growing bruise on his head.

"_...Well, after the Uchiha ran away from Naruto, he wanted to go apologize, so he put together his sexy no jutsu, forgetting that he barely had chakra to support himself. It broke apart when he was in the middle of a crowd, and they were prepared to murder him_"

And upon the gasp Sakura let out, Sasuke was on that phone faster than one's eyes could follow. He leaned into the receiver with Sakura, who was beyond peeved with the boy.

"...He's okay, isn't he?" she asked Gaara quietly. The boy on the other side scoffed.

"_Thank god I was there, or else he'd be a bloody pulp. He's at the hospital with me, but he's just getting the baby a check-up from Tsunade. He's quite beaten up right now, and he won't look at anyone ...And I'm guessing Sasuke is listening on us?"_

Gaara was answered first with a humming sort of warm laugh. Followed by words.

"...Not anymore...He's already on his way..."

---Never let you go---

"...Are you scared?"

"No."

"...What if I touch you right here?"

"...N-No..."

"You're still a coward in my eyes...That look you're giving me...It's so fearful. You want to look fearsome, but you're doing a bad job, brat."

Naruto had gone to sleep, and it was my turn to go out a prowling. But to wake up to this little brat, that was something else.

I ran my claws down his thigh, and he began trembling lightly. He gulped as he tried to push the urge to run away screaming down, staring me straight in my blood red eyes as to get me off. I smiled at his determination.

Oh, if only the kit would let me have him now...

I leaned into him, my tongue shot out to tap at his collarbone lightly. He inhaled sharply to keep his arousal down. Chuckling in his ear, I bit it.

"...Do you know how many things I could do to you **right now**?"

"...I can think of a few..." he let out half-heartedly. I hummed out another laugh, and he tensed as I put a hand in his pants. I kept it still, seeing how he reacted. But he did nothing, just staring at me with bloody angry eyes.

"...What would you do if I started rubbing this hand against you?"

"...I would do nothing..."

"...Really? You wouldn't run? You wouldn't scream?"

"...Yes..."

I thought over the option of actually giving the kid a hand job, because it would be so easy. But the kit would torture me for all eternity, so I let it slide. And letting out a sigh, I hummed in his ear again.

"...I'm not going to, so stop trembling, coward."

"I'm not trembl-"

"Shut up, brat. I'm doing you a favor by not molesting you any further. Don't make me rape you."

He was silent not, pulling his knees up to his chest protectively. I smirked, our pairs of red eyes blinking in the dark of midnight.

That's a good boy.

"...You aren't going to do anything to me?" he asked. I shook Naruto's head.

"...No. You're safe brat."

I leaned in to his throat again, and he tensed up. I laughed loudly at him, sucking on his neck, leaving quite the hickey. He squirmed until I let go, my hands in the air as if I was being arrested. He looked me over with narrow eyes, scowling.

"Don't do that, asshole"

"Oh, but the kit wouldn't do it to you."

"I don't want it from you."

"But it's the same body."

"It might be the same body, but it's not the same person."

"...So that would mean that you're double-timing the kit."

"I'm not double-timing anyone because YOU'RE the one doing everything."

"Good point."

The hospital room was eerie, even for a demon. The white gleamed grey in the shadows, and all that made noise was our shallow breaths and the rustling fabric of the curtains in front of the open window.

A few moments later, and the brat was passed out.

I shoved him a few times to wake him up.

"Hey!" I said between shoves, "Don't sleep against the wall, it's bad for your spine!"

He leaned forward with his now black eyes half-mast, falling against my chest.

"Hey!" I called out once more, but he just brought his hands up to cup both of my cheeks to kiss me gently. I sat still, frozen against him. He pulled away, his eyes closed, and laid down beside me.

"...Good night..."

I sat there for atleast 10 minutes, my posture not fading in the least as the boy let out sighs of sleep. Kissing was strictly a human thing. I was no human. I might look like one, but I am by no means a human. I slowly turned my head to stare wide-eyed at the sleeping Uchiha, my mouth ajar. No human acts like that and gets away with it.

And as I was about to wring his little neck, Naruto woke up.

"...Good night, Kyuubi," he told me as he took hold of his body and snuggled up to the Uchiha. I scoffed angrily.

"**_Whatever. He was still fun to molest. Waiting for next time._**"

"Don't you dare," he whispered threateningly as he brushed the hair out of Sasuke's eyes and kissed his cheek. I growled loudly.

"**_Stop being all kissy-face with him, fuck!_**"

"Get used to it."

---

"...Isn't that him down there?"

"...Yes. It is."

"But I thought you killed him."

"...I thought so too..."

They stood up in the trees, the shadows hiding most of them. But peeks of the sunrise shone through the early morning clouds unveiled their blood red clouds.

"...So...You're going to be an uncle!" the shark man grinned over at his companion, who turned to him with narrow red eyes.

"...Are you thinking that's going to stop me?" he asked. Kisame shook his head quickly.

"No, I didn't think that. Just wondering what you felt, Itachi-san."

"...I feel nothing..."

"...Not even a little happy? You've given your brother the job of Avenger, and he's fulfilling the duty. Proud?"

"...In a way..."

"See? I knew you felt something!" Kisame's grin was getting on Itachi's nerves of steel, and as he pushed the prying fish man out of the tree, he called out to him with a growl.

"Go get me some dango, fool!"

---

**A/N: Soooorry for that almost lime there :P I bet I scared you! Sorry, but I might be putting some graphic content in this if I'm brave enough. I probably won't, but just be prepared if I ever do XD Love, UN!**


	18. He knows

OOoOOOoooo! I am soo sorry for the long wait on this one. Ah, it was Itachi's birthday 2 days ago, and I tried to get this in by then, but I had socializing to deal with XD So I'm sorry. I haven't been at my computor for a day now, and I hope this one is goood!

**_Happy birthday to you,_**

**_Happy birthday to you,_**

**_Happy birthday dear ITACHIIIII_**

**_Happy birthday to you._**

**Happy belated birthday, love** X3

-lol. And sorry for the Uchihacest right here. It WAS Itachi's birthday, so this was his present XD-

---

A warm hand ran down over Sasuke's chest as he slept, leaving the boy to stir and murmur in pleasure. The hand, albeit calloused, was adorned with long fingers and a red ring slipped over one of them. Sasuke continued to sleep, arching into that hand that was now drawing little circles into Sasuke's dark blue shirt. But feeling that hot breath against his ear, he cringed in slight discomfort.

"...Go to sleep, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered huskily, but the breath chuckled lightly.

"**...Oh, foolish little brother, tsk tsk...**"

His eyes shot open upon the deep voice's arrival only to see air in its stead. He sat up trembling, looking around in paranoia, before heaving lightly. And feeling a wave of nausea wash over him, he threw the blanket over Naruto and rushed over to the bathroom to empty his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl. As the blonde woke from the extra weight of the blanket pushing down on him, he turned his head to the disgustingly loud noises of Sasuke throwing up. Pushing himself to his elbows, he called out to him warily.

"...Sasuke?"

"Nngh... Ha... I'm fine... Ha... Go back to sleep, Naruto... Nngh!"

He heaved once again and closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see what was in his stomach only seconds prior. Naruto scooted back into his blanket, huddling into it with his chin against the pillow as he watched the bathroom door, waiting for Sasuke to come back. Truthfully, he couldn't sleep easy without the raven haired beauty. And even when he got up to go to the bathroom or close a forgotten window in the night, he'd almost immediately wake up and wait. It wasn't too troubling, and it always made Sasuke smile when he returned to find big sky blue eyes staring at him curiously. And giving him a ruffle of his shockingly blonde hair and a kiss on his cheek, they would fall asleep together facing each other with smiles on their lips.

Tonight wasn't going to be like that, and Naruto knew that.

"...Sasuke, I-"

"...No...Don't say anything... I'm fine."

When Sasuke stepped back into the room, looking extremely disheveled and paler than usual, Naruto opened up the blanket. Sasuke watched him for a second with narrow worried eyes before reluctantly accepting the blanket they shared. And pulling the blanket over his head, Naruto couldn't see Sasuke anymore. So instead of tearing it away so Naruto could see, he merely pulled the blanket over his head too. The couple stared at each other dimly, the warm blanket over their heads. They couldn't see much at all, but they knew they were in the middle of a staring contest.

"...Are you sick, Sasuke?" Naruto asked just above a whisper, worry leaking from his lips out to the Uchiha, who jerked when it got to him. He stayed silent for a long while, and Naruto took the chance to press his hand against Sasuke's cheek. The raven immediately shook it off, trying to close his eyes and sleep. But the fox just tried harder, pressing his hand over his bony hip. At that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist harshly and pulled it away from his pelvis. His glare could melt the sheets.

"Stop it, Naruto. It isn't helping. Go to fucking sleep."

The conversation stopped as Naruto took in his breath sharply and silence reigned over them. Not even Sasuke breathed at this point, and he could feel Naruto's wrist shaking, which he then realized he hadn't let go of.

Fuck, he screwed up.

But instead of attacking Sasuke with his violence-intending fists and his very colorful vocabulary,

He reached over with both hands and took to Sasuke's chest, resting his head just above his heart, feeling it jump at his unexpected actions. The fox boy sighed chokingly, and Sasuke winced at the thought of tears in his eyes.

"...I'm sorry...I'm just worried, you know? I'm sorry if I feel like a nagging wife now. And I'm sorry I'm forcing you to answer questions you'd rather not answer...And I'm sor-"

A kiss interrupted his very long apology, and it was then that Sasuke felt the hot tears building in the blonde's eyes. Wiping them away with a thumbnail, he pulled away from Naruto's mouth to cup his cheeks.

"...Stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry for..." he whispered as he brought him into another kiss, this one almost bruising with passion. His tongue clashed with the blonde's as he brought his hands down to fall under Naruto's shirt. Naruto hummed into Sasuke's open mouth as they slowly fell backwards, Naruto's head meeting a soft pillow and his legs wrapping around Sasuke's waist. Slowly disconnecting, Naruto looked over Sasuke with ocean eyes.

"...Will you tell me?" he whispered, his brows furrowed and ready for rejection. Sasuke only shook his head lightly with a soft smile gracing his full lips.

"...It would spoil the mood..."

"Well, you're spoiling the moment by making me worry."

"...There is nothing wrong with me...Just a premonition..."

"A premonition...?"

"...Something bad is going to happen..."

Silence fell between them, and that silence was choking Sasuke to death. Looking through to Naruto's glowing eyes, the raven searched for any sign of tears or extreme worry. And upon finding none, he moved his gaze to Naruto's curled lips.

"...That's okay. I knew something was going to happen eventually..." Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke and hid his face in the Uchiha's collarbone, breathing out shakily. And holding Naruto tightly, they fell asleep on the hospital room floor, under that warm blanket that shared their body heat and their adoration for each other.

---

"...Really. Do you ever sleep?"

"No."

"...Is there a reason?"

"Why must you always be so nosy when it involves my personal affairs?"

"I'm just worried I guess."

The man in question turned to his partner, death laced through his blood eyes.

"...What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. But I'm not going to be all lovey-dovey on your fucking ass. If you die, I'm gonna have to pair up with someone idiotic, in your views. So shut up and sleep. It's already too much now that you've snuck up on your sleeping brother and groped him."

"Ah. That was just to find a reaction."

"Yeah, you sure got one. Poor kid's throat must be burning...What'd he do to deserve that, Itachi-san?"

"...He's interfering with Naruto-kun's capture."

"...So now you're going to kill your brother's unborn kid?"

"...Maybe..."

"Wow, you're evil. And if that's what you're going to do, then I don't want any part in it. I'm not a psychopathic killer."

"...And what about me?"

"Oh, am I supposed to bluntly let out 'You're crazy'?"

The red eyed man didn't answer with words, but with a swift kick to the shark man's shoulder, toppling him over the side. And watching from a tree, that can be deadly. The shark man let out a stifled cry of surprise before calling out to the stoic Uchiha turning away from his falling body.

"You like throwing me out of trees, don't you!"

"Oh, very much, Kisame."

---

It was my idea to stay at the hospital, not Sasuke's. I never wanted to go outside again, like if I did, my skin would be ripped from my body in little bloody chunks one at a time. And no one could persuade me to think otherwise. And it was so convenient, having Tsunade just a few seconds away and a makeshift home. Altogether, to me, it was a paradise.

No one to ridicule me.

No one to hurt me.

No one to harm me in anyway.

Just paradise.

And here was Sasuke, holding my hand the entire time. He was beside me when Tsunade told me everything about my baby, and I had to laugh when he raised an eyebrow absently at all the pregnancy terms. And he was beside me when I went through my mood swings, and he more than likely got a few bruises in return. He was beside me when I went through the pains, gripping his hand until I though it would break.

He was there.

One day, during my examination, he blurted out to Tsunade with his head bowed to both of us,

"He knows where I am."

At first, I didn't understand what he was saying. As ninjas, we have always had enemies. I looked over at Tsunade, who had this bizarre look of horror on her face, like she had just witnessed someone being sliced in half with a chainsaw. And looking over at Sasuke with questioning eyes, he flinched away from my gaze, staring at the floor and clenching my hand tighter. Silence was everywhere, and I turned between both of them to try and figure it out, but all that was done was Sasuke uttering the words:

"He knows where Naruto is."


	19. Let Me Cry

Okay! This one is pretty long! Sorry for the late update! But I've been doing a LOT of socializing lately, and I don't feel all that great when I write while I have guests over. So sorry.

Ah! I got my Itachi cloak in the mail today X3 Ah. It came with NINJA SHOES XDDDD So that's got me excited. Unfortunately, he isn't in this one -sob- but he will be next time DUN DUN DUN D:

Ah ah ah ah, I love drama X3

---

It was one thing to hang around the girls, and it was another to be fondled and cooed about and have giggles erupt all around me. I began to think this was all Sasuke's doing, as in an evil plot to get me all girly, not like I wasn't already. I've been crying so much lately, I think it got the best of me, and I haven't been able to smile for almost a week. And the worst part is, everyone noticed, and now they're trying their best to cheer me up.

Am I really that much of a burden?

The girls, albeit somewhat annoying, were crowded around me tightly, and my face flushed from embarrassment told them they were a bit too close for comfort. They thought it was cute, really, how I would squirm in my chair and blush crimson as they chattered mindlessly about me and Sasuke. A few of my close girlfriends would occasionally put a hand against my stomach, although I warned them that it would burn, it never did. I guess Kyuubi liked girls...But since he's trying to chew out Sasuke, I'd say he just liked the social outings.

You could call it a party, but it really wasn't. There were gifts, nothing more. Gifts for me, or really, my baby. I was so shy; I tried not to accept them. But these were the kunoichi of Konoha! They would never take no for an answer! And with gifts shoved in my face, I shied away from the crowd only to be pulled back in only moments later. These girls were ruthless!

I had wondered where Sasuke had wondered off to, and looking to the side, I noticed the group of boys hoarding over him. I was envious, really, to be with the guys and chat up a storm with Kiba, lean against the wall, looking bored with Shikamaru, eat a few snacks with Chouji, and maybe even play along with Lee's nice guy poses. But here I was, in this ocean of girls, feeling almost alone, as no one was really talking about anything.

And so this is what they call a baby shower...

"You don't seem at all happy."

The red headed boy burst through the swarm of females, wielding a similar thing in his arms. The baby wasn't much different from when I last saw him, but his hair had darkened considerably into a red tinted midnight. It was beautiful, really, and the tendrils pointed in all different directions, almost exactly the same as Gaara's. Thank god the boy wasn't an insomniac, or else they'd look like clones, with their dark raccoon rings.

"I'm not at all. You guessed right," I said quietly with a pitiful grin. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing my forearm and hauling me to my feet, his eyes almost menacing.

"Don't give me your fake smiles, you fool. You're coming with me."

He jerked me to a stand before pulling me cautiously toward the boys, and it was then that I grew truly embarrassed, my face entirely red. I faintly pulled away for a second, but Gaara's hands were fast, leaving me no time to escape. And tossing me forward, I stumbled into the mob of friends, falling haphazardly into Sasuke's arms. The group's conversation quieted immediately, and I choked noticeably as I stuttered out my apologies. And blushing an almost dangerously dark red, I attempted at running away. But arms took hold of me; a pair of arms that you could guess who they belonged to. Everyone smiled at me, and they weren't fake smiles,

They were entirely real.

"How's it going, man?" Kiba was always one to be exuberant about talking with me, and slapping me on the back, my pregnancy hadn't dimmed that in the least. I looked up at him nervously, as if I had done something wrong; a pitiful look that caught everyone's eyes.

"...What?" he asked me. I really didn't know how to answer, so I turned away into Sasuke's yielding arms, hiding my face in his clothed shoulder. Everyone was silent, and it almost seemed that the girls had amplified their noise. Shifting my head so my nose was buried in the dark cloth of Sasuke's shirt, I glanced over at their concerned faces.

"...Don't you think I'm strange? None of you have looked at me oddly yet, and I'm thinking you're just trying to hide it."

No one spoke, and now the same was with the girls just a bit away. Sasuke put his face in my hair, stroking it lightly. No one seemed to think badly of it, and it felt so weird to not have people at my throats.

I'd think atleast one of them would be hesitant to talk to me.

Atleast one.

But here I am, and no one has done such a think. It's like I'm the same Naruto, like my stomach hasn't swelled into the size of a watermelon or two, and I wasn't hugging my HUSBAND, I was hugging my best friend.

But can't they see?

I'm not the same.

This pregnancy has left me emotional, so much to the point where I break down in tears.

This pregnancy has left me with this body, and it makes the people of Konoha laugh loudly at its down right outlandishness.

This pregnancy, I thought, would leave me with even more enemies than I already possessed.

...But I was wrong...?

"...It's not like we could hate you for something like this...I know you expect it from everyone, but that isn't how it works with us. Naruto..."

Kiba was the first to say anything, less act. And stepping closer to me, everyone else in the room did the same. Sasuke kissed the top of my head before gliding out of my arms to lean against the wall, watching as everyone surrounded me. I looked over at him for safety, reaching pointlessly out to him. He only smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment before studying the look on my face when they hugged me. I was, first of all, taken aback. Not one of these people had ever hugged or comforted me, save my teammates and a scarce few that I can barely remember. But now they were all hugging me, at once, whispering little nothings into my ear while I stared on with wide eyes.

...Am I still in Konoha?

By now, we had left the home in Kyokai with nothing but dust. Sasuke believed it (In the words of a certain freeloader) too troublesome for me to have to walk all the way back. And Konoha was slowly easing up to me, be it having a baby, or having all my friends embrace me warmly. If Konoha got worst, they'd have to find a way to get me out of here in the least painful way, a village close enough for me to walk to without falling apart in my current state.

I don't think I would need that.

Now that I realized I have people that care about me, I know they can protect me, whatever it might be against.

...But just the feeling of needing them...

...It makes me sick...

It's like I've become dependent, on everyone. On my lover, my best friend...The village in general...And it's making me sick.

I remember a time, around 9 months ago, where I didn't NEED this. I didn't NEED this support to live, I didn't NEED this kind of attention to keep going. I remember a time where it was enough if someone said hello to me in the morning. It was enough if I knew there was a team waiting for me.

But here I was...

...And I feel so weak...

These tears in my eyes aren't from happiness...

_They're from pain_...

"...Naruto?" one of them called out to me, and I just rubbed my eyes with my fists, hoping that if I did, I'd never have to cry again. But that pleasure is too good for me, and so I let the tears go.

Damn it... Not again...

I don't want to cry.

I don't want to be weak.

I don't want to be like this the rest of my life.

Sasuke's serious and narrow eyes watched my every movement, every hiccup, every sob, and every tear that fell. Crying was something he had seen often, too often. And it was that feeling, the feeling that he was used to it, that made me cringe and scream loudly in my head.

You know as well as I do that I don't want to be like this.

So why let it keep happening to me?

It's like...

You enjoy seeing me in pain...

...Enjoy seeing me helpless...

So when I cry, you'll open your arms to me, like if I rush into them, I'll love you more.

...And now, as you watch me...

Do you enjoy it?

The group held me tighter as I began to tremble, my legs becoming unsteady. And Sasuke just watched me intently from the wall, his mouth curved up into a smirk.

What's that smile for, huh?

You really do like seeing me this way.

Realizing my trembling wasn't from distress, but from anger, I pushed their arms away roughly. I wouldn't let them see my eyes, the key point to my emotion, only my mouth, hung agape in a pant. The circle of space around me grew, like they could sense my anger through an aura.

If only it was that easy...

I was still trembling, and with nothing to support me, I jerked in my stand. A few hands twitched, ready to catch me if I fell, but stopped for my sanctity.

And stalking furiously up to him,

I slapped him for all my strength's worth.

It was really stupid of me, I know, but his eyes...

...His eyes just wouldn't stop laughing at me...

The party-goers gasped in surprise, some bringing hands over their mouths to hide their astonishment. Sasuke's head, be it turned to the side, held the same emotion, where as I was suppressing the urge to scream. Clenched teeth were painfully tight now, and with red eyes of the shocked fox demon within me, I hit him angrily in the shoulder before stumbling with jell-o legs out the open door to the backyard. The Uchiha mansion, be it big, had a similar backyard. And looking over at the old abandoned swing-set from Sasuke's childhood, the swing-set where we had kissed, the swing-set where we laughed, and the swing-set my child would play on, I choked on my breath before setting off into the almost endless sea of trees.

I hadn't stopped crying.

And that in itself was the whole reason I was running away.

Crying never solved anything.

Neither did running, but for now...

...It was all I had left to look forward to.


	20. Lost Chances

What a quick update, neh? X3 Well, this one is pretty long, but kinda senseless. Whatever!

And it might seem like the last chapter with that last line, but it isn't, so don't worry! There will be a baby and a family and EVERYTHING! So just wait!

W00t for 20 chapters! Yeeeaaay! X3

-Dances in her Itachi cloak some more-

---

All I needed was to be alone...

This sounded so strange from a boy who had been alone his whole life, and it was finally, at this point, where he was getting too much attention. Was there such a thing?

I sat up in a secretive break, in between two branches parted from the trunk. It was a very nice hiding place, a tight fit for me and my belly, but perfect. I was sure no one could see me from there, being bushels of leaves blocking a view. So I sat there, my knees as close to my chest as they could get with my immense stomach, staring blankly out at the open canopy.

I'd be nice if I could stay here forever, never having to show my face to anyone...

...Especially him...

At the moment, I was so angry with him, it bordered hatred. But realizing I could never possibly hate him, and remembering a little emotional outburst I had gone through before any of this, I had never hated him. He was like the brother I never had...

...But now he's the lover I've always wanted...

I picked off some bark with my stubby fingernails, my mind sinking into depression. I hadn't meant for all of this to happen. And now look! I'm helpless. Helpless is almost an understatement.

I'm worthless.

There's the word.

I'm stupid.

No wonder all of Sasuke's nicknames had something to do with my stupidity.

He was right.

...I'm absolutely useless...

"...I've found you, Naruto-kun..."

---

Itachi was bound to be the first one to find Naruto, he knew it.

Sasuke bounded through the canopy of green, trailing his red eyes over every inch of ground to find an abnormal orange blob with sunshine hair. He had no such luck during the first 20 minutes of his rescue mission. But turning to hear a voice he didn't recognize immediately, he shot out to find it.

---

"...Neji? How...Did you get here?"

The boy with white eyes raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Byakugan, fool," he informed me matter-of-factly before holding out his bandaged hand to me. I shied away, eyes narrow and skin flushed red.

"I don't want to go back."

"Everyone's worried, Naruto-kun. And you can't stay here forever."

I looked up at him angrily. "Why not?"

He poked my stomach.

"That's going to be born in only a few days. An unassisted birth can be dangerous for both of you. You'd lose so much blood, you could die. And what would you sterilize the baby with? A birth is not as easy as you think it is."

My glare worsened. "I never said it was going to be easy!"

"But do you understand, Naruto-kun? You can't stay here. You could get sick from the night air, or something poisonous might bite you. You could fall, Naruto-kun, and kill your baby."

I looked down at my outstretched feet. Whenever they mentioned my baby's death, I'd always stop in my tracks and agree with whatever term it was, as long as no harm was done to my baby.

"...What did Sasuke...Look like...Before I left?" I asked timidly. He nodded off to the side.

"His face was red from anger. And I swear, it looked like he wanted to kill you."

I averted my eyes lowly, a shaky breath escaping my lips.

"...He's not going to let me slip out of that one...He'll probably throw me out."

---

Sasuke clenched his fists at that. Hiding in the bushes just below the tree, he suppressed his scream of rage.

When had he ever thrown Naruto out?

When had he ever gone as far as to even consider killing Naruto?

Nothing they were saying was making any sense to him...

...Especially the fact that Naruto was actually talking to Neji, not Sasuke, about his problems. HE should be the one talking to Naruto, cooling him down, persuading Naruto to come home. Not the Hyuuga.

He only continued to watch from his lower level, his neck craned almost painfully to see.

"Sasuke would never throw you out, Naruto-kun," damn straight. He loved him.

"Are you sure about that? On one or more occasions, I've seen his eyes look at me like he truly hated me." Sasuke's teeth clenched. He had never been used to looking at people with love, or any other emotion other than disliking. And so he felt the need to apologize.

"...I think I've been getting on his nerves a lot lately...Because I'm so stupid, he doesn't want to talk to me..."

Sasuke didn't know how to react.

...Stupid?

Sasuke had never hated Naruto because he was stupid. Actually, he had never hated Naruto, and he had never really thought of him as entirely stupid. He was more or less dense, but that didn't help his situation.

"...And he likes to see me cry."

Sasuke hated those tears.

Sasuke hated those sobs.

Sasuke hated those moments where Naruto would cry into his hands because he had no better place.

Because he had felt like he either couldn't do anything to help him,

Or felt that he had caused those tears.

"...I never want to cry again. It's going to be hard, I know. But right now, as I talk to you about it, I feel like crying...As if it's the only thing I CAN do. I'm useless."

Sasuke looked at his feet...Is that because of me too?

_You aren't useless, Naruto..._

---

"...I don't want to cry, Neji... I don't want to go home..."

"...So you're going to stay here?"

"...I know that I might fall or something like that...So maybe I'll get somewhere to stay that's as far away from Konoha as possible..." I focused my eyes on an abandoned bird's nest just a branch below me. Eggshells littered the inside, and it looked like no one had been there for weeks.

...Did they miss their home?

...Were they reluctant to leave?

...Like I am?

Neji watched me with narrow concerned eyes, and I tried to stay as still as I could. His eyes can see everything about me.

"...I know you're scared."

I jerked my head up to look at him. "I am not!"

Neji shook his head lightly, still staring at me.

"...You're scared. Scared to leave your hometown again, scared your friends will be angry with you if you do... And I think you're scared of Sasuke."

My eyes grew wide with the mention of his name.

I wasn't scared of Sasuke.

I've never been scared of Sasuke...

I am not scared of SASUKE!

My fists clenched, and Neji blinked.

"...I am right. You are scared of him."

I clenched my fists to the point where my fingernails pressed into my palms to make little crescent moons before standing quickly.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF SASUKE! IF ANYTHING, I HATE HIM! I NEVER WANT TO GO HOME AGAIN, AND I'M NOT GOING TO CRY, BECAUSE I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

The tears fell from my eyes, and at that point, I wanted to kill myself. And slowly lowering my fists to my side, I dropped my head lowly, my bangs covering my tearful eyes. My trembling didn't cease along with my crying.

"...I'm not scared...I'm not scared of Sasuke...I'm not scared of him."

"...You're scared he's going to leave, aren't you?"

I didn't answer with my usual protest, because I knew I couldn't deny it in any way.

"...Yes..." I whispered under my breath, "...That's what I'm scared of..."

---

Sasuke had his face in his hands, frustration running through his shaky breaths.

...This is what Naruto has been thinking?

The thought of Naruto in so much pain because of Sasuke made him sick.

...It's all his fault...

Running trembling hands through his hair, he exhaled slowly. He didn't want this to get to him, to make him angry with Naruto. He always lost his temper with the boy, even though it was Naruto's fault, it didn't need to end so painfully.

Naruto didn't deserve that.

He'd been like that his whole life, yelled at. And to finally get a new life, or atleast a chance, and have it backfire on him, it must feel horrible. Sasuke couldn't imagine the hurt in Naruto. No wonder he cried so much.

His anger toward Naruto was scaring the blonde.

...It scared him to the point where he would cry.

...And led him to the conclusion that Sasuke hated him.

Sasuke looked up at the two in the tree, and realized that Naruto had broken down into sobs, the calming hands of Neji around him. The fact that Neji had gotten to Naruto before him was still bugging him to no end.

Jealous of the Hyuuga, he stood abruptly and jumped to the tree, startling Naruto, not Neji. Neji had seen him watching, a glare in his eyes as Naruto emptied his heart out to the boy. But Neji just smiled lightly in Naruto's sunshine hair as Sasuke hissed in anger, still running his hands up and down Naruto's shaking back.

"...Naruto-kun," he whispered in the fox boy's ear, "Sasuke's come for you..."

---

"...Time to go home."

I shook my head and pressed myself closer to Neji's comforting arms.

Neji was here to comfort, so that's what he should have been doing, not forcing me to Sasuke.

"I don't want to go home!" I cried, my tears wetting Neji's shirt. Neji whispered a few soft nothings into my ear before slowly pulling back. My cries had depleted into occasional whimpers at this point, and with nothing else to hold onto, I clutched at my kneecaps. My eyes were red and watery, irritation making me rub them feverishly, only ending with a deeper red color. I didn't want to look at Sasuke, to see the anger in those bottomless black eyes, to see the hatred he had toward me. I wanted it all to go away.

I hid my face in my hands as he stepped closer to me, afraid of an attack. I had hit him twice, and I think he should pay me back. But all he did was slide his warm hands around my back and under my knees to pick me up before giving me a chaste kiss to my right temple. I slowly removed my hands to see not the anger or the hatred, but the loving smile he had pressed to his fine rosy lips as he kissed me again, on the forehead. Neji was smiling at me too, using almost the same smile Sasuke had. And realizing I was all wrong, my entire idea on Sasuke was a mistake, I put my hands to my eyes to hide the newly forming tears, and tried to keep quiet my sobs. Neji had brought himself over to us, his hand in my hair, stroking every strand, while Sasuke continued to smile and kiss my cheek. They listened in on my cries with their concern , petting and comforting me as well as they could, letting me be in the midst of the attention...

...Finally the attention...


	21. I Like It When You Smile

Oh my god, I'm soooo sorry this is so late DX But was freaking out on me, and wouldn't let me upload anything until just now. So, I'm reeeaaaaal sorry.

Sara needs reviews because she feels horrible :(

WARNING: KyuuSasu near blowjob XD Just keep that in mind. It might even get worst ooooo

Falling asleep beside his precious Naruto, who was now calm and sensible, he had forgotten the possibility of waking up beside someone with a completely different personality. Sasuke slept soundly, his breath coming out in soft streaming sighs of contentment, his midnight hair fanned across the white pillow in a sharp contrast.

Kyuubi thought it was delicious.

The demon got on his knees beside the bed, resting his head on the heels of his palms as he pressed his elbows to the mattress. Looking over the Uchiha casually with raised eyebrows, he exhaled against Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's brows knitted together tightly, discomfort evident from the hot puffs of air being blow across his pale face. He groaned and turned to his side, his eyes only slightly open. But that was enough to see the bright red and venomous eyes of the Kyuubi watching him like its prey. And Sasuke would have thought himself that if it had been anytime before, where he was afraid of the fox and everything about him. But now, as he watched him with half-lidded eyes, he wasn't. Leaning forward, Sasuke claimed the lips of the Kyuubi before settling back down to cuddle into the blankets, hiding his yawn poorly.

"Good night, Kyuubi..."

The fox was extremely angry at this point, his narrow red eyes trying to burn holes straight through Sasuke's skin, hoping he would bleed through the sheets. And having no such luck, he just opted for tackling the boy and fucking him on the spot. Sasuke's eyes were wide with horror as the fox pinned him to the bed, pooling the blanket he was under at their feet. The fox's grin held no secret as to what he was planning, and Sasuke began to fight, kicking and squirming lightly. He had to remember: This was Naruto's body. Don't hurt the baby.

"Ah, giving in, bitch? It's about time. And just in time, because I'm in need of a good rut. Even if you aren't up for it, I'll fuck you anyway."

Sasuke jumped as the demon began playing with the waistband of his pants. And pulling them off and away, he immediately clenched his legs together to keep the fox away from his most precious piece. The fox smirked, and placing his clawed hands on Sasuke's knees, he spread them forcefully. And looking down between his legs, the fox smiled with raised eyebrows.

"My, my, my, little Uchiha, you-"

"If you say one more word, I swear I will punch you so hard..."

"Hit your bitch? Why, that isn't very nice of you. And poor Naruto..."

Sasuke was trembling now. From anger, from fear, he didn't know. But he knew that if he didn't stop this now, he'd have an aching ass and a sobbing Naruto in the morning, with neither sounding appealing.

Kyuubi leaned his head down to his inner thighs, licking here and there with his rough tongue. Sasuke's face was as red as a tomato from both the embarrassment and the pleasure. He clenched his teeth as he watched the demon's mouth descend lower and lower, finally stopping to blow hot air over Sasuke's evidence as a man.

But as the demon smirked and opened his mouth wide to accommodate Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed his head and twisted it to the point where Kyuubi was forced on his back, not wanting to break Naruto's neck. Sasuke scrambled for his pants, and slipping into them with ease, he was torn back by Kyuubi, the fox's hands on his hips, pushing his pants down again. Sasuke held onto the fabric this time, not wanting the Kyuubi to arouse him any further. Turning around quickly, Sasuke aimed a fist for the fox's large stomach. Stopping only a few centimeters away from the target, he looked up into Kyuubi's ferocious red eyes. A deep scowl was etched onto Naruto's face, and Sasuke wished he'd never have to see that face on his lover ever again.

"...You're bluffing, bitch," he growled. Sasuke's narrow eyes flickered with amusement.

"...You're right," Sasuke said as he pulled his fist away, "...But you still couldn't fuck me with that stomach of yours."

Kyuubi hadn't thought of that as a setback, he thought of it as a nuisance. A heavy and painful nuisance, but he was sure it was worth it in the end. And still, he hadn't really thought of it as being in the way. He was horny, after all, and that always kills your brain.

"...Well, fuck. You got me, brat. I can't fuck you. Lucky you. But you just wait...When this baby is born, you're ass is going to be the sorest in Konoha."

Kyuubi stepped away from the raven haired boy, letting him lose the killing intent and the fright. Kyuubi left Sasuke to breathe to go to the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets and shelves and pantries.

Sasuke was alone, his hands running through his hair. He'd been doing that a lot lately, as if stroking the black locks would kill his frustration right then and there. It was becoming a habit, and if Naruto caught on, the blonde would be guilty for Sasuke's anger. Ah, if only he could keep his famous cool all the time with Naruto. Naruto just didn't work like that. He was almost the opposite of what Sasuke was, and in that sense, they were perfect for one another. They had something the other didn't have, and wanted. Naruto with his courageous views, bold voice, and determination, and Sasuke with his downright beauty and talent. You couldn't go wrong with either.

Sasuke exhaled deeply. The fox had almost gone too far tonight. So far, it had terrified the brave Uchiha. He worried that if Naruto weren't pregnant, Kyuubi would have raped him for all his worth. Sasuke doubted Naruto had much control over the fox, as if the more pregnant he got, the more frequent the Kyuubi would make his nightly visits. The Uchiha had best prepare himself for the baby, because he was sure once it was gone from Naruto's stomach, the fox would be as horny as ever.

Upon hearing a clatter coming from the kitchen, Sasuke lifted his head to stare at the door. He really didn't like his house being wrecked. And gathering up enough courage, Sasuke hesitantly went into the kitchen to see what he was doing. Kyuubi was sifting through every single little box, can, and bowl there was, his nose stuffed into the cupboard, as if he was smelling out what he wanted. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and raised a lone eyebrow.

"...What are you doing?"

Kyuubi didn't acknowledge Sasuke's presence, only continued his search.

"Sardines, chocolate ice cream, and raspberries...where do you keep those?"

Sasuke's mouth agape, he directed the fox to where they would be. And sitting at the kitchen table, he watched with curiosity as the fox's bright red chakra tail swung back and forth, side to side, and twitched occasionally, the unusual trait easily distracting. Kyuubi all but threw the foods upon the counter, looking them over with narrow eyes, licking his lips. Sasuke blinked.

"...Cravings?"

"I had warned the brat about this, but he didn't listen. He thought he wouldn't go through it, but you were WRONG, KIT!" the Kyuubi yelled it as though Naruto could hear it. And with a long silence, Kyuubi was staring at the ceiling.

"...Yes, I did tell you."

"...No, you weren't listening, fool!"

"You're the one overreacting!"

The conversation happening with the Kyuubi and Naruto was quite amusing since Sasuke could only hear half of it, and this half being extremely short-tempered and bold. He just smiled widely, which was something Kyuubi caught instantly.

"...What are you smiling about, bitch?"

Sasuke began a quieted laugh, his frame shaking lightly from the expressed amusement. Kyuubi scowled at him.

"Bitch," he muttered. Sasuke just continued to laugh heartily under his breath as he beckoned for the fox with a curling finger. The Kyuubi growled low in his throat before complying, turning the corner of the table, and facing the smiling Uchiha. Sasuke still beckoned for him, his finger curling repeatedly. The fox rolled his harsh red eyes before leaning down to the seated boy before him.

Being pulled down for a passionate kiss wasn't really what he expected, especially not from the boy who was so very unwilling to his touch. But Kyuubi just let it happen, suppressing a light gasp as he felt arms encircle his shoulders to wrap around his neck, Sasuke's tongue making an entrance into his mouth. Unlocking Naruto's jaw, Kyuubi invited in the flesh, sucking on it and battling for dominance. But, being Naruto's body, it was small and frail compared to the raven, so Sasuke won easily. And after a minute or two of saliva swapping, Sasuke's tongue retreated, leaving a thin string of the fluid connecting them. But wiping it away, Sasuke pressed his forehead to Naruto's, who stared at him with half-lidded almost angry red eyes.

"...You do realize I'm not Naruto," the Kyuubi questioned quietly. Sasuke nodded slowly, a smirk on his lips.

"...What does that matter? When I see you, you're Naruto. But when you're talking or acting unlike Naruto, that's when I see you for whom you really are."

There was a thick silence drifting through the dark dusty house. By Sasuke's internal clock, it was around 3 in the morning. Another 5 hours with the demon, and he'd have his lover back.

Kyuubi shifted, breaking tension. The fox's eyes refused to meet Sasuke's, finding the linoleum floor more interesting.

"...Kit says he's sorry."

Sasuke frowned. The Dobe had nothing to be sorry for. Stroking Naruto's sunshine hair, he pressed a kiss to his whiskered cheek.

"...Tell him it's fine."

"...He won't take no for an answer," the fox translated, staring up at pitch black eyes that mimicked the midnight sky. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed from frustration for a moment before softening to a warm smile.

"...The fox can't do anything to me right now, Naruto..." Sasuke smiled wider at the fiery glare he received for the comment, "...And I'm not scared, nor angry..."

The fox stared at him still, his glare receding.

"...Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," he answered. The demon huffed for a moment, listening to his hosts words, leaving a waiting Sasuke.

"...He doesn't believe you. I doubt he'll listen to anymore reasoning," with that, the Kyuubi sighed angrily, his chakra tail twitching violently. Sasuke shook his head, which rubbed Naruto's in return. Sasuke pressed his hands to the sides of Naruto's head, massaging the boy through the golden hair.

"...Naruto...Come out now," Sasuke whispered in his coaxing. Shortly after, the Kyuubi shook his head.

"...He doesn't want to."

"Well, can't you make him?"

"Of course I can...But he's quite upset with me for obvious reasons. And he's scared of you."

"He's never scared of me," I began strongly, "And I don't care, I need him right now."

"But what about my fun?" Kyuubi whined loudly, annoyed beyond belief. Sasuke snorted.

"You aren't getting any tonight, so just deal with it." Kyuubi eyed him warily.

"...You promise not to do anything to him?" Sasuke was startled by the fox's protectiveness. Nodding his head, the beast groaned quietly before giving up, letting his tail and boiling chakra sizzle away into nothing but steam, leaving a lonely looking boy in his stead. The boy with the glowing-in-the-dark blue eyes, that were forever luminescent and beautiful.

The boy Sasuke loved so much.

Naruto pressed his hands over Sasuke's, who was still stroking the sides of the blonde's head. And looking him over with those cerulean eyes that melted everyone's heart, he furrowed his eyebrows pitifully.

"...You aren't angry?"

Sasuke slowly slid his hands over Naruto's shoulders, over his arms, and dropped down to his waist, pulling him to his lap. Naruto looked more hesitant than ever, fearing Sasuke would yell in his face or hit him. But the raven was all but angry, rubbing little circles in Naruto's skin. Naruto sat still, not really knowing what to do in the situation. He was expecting the Sasuke who yelled at him, the one that would blame him for everything, not...This thing...

A cramp made Naruto jolt. Sasuke looked up at him with questioning eyes, but Naruto was haunch over in pain, trying not to clutch too tightly to his stomach. It was at that point where Sasuke brought his hand out to the large bulge, massaging it for all it's worth, forcing Naruto to lean back against his other arm. The fingers kneaded tenderly at the knotted flesh, drawing invisible circles over the skin. Naruto's face was contorted in pain, a face Sasuke didn't like at all. And rubbing slower and more carefully, the face eased and the body slouched. And slouching so far back, his head met the counter. Finding his body content, he lifted his head up, only to find that it was sticky. Quickly bringing his hand to the back of his head, he realized just what the forgotten chocolate ice cream was doing: melting.

"Eeeeeeh, Sasukeeeee!" he whined as he ran his hand through his matted sticky hair. Sasuke laughed at that, standing up and setting his Naruto on the stool. He threw away the dripping box of ice cream, a smile on his face. Naruto huffed, his hair in clumps and knots from the liquid sugar, but loosened up at Sasuke's shaking frame, laughing still. And beckoning for the raven, who was immediately beside him, he grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt and yanked him down so their lips connected. And it being a short and chaste kiss, Naruto pulled away only slightly so they could breath, smiles on both of their faces. Naruto's was by far the brightest as he let out a short chuckle before letting out a sigh in the form of words:

"...I like it when you smile..."


	22. Failure

DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW BAD I WANTED TO PUT SOME KISAITA IN THIS FANFIC! XD But I refrained, because I don't want to scare you guys off. By the way, this fic has got 25,000 hits! Ironic, isn't it?

I don't like this chapter very much, even with so much KisaIta hinting and Kisame JAWsomeness. I just...I dunno. Don't like it D:

WHATEVER! OMG GETTING CLOSE TO CLIMAAAAX!

* * *

"This is a little much, don't you think? Jesus Christ, I wouldn't want to be that kid..."

"Shut up. No one asked you. And this is just to have myself some fun, nothing on your account. The Kyuubi seems..."

"Horny?" he cut in. The man turned to stare at him with narrow piercing eyes.

"...Yes. That's it."

"I wouldn't get in the way of that. Or that'll be you in your little brother's place."

Itachi sneered.

"True. I'll stay down...That's disgusting."

"...And this is coming from the guy who gropes his little brother while he sleeps?"

Itachi raised a fist to the shark man, and the one about to receive the abuse immediately silenced himself.

"...But what are we going to do with the baby?"

Itachi peered through the shining window of his family's old summer house with a little tilt off the tree branch. He spied on the sleeping Naruto, his face nestled into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"...Well, it would very much interfere with the extraction," Itachi said under his breath, "so I guess we'll wait..."

Kisame hummed out an agreement, crossing his legs and looking up at his partner. And upon realizing Itachi had activated the Sharingan, tomoe swirling, he smiled an extremely toothy grin.

"...When?"

"...**Tomorrow**..."

---

The thing in his stomach was restless, squirming and wriggling and all other forms of movement. Naruto scrunched his face in pain and at the annoyance of being woken, but softened as he lifted his groggy eyelids to the Uchiha above him.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the right Uchiha.

He gasped and jerked his head to the side, taking in his surroundings. There was no Sasuke by his side, there was no fluffy warm bed, and there was no home surrounding him. Just his brother-in-law, looming over him menacingly, his hands beside Naruto's head pinning him down were not unnoticed. It was still night out, and the moon shone down on the red clouds on Itachi's coat harshly. The ground, as Naruto was starting to realize, was cold, hard, and wet from extremely early morning dew. He didn't recognize anything around him, so he guessed he was far away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the fish man Kisame, the one who had threatened to cut off his legs with his giant sword when they first met in the hotel. Naruto had to watch as Sasuke was torn to pieces, body and soul. It had scared him, when he saw those blank dead eyes on Sasuke, like his mind had lost itself and it was being drained of memories, or rather, forced to recall memories he didn't want to. And as he helped him to the ground, he tried to search for Sasuke's warmth, but failed miserably. He was cold, beaten, and utterly destroyed. And the man who had done all of that had himself draped across Naruto in a resemblance of Sasuke, the way his eyes narrowed when he smirked, how his midnight hair fell against his pale face beautifully, and how his lips were barely a shade rosier than his skin. He didn't want to think of Itachi like Sasuke, or think he was beautiful, but unfortunately, he was. And that beautiful face smiled down at Naruto, and Naruto wanted to bite his head off so he wouldn't have to remind himself that this was not Sasuke.

"...So, Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?"

The boy in question jerked his head forward to face the older boy.

"Get the fuck off me, you sicko! Where am I! Where's Sasuke! Goddammit, get the fuck OFF!" Naruto punctuated the off with a knee to the abdomen, in which Itachi took no mind. He thought it would hurt him, that he'd atleast grunt of flinch in pain, but his luscious lips only curved inwardly.

"Come now, Naruto. Don't try to jostle me. You're baby's coming today!" Itachi feigned his excitement well, and Naruto's eyes shot open wide to stare blankly at the murderer.

"..._Today_...?" Naruto whispered with as much fear and anxiety as a pregnant woman could, even though he was no woman. Itachi nodded lightly, his head cocked to the side.

"...But you wonder where Sasuke is? He's wondering where you are, or course. One would expect as much from a to-be father..."

Itachi brushed a cold hand across Naruto's face, bringing shivers down the boy's spine.

"...I'm going to be an uncle soon, eh?"

And leaning down to press a kiss to Naruto's neck, Kisame groaned.

"Will you stop teasing him? I mean really, Itachi. Look at him! He's trembling like a rabbit!"

Naruto wanted to HUG Kisame at this point, forgetting all about the threat of losing his legs. Anything to thank the fish man.

"Kisame, you like to butt into everything I do, don't you?"

"Very much, actually. But I AM a man with morals, Itachi-SAN. I can't let you touch him like that when he's fucking pregnant with your brother's BABY."

Naruto was on the verge of crying tears of happiness. Thank you, fish man, thank you.

Itachi's eyes shifted over to the approaching shark man, a scowl on his lips. Kisame tugged Naruto out from under Itachi with little protest, if any. Naruto looked over his shoulder at the casually laying Itachi. Kisame ruffled Naruto's sunshine hair, his ominous teeth almost scaring the boy.

"Itachi's a pervert. Sorry," Kisame said loud enough for Itachi to hear, multiplying the depth in Itachi's scowl, his rosy lips twitching in anger.

"Shut up, fish-cake," was all that Itachi said. Kisame actually burst out laughing, and Naruto almost thought Itachi was addressing that name to him, being what his name actually meant.

"You've finally found a pet name! Congratulations!" Kisame uttered out cheerily as his laughter subsided. Itachi just kept his vision away from the staring Naruto and his fish-like partner, finding more interest in a certain mossy rock a few feet away.

"...So you're going to kill me soon?" Naruto blurted out, anger returning to his senses, "Why be nice to me when you're going to kill me off anyway!"

Kisame was silent, where as Itachi's eyes slid over to Naruto with horrifyingly agile grace.

"...Because it's much more fun that way. What, do you want us to torture you? Do you want that instead of our fake kindness? We can't do anything to you until you have your baby, so shut the fuck up and calm down before I do what I said earlier and rip it out!"

"Itachi-" Kisame began, but was stopped almost immediately. Itachi knew Kisame would never sit back and watch a still-born child die in front of him, much less by the hands of Itachi.

"Shut up. Naruto-kun, by the time you have that baby, you'll probably already be dead. Today is the birth of your son and the day of your death."

Naruto would have glared fire at Itachi, but he just blinked up at him curiously big cerulean eyes.

"How do you know it's a boy!"

Itachi merely pointed to his red swirling eyes, his finger slack and bored.

"No wonder my little brother calls you usuratonkachi."

Naruto blushed angrily at his pet name and turned away from Itachi, sitting cross-legged in a huff. His folded arms rested limply on his about-to-burst stomach and his gaze rested upon the fish man smiling down at him still.

"...Itachi might look scary sometimes, actually, most of the time, but he'd never hurt your baby, Naruto-kun," Kisame assured the lightly frightened boy on the ground. Itachi hissed as he rolled out to grab the mossy rock he had been looking at and threw it at Kisame's head, but ducked too quickly for it to make contact. Itachi hissed again through clenched teeth as he began hurling an assortment of items found on the forest floor. Acorns, rocks, twigs, anything Itachi could get his pale little hands on. Kisame dodged all of them. Naruto watched in an astonished amusement as the fish shinobi took on all different body positions to escape being bludgeoned with the things. But finally, with much effort from Itachi, he sent a painful looking stone that hit the target head on. Kisame dropped to the ground limply, shaking hands on his face.

"FUCK!" he screeched. Naruto would have laughed, would have liked to laugh, but with Itachi here, he didn't want to make a sound. After a few more loud curses, Kisame slowly brought himself into a sitting position, cupping the bruised side of his face. Itachi chuckled at the glare aimed toward him, a heavy smirk on his lips.

Naruto didn't want to see this, this nonsense. These two were either perfect for each other, or just acting up to the frightened fox-boy. He was actually on both sides, not liking the latter theory as much. But if he had to deal with their role-playing, then fine. Naruto could deal with that, because he'd dealt with it his whole life. People all around him pressed fake smiles to their lips, happiness to their faces, leaving the little boy even lonelier than he originally was, staring off into blank affection. That wasn't affection; it was torture.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Kisame was bold enough to run a blunted fingernail over his stomach. Naruto jerked away, but Kisame put up a surrendering hand, not wanting to frighten him. Naruto was tense, eyes wide. He trusted Kisame more than he did Itachi, for obvious reasons, but still, he knew this was the man that would kill him.

"...How is it coming out?" Kisame innocently asked. Itachi rolled his eyes, and Naruto blinked with red cheeks.

"C-section, fish-cake," Itachi growled lowly. Kisame smiled and turned to Itachi.

"I'm starting to like that name."

---

In Konoha, there would have been guards up and around, everywhere. But this was Kyokai, not some secret hidden ninja village. It was a city full of regular people, people with no goals of being the greatest ninja ever, of being the Hokage. These people had no fear of their city being bombarded by rogue ninja, or having people kidnapped, or having people killed in the streets. They didn't need double the protection for their family.

But that's what Sasuke needed, but couldn't get.

Sasuke had been up early that morning, feeling the cold emptiness in the bed and knowing it was Itachi who had taken him.

"Have you seen a man with a black cloak and red clouds on it and lines under his eyes? He's probably with a shark-like man with a big sword and a little blonde boy too!" this is what Sasuke had asked the villagers. And if the question wasn't answered with laughter or a strange look, they'd shake their heads with a "no". Sasuke was panicking beyond belief as he hit the rooftops, gliding across them shakily, but quickly. And upon reaching the city limits, he looked out over the miles and miles of forest with wide scared eyes. Dropping to his knees, he let go the breath he had been holding in as he buried his face in his hands,

He had failed.

Arms encircled his shaking frame, and he jolted his face up to peer over his shoulder.

A smile fell against his lips as he looked at Sakura's pained face, relating so easily to what she felt. He slowly brought a hand up to rest in her hair, stroking the side of her head as she began to cry. She had heard from the villagers apparently, and had searched for Sasuke everywhere. And finally catching up to him, to find him like this... It truly broke her heart.

Sasuke turned completely toward her, letting her fall into his lap and sob while he ran shaky fingers through pink hair and trailed feather light kisses over her temple. Sakura kissed him in return, her rosy lips against his cheek. They knew that lips against lips were meant for lovers only, for people sharing that intimate bond. In this scene, that counted for everything, and they avoided that area entirely. Sakura for Sasuke's left cheek, and Sasuke to Sakura's left temple. And in their embrace of friendship, their teamwork, they exchanged their kisses, but not their tears. Sasuke had actually told Sakura that he would never cry, in front of anyone, even if it were times like this. And Sakura had taken that fact to herself, crying for both of them. The extra tears were staining through Sasuke's dark blue shirt, but he took no mind.

And bringing strong arms around Sakura's tiny frame, he left no room in between them as he hugged her unsteadily, whispering into her ear as she sobbed quietly.

"..._Thank you for your tears_..._I couldn't have cried them better myself_..."

Sakura sniffed and wiped at her emerald eyes, a small smile dancing across her lips.

"...Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Sasuke held her tighter, his chin against her shoulder and his voice raspy from emotion.

"..._Well then, I guess I failed at that too_..."

"Sasuke," she called out, "Wait!"

But he was already gone.


	23. Come and Get Me

VERY late update. I've been away from my computer for atleast four days, so I haven't been able to work on it. Sorry! But I hope to update this as soon as possible, just so I don't kill you lovely people XD I'm very tired, and it's 2 in the morning. Let me sleep pleeeaaaase! -sob-

Sorry this SUCKS. Do you know how much I love Kisame X Itachi? I would LOVE to write a Kisame Itachi M-Preg, if I didn't kill you all. XD Gawd. I'd kill MYSELF, really. I dunno how their baby would turn up. D: So..ENJOY. Next one will...Kick some ass?

* * *

"...So what's it like?"

I shifted my eyelids so I could peer up at him with out moving my head.

"...What, exactly?"

"...Well, how about having a baby, ah?"

"...Uncomfortable..."

He grinned and raised a lone eyebrow.

"...That's it?"

I shifted and crossed my arms, averting my eyes.

"...For the most part...Why would you care anyway?"

He shrugged glancing at his partner sleeping by the fire.

"...No reason. Just trying to seem friendly, because that little guy over there isn't."

I looked over at Itachi. I had never seen him so peaceful before, his body curled against a rock, his red eyes hidden by a thin veil of flesh. He looked so much like Sasuke when he slept; it made me want to cry.

He wasn't going to get here in time.

"...So how about Itachi's little brother?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. The little Itachi. What's he like?"

Kisame had his chakra, correction: immense chakra, infused into his feet, letting him hang from the tree branch like some weird fish-bat-thing. It's no like his hair made much of a difference, since it always stood on end. His yellow eyes peered out at me happily, finding me the only thing amusing.

I tried not to look at him, because that would probably encourage him to keep talking to me. I huffed, my cheeks pink.

"...He's like Itachi, except less evil."

The fish man chuckled heartily, his low voice booming softly.

"I got that impression already...But you have to like him enough to have his baby, so there's something better in that."

I glanced over at Itachi again. He hadn't moved, and it looked like he wasn't planning to either. His hair was free of the constricting hair tie, letting it flow down and curl at the shoulders. The fire burning lightly illuminated his face, and masked the long lines trailing down his eyes like tears.

An older Sasuke.

Was this what Sasuke would look like when he got older?

Not cute like a child and not handsome like a man should be, but beautiful?

Kisame watched as my tense shoulders slumped and my face became soft. Glancing over to where my attention was drawn to, he smiled toothily.

"...Beautiful, right?"

I jerked quickly back to him, my blue eyes wide and my mouth open agape. He laughed quietly, but held a finger to his lips.

"...Don't tell him I said that!" and he smiled that big shark smile.

I turned to Itachi again, my jaw still lack. Kisame...And Itachi? What an odd pair! No wonder he's asking me these questions!

"...You...And...Him?" I whispered huskily. He snickered this time, giving him a childlike appearance.

"You really think he'd go along with it? Look at him. He could have anyone he wants. Why choose me? And besides that, he doesn't take kindly to affection."

"...But he still forces it on us?"

His eyes glowed in the moonlight. It was still so early.

"...He has no problem giving it, just receiving it. He won't accept any of it. If he wants something, he takes it."

"Like Sasuke," I smiled up at him. He nodded lightly, a smile imitating my own.

"So much like his little brother, isn't he? No wonder they despise each other. 'Opposites attract'"

I narrowed my eyes at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then why don't you two go for it?"

"He's too MUCH of an opposite. He'll think I'm annoying like always."

I nodded, not really sure if I should say anything. Putting my eyes on Itachi again, I watched him shift. I jumped at the action and Kisame brought his arms down to press against my shoulders.

"Don't be so fidgety! You're probably freaking out the baby! Just sit down, he's not going to wake up and EAT you."

I jerked out of his grasp, my eyes almost red from anger.

"But you're going to kill me anyway! I have to keep my guard up, or I'll be killed! And I'm never going to be Hokage! And I'm never going to see Sasuke again! And I'm never going to see my baby..."

With the realization, tears began to well up in my eyes. As my face contorted in sadness, I hid it behind my hands and began to cry. Kisame's shoulders slumped and softened at my sobs. He looked back at Itachi, who was now fully awake, and beady black met luscious red. Kisame shook his head lightly, and Itachi just stayed silent, watching me as I attempted to curl up, but couldn't. His eyes were narrow, almost with pity. But I realized first, that this was Itachi Uchiha, and second, he doesn't care...Ever.

And this was Hoshigaki Kisame, someone I barely knew anything about, and he was sitting right next to me, trying his best to comfort. But no matter how nice he is, he's the one planning on killing me, leaving Sasuke as a widower, and a baby helplessly motherless. Is that this man's form of nice?

"...That's not true..." he said quietly to me, "...If I know anything about Itachi, oh, which I do, and Sasuke is just like Sasuke, then you'll see Sasuke. And didn't I say you'd see your baby? I'd never endanger a newborn, ever. And Hokage is a big title. You can dream, Naruto-kun, and it's better if you do, but it is virtually impossible."

"...Because I'm not going to live long enough..." I cried. He sighed heavily.

"Don't think of it like that, Naruto-kun..." he whispered out. I refused to acknowledge him, keeping my face hidden in my wet hands.

"...Sasuke-kun is coming for you soon, you know. Doesn't that make you happy?"

I felt like punching the man. Sure, he didn't know any better because he's doing this all mindlessly. I lifted my head up, letting him see the tears streaming down.

"HE'S GOING TO GET KILLED!" I shouted. Kisame immediately turned to Itachi, who was beyond irate. He was always one to be quiet, and I had never heard him yell at anyone. He was even more silent than Sasuke. And in a sense, it made me very frightened. Silence always led to bad things. And as he stood silently to glide over to me, I grew EXTREMELY frightened, flinching into myself and trying to hide in the tree behind me. Kisame called out his name as a warning, but Itachi didn't stop, didn't even regard the fish man, and just kept walking over to me, a deep glare showering over me. Kisame could have held off Itachi, but he knew better. Itachi was the best Akatsuki out of all of them, as said by the leader, along with everyone else in the ninja countries. And even if Kisame admired Itachi, even if Itachi might admire Kisame back, no one was going to stand up to those eyes unless they wanted a death wish. Kisame barked out his name angrily now, as he stood before me, looking down his nose at me like I really was nothing but the demon. He glanced over at Kisame thoughtfully for a moment before kneeling in front of me casually, administering a hold on my chin.

"He's going to be killed? Oh no. He isn't going to die unless I want him to...I'm not really in the mood right now, but maybe later," he told me with enthusiasm, My blue eyes were wide with fright, and Kisame began to emit a growl. Itachi shushed at him, and the fish man hesitantly backed down, ready to step in if any real harm came to me. But Itachi returned his red eyes to me, letting them roam over my face. A smirk, a smirk that belonged to the proud Uchiha brothers, crept onto is face.

"...Do you want to see who exactly gets killed, Naruto-kun?"

My mouth was hung agape, as it was my mistake for looking at his blood eyes, swirling with dangerous ebony. The beautiful tomoe swirled into a pinwheel, and I knew I was doomed.

"...**Mangekyou Sharingan**..."

---

Sasuke had been running since 3 in the morning, and still, his legs found no time for fatigue. His mind was too set on finding his family, might half of it be unborn. Sakura would have taken chase as well, if Sasuke hadn't pleaded for her not to. This was his fight, and his alone. He was going to kill his accursed brother, and get his Naruto back, along with a son.

The Sharingan scanned the forest fervently, looking for any sign of life other than the animals. The trees were shady, adding to the early morning darkness. He could barely see anything. Without the Sharingan, he was sure he would have ran smack dab into a tree. And when the Sharingan grew weak, he did exactly that, further proving his point.

And when the Sharingan completely deactivated itself, he cursed at his body. It was useless under such stress. He needed to be there; NOW. But as he stumbled over his feet and out into a clearing, skidding out on the wet grass, he was forced to forget it. He finally took his exhaustion into consideration, and leaned back against a tree to rest. Sakura would have stopped him long ago, feeling as though his legs were shriveled up from so much running. So now, here he sat, under the dull moon and the dark night, his legs fidgeting from overuse and anxiety.

'Naruto will be fine. Everything is fine. Don't worry, Sasuke,' he chanted in his head, but he knew it was all lies. It was his job to worry, he knew nothing was right, and Naruto was probably already dead. But just giving himself the tiniest tad of hope, it let him finally close his eyes and release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. And finally settling, he drifted into a shallow sleep that only allowed him to relieve his tiredness, not escape his nightmares of what could be happening to his family.


	24. Save Me From This Nightmare

Oh...Be scared...Be VERY scared...WARNING: EXPLICIT GORE

* * *

The clouds were black with hatred and impurity.

The sky was red like the blood running through my veins, threatening to spill forth.

I then realized:

He's got me.

The ground was black and so was the tree I lay under. My body was trembling so hard, I couldn't get the order to walk through my brain. So I sat there, under that hateful sky, shivering and holding myself pitifully. My pride would have stopped me, but again, my brain didn't want to follow any orders.

I was afraid.

I was terrified.

I was shaking like an abandoned puppy.

At the time, I had no feeling other than fright, worried for me and my baby. I was numb, all over. And my eyes, they were peeled over in blank white.

I knew this was all an illusion, but it didn't help my situation.

All the feelings in this world were just like in the real world.

And the question was:

How many times will he kill me?

As I was in a world of my own, I hadn't realized the shadow looming over my left. Until it called out to me.

"_Naruto_"

His hair: It glowed under the shine the black moon emitted. His skin: Pale as it had always been. His eyes: Dark and mysterious, one of my favorite features. His clothes: His own style, and the same style he had held ever since we were in the academy. His lips: Rosy yet pale, a definition of its own.

His presence: Reassuring.

"_SASUKE!_"

He smiled up at me and held out a pale hand. I had never felt so happy to see him as I did then.

I took it in my own and he lifted me easily, despite my weight. I ran my hands down his arms, feeling his warm flesh against mine. I had only last seen him 7 or 8 hours ago, and yet, this felt like the first time I've ever touched him. His hands ran down my arms, mimicking me, and grasping my elbows as I did the same for him.

"_Sasuke..._" I called out in a whisper, "_...I missed you..._"

He smiled wider, and pulled away one hand to rummage in his pocket.

"_I've got something for you..._" His voice was quiet and husky, like he had never spoken. I tilted my head to him and smiled happily. A present, huh?

Apparently, I had missed the deadly tone, and his grin widened as he twisted the kunai in his slender pale fingers. Without a warning otherwise, he thrust the blade into my stomach and watched with amused eyes as it sank deeper, deeper, and deeper, until it could no longer be seen, fully embedded in me. The blood was impossible to measure, not even an estimate was accurate enough. It pooled around my body as I fell to my knees, my blank blue eyes full of tears, and blood slowly making its way out of my mouth. I had no energy to cough any of it out of my lungs, because I could barely breathe anyway. The blood was all over my hands; my baby's blood. My baby was dead.

Everything was killing me, not just the immensely fatal wound I was now sporting proudly. But most of all, the smile on those rosily pale lips I loved to kiss, loved to nuzzle, and loved to see move when he was talking. The smile I loved to see in the morning when I woke, the smile I loved to see when he stroked my belly, the smile I loved to create.

And I was too sure I had created this one too.

It gradually turned from a smile, to a smirk, to a full blown grin, showing almost all of his teeth, if humanly possible. Looking down at my broken body slowly going numb again, the blood rushing from me like a river, and the death of not only me, but our child, he continued to grin like the Cheshire cat.

"_I regret all of it,_" he finally said, pressing a foot to my bloody wound, not minding the staining that was overtaking his shoe, and especially not minding the pain in my eyes, "_because you are the one true person I hate._"

And with that, I let my eyes roll back into my head as I died.

---

When I woke, I realized it was just a nightmare. Just a simple nightmare!

And I would have kept it at that if I had not seen the blood red sky of death.

And to look over and see Sasuke, I felt both fear and relief.

Are you here to save me from this nightmare, or create another?

The next thing I knew, my organs were splayed out before me. I had never really wondered what they looked like, and I had no interest in ever seeing them. But unfortunately, I was forced to learn, and memorize, just what they really looked like. This was something you'd never see on a health channel, and nothing you'd ever see in a medical book. This was something of its own, something too gruesome for peoples eyes.

I wished to throw up, but then I realized that my stomach wasn't a part of my body anymore.

Before I dropped down into the ocean of blood before me, I had to intake the contorted and broken body of my unborn son. He never even had a chance.

---

The next day, he decided to gut my right eye out. He first jabbed it with a blade, and it bled down my whiskered cheek. He carved it out like I was a jack-o-lantern, fishing the white sphere out of my head. It dangled against my face, rolling back and forth from the movement of popping it out. The optical nerves twitched, and some burst from exertion, blood spurting across my nose. And with a wide smile, he grabbed a hold of the ball and used his free hand to cut the nerves away, letting the sinewy strings dance over my cheek. Looking at it with my only eye, it almost looked like a yoyo. And Sasuke played with it with childish means, bouncing it up and down on the nerves, poking it and letting it sway, and then spinning it around and around like a miniature lasso. I took enough time to lightly laugh at him, but it was drowned out as he sliced my jugular away and let me fall into a smiling death.

---

Again, the pain was unbearable. If this illusion taught me anything, it was to bear pain in battle. I made no movement against him, no intimidation, and nothing that would kill me slower.

This time, he began shaving my legs off, layer by layer of skin. Much like Kisame's fish sword could do, he was doing it with a sharpened kunai, one of his favorite weapons. The kunai went down silkily, slicing it away in thin little bits, the blood was getting all over his hands, but he took no mind as he continued shaving and shaving. And finally coming across the bone, he looked up at me. I held nothing on my face. No expression was shown to him, and that must have made him angry, because right then and there he jammed the kunai into the center of the bone, cracking it in half. My leg was now separate from my body, and Sasuke was looking over it, my foot the only bit of flesh still hung to the bone. He had shaved my shins away, leaving a skinned knee and a lonely foot among a bone. He smiled at me, and finally let me to peace as he grabbed a hold of my head and twisted it, snapping my neck, and letting me fall once again.

---

This day seemed to be special, because this was bound to be his last stunt. His hands found their way up my shirt, taking it over my head, and throwing it in some direction he had no care for. And twirling that same kunai, he let it drag slowly and smoothly over my bulging stomach in two crossing lines, much like an X. And throwing it down to the side, he slowly lifted the skin away, showing him my insides again. Much like a dissection, he took the kunai again and began carving his way through me, not having to get very far until he found his target:

Our son.

I began to squirm at that, doing whatever it took to keep my baby away from him. But he just steadied my hips and grinned, pushing his hand into me and taking our son into his hand. The baby looked so little to Sasuke and me as well. His cry was almost soothing, his first breath of life already taken into his little lungs. He squirmed and cried loudly in Sasuke's hands, and Sasuke silently contemplated the child. It had his pale skin, and I was sure it would grow into black hair as well. All I had wished for were my eyes on that Sasuke clone; to see what exactly Sasuke would look like with big bright blue eyes, looking cute instead of handsome.

I saw Sasuke's hands tighten around the baby, making the child gasp out before crying again. I had no energy, all of it draining with my blood. But I reached for my baby, emotion finally playing on my face. The tears I held in my eyes were streaming now, and I could not stop myself. He looked at me with those narrow black eyes as I reached out to him; my eyes still a clouded dark blue, no feeling left in me other than pain.

"_...Please... Anything... Just... Don't hurt... Him..._" I pleaded. He was still looking me over strangely. I hadn't said anything since I first called out his name on the first day. My voice was raspy with pain and sorrow, being barely enough coherency anyway.

He smiled wide. "_How about...No!_"

He pulled out that kunai, twirling it in his slender digits like he always did before killing something. And before I could see it, I squeezed my eyes shut tight and let out a cry as my baby's own were hushed forever.

---

When I woke, Itachi was standing over me. I didn't look at him. I just sat under that tree, my eyes clouded in nothingness, the pain etched into them forever. His red eyes glared down at me.

"...Will you not cry? Will you not scream?" he asked me. Truthfully, he sounded shocked. I slowly and painfully shifted my eyes up to him, my expression still nothing.

"...No..." I whispered. I had no more happiness.

"...You're quite strong, little fox. I never expected such bravery from you, in your weakened and emotional state. But here you are! Even Sasuke screamed when I pulled this on him."

I remember that scream, tearing from his lips like he had just had his fingers and hand hacked away slowly. That scream echoed against the walls of the hotel, and it was ringing in my ears like nothing had ever before. His scream, one that I've only heard once, is still crushing me. I never want to hear that sound again.

A slapping noise was sounded, and my eyes shifted slightly to find Kisame looming over the smaller Itachi. Itachi's eyes were wide, a red mark on his face. Kisame did not hit hard, and he wasn't trying. He was just pissed, and he really didn't want to take it out on the one he really loved.

His yellow eyes pierced through Itachi like a thousand needles, and with a violent shove, Itachi stalked away. Kisame had yet to turn his attention toward me, still too caught up in the fact that he had actually hit Itachi.

"...You hit him..." I stated quietly. He slowly turned his head, his mouth open slightly agape.

"...I guess I did..." he whispered to me, not really looking at me, "...Are you okay?"

"...Do I look okay?" I was afraid my eyes would never be the same, not their bright luminescent glow, but a dark foreboding tint that tells nothing but pain.

It had only been 2 seconds here, and in that world, it had been 5 days, but in my world, it was a life-long nightmare.

"...Sorry. Stupid question." His voice was quiet like my own, almost afraid of someone overhearing. But he shakily made his way to sit in front of me, eyes slowly dropping.

"...I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I finally put some movement to my body and shrugged, my eyes closed.

"He was going to do it anyway. Might as well have it today."

"...We're going to take you to a hospital to get him properly born, alright?"

I slowly nodded, my head throbbing in pain. I was slipping against the tree, and I hadn't really noticed until Kisame caught me.

"Just rest now. No one will hurt you when you sleep..." Kisame comforted me. I shifted my eyes over to him with a half-lidded look, my body curling on the ground tiredly.

"...Yeah, maybe not physically...You can't protect me from my nightmares."


	25. Here Comes the Rookie 9 RESCUE!

Okay now...Finally an update, yeah? But I'm sorry to say, I'll be cutting this off soon, maybe after one more chapter or so. I'm sorry to all those who wanted to see him grow up and stuff, but I couldn't BEAR to make this 30+ chapters...It's already an epic. So sorry, but I'll still let you all see the baby and stuff. No worries

Thank you reviewers! You keep me going!

* * *

To wake up in a strange place, it was unlike how Sasuke felt when he woke up to the Kyuubi. To wake up in a strange place, and alone at that, was something I had gotten used to in my earlier years, where the weather, or even people, wouldn't allow me to get home, and I would spend the night in an alley, and wake up, hoping to find the one thing I could curl up in and forget my life, and have it be the cold wet ground. If I was lucky enough, I found a cardboard box. And if it was raining, I'd find a porch to sleep on until the home owner kicked me off it. But on those occasions, I had always woken up in a panic, crying for my soft yet rickety bed, the only thing I could love, since living things would immediately refuse the emotion.

That feeling, where you're away from something you loved, I felt.

The first thing I noticed was the bleach ceiling and the rough and scratchy blanket draped over me carelessly. I sat up, and secondly noticed the cold metal bars securing the mattress to the wheel-along bed frame, before turning my eyes to the sterilized tools on a tray by my head. They looked usual, no drills, no clamps, nothing scary you see in movies. I couldn't identify any of them other than the stethoscope, but in the majority, looked absolutely harmless. The entire interior was a blinding white, and I rubbed my light-deprived eyes to adjust.

This was the feeling and appearance of a hospital.

I looked down at my stomach. Nothing was different, there was no blood, and there was no death. My baby was alive.

I embraced my stomach as tightly as I could in such a position that could bend my spine so uncomfortably, cooing at it and running my tanned fingers over stretched flesh. With that relief in my brain, I became drowsy. It was a sick feeling, either from some drug they gave me, the baby, or altogether, just me. I know I wasn't as healthy as I should have been, I hadn't eaten enough, and I had slept outside for who knows how long. Fear resettled in my head, and I lay down, curling as far into myself as I could with my baby nestled even closer to me, if possible. And just as I tried to leave this world once again to revisit that empty white space in the back of my head that was exclusively for my stress relief, the door burst open to reveal a white clad doctor with long brown hair tied back into a neat ponytail flung haphazardly over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a bright blue like how my own used to be and her curves were perky, as she added a slight skip to her step. I looked her over and truly wondered how old she was. She didn't look a day over 16...Was she really a doctor? Oh well. Atleast it wasn't a male doctor. I'd never live with myself if I really had to explain my predicament. But she smiled at me, and I realized that her eyes were not only blue, but purple around the cat-like iris. I raised both my eyebrows in silent questioning, and her smile grew wider.

"...Do you want to know why I'm your doctor, and not a man?" how blunt of her. I nodded. "...Because I... Am just like _you_" she emphasized it with a poke to my chest. My mouth was hung agape, but not jaw-dropped. She huffed over to a stool beside me and banged her elbows on the table, resting her head on her arms as she watched me with those purple blue eyes. I stuttered for a moment before timidly asking everything I could think of.

"...What are you...?"

"What am I...? Oh, I'm almost nothing like the demon you have, Uzumaki Naruto. You hold a demon LORD. I am but a demon. But I know everything there is to know about demons and demonic anatomy along with chakra structures...My name is Kuri...I'm 16"

I smiled at her. "14, now."

"A little bit young for this, aren't you?" she poked my stomach with a manicured nail, and I jerked away on instinct. She put her hands up in defense, not wanting to get a pregnant person on the edge, because apparently, she had seen how pregnant women act.

"Calm down, Noodles," I mouthed 'noodles...?' out to her, and she let out a quiet feminine laugh, "...You know your name! Mine means chestnut. So, little fish cake, who's the daddy, huh?"

I frowned at the new name, too closely related to my captors...By the way, where were they? But I answered anyway. "...Uchiha Sasuke..."

She blinked up at me and put her hands on her hips, a very Tsunade-like thing to do. It actually made me smile.

"...THE Uchiha Sasuke? Last of the Uchihas? My goodness, how'd you catch HIM?"

I chuckled lightly to myself, "We were put on the same Genin teams...Love at first sight?"

Not only were her eyes cat-like, but her grin was too. "So...Find myself a ninja AND a demon. Lucky me! You know, you're the first pregnant male I've ever gotten."

"And I should be surprised by that?" I called out, embarrassment etched on my whiskered cheeks. She shook her head.

"My colleagues in the other countries have seen it before. One was in the Sand, actu-"

"Gaara!" I called out. She blinked at me and nodded slowly.

"I think it was the Kazekage...Him with Shukaku. Yes, that was it. But so far, I've heard of atleast 5 or 6."

"...Really?" and here I thought me and Gaara were all alone on this one...

All of a sudden, my back arched on impulse and I turned onto my back as the pain crackled through my spine. She stood from her stool to reach over and keep me from hitting my stomach on the bed guards. I looked up at her hopefully, and she just put a thin finger to her smile.

"...It'll be here in a few hours...Don't worry, be excited."

I glowed up at her as my jaw went lack, and I fell back to the pillow, my palms pushing against my eye sockets as I groaned.

If only she knew...

I slowly let the pressure on my eyes fade, leaving green specks behind my eyelids, before slowly turning to her.

"...How did I get here?" she frowned, and I knew I was still in the palms of their hands.

"...Akatsuki members are holding the entire hospital hostage. They aren't letting anyone come in, and anyone leave. They're to capture you, Naruto."

"...I know..." I whispered as I let my fingers dance over my bellybutton. At this point, I expected to be dead by morning.

"...But your baby will be hidden away."

I looked up at her with questioning and confused eyes. She smiled again, but weakly.

"...I'd never allow them to take your baby from you, Naruto, even if you were captured. I'd hide that baby away with every ounce of strength I have, and get it to Sasuke-kun when I find him. And don't think like that: Sasuke-kun will rescue you!"

Rescue me?

Rescue me?

Perhaps afterwards, he'd like a few a brief stroll around the park before dicing me into pieces. O maybe, he'd like something to eat before peeling off my skin inch by inch.

Either sounded fine to me. I just don't care anymore.

All I want is to have this baby, and if it's decided I'm dead, then so be it. Atleast there will be another Uchiha bastard in the world.

I stopped all thought process all of a sudden, immediately grasping at my bulging stomach as pain once again overtook me.

**_If Sasuke doesn't want or love you, just know that I do_**

Kuri watched me intently as I tried to hide my convulsions, tears sprouting from my eyes after a long while. But not from the pain, no, everything BUT the pain...

She ran a reassuring hand down my back, and I attempted to calm down but the pain just kept getting worst and worst. I realized her hands were unsteady as she put a lone finger to my stomach, chakra emanating from the digit. It quickly withdrew and she held her hands clasped in fists to her full bosom, her voice shaky.

"_...It's here early..._"

No

No, no, no, no.

This can't be happening now.

She said a few hours!

It hasn't even been half an hour!

Come on, baby, just calm down! Calm down!

No matter my pleas, the baby was threatening to tear itself out of me right then and there. I hunched over and let out a silent scream as the pain became close to unbearable. Kuri, with trembling hands, helped me to my feet so we could get to the emergency room. But just then, an explosion was sounded down the hall, making the whole room shake violently, sending both of us to the floor. I could hear rubble fall to the floor with pattering thuds, and the doctors that called out "We're saved! We're saved!"

Kuri sat up and helped me, but I stayed frozen on the floor. She called out to me, asking if anything were wrong, but I didn't answer. Instead, I listened in on the voices on the other side, each one sounding unbelievably familiar.

"G-Give Naruto-kun back r-right now!"

"Naruto-kun is important to the inhabitants of Konoha. Return him."

"Give back Naruto! I can smell him, I know he's here!"

"He owes me some ramen!"

"How troublesome..."

"Shikamaru, we're here for Naruto! Sasuke-kun will be angry with us if we don't bring him back, and I hate when Sasuke-kun is angry!"

"This is no time for your fangirlism! We're here for Naruto, so if you don't give him to us, I'll send my weapons through every inch of your bodies!"

"...That's quite violent of you Tenten-san. But they have stolen Naruto-kun, and youth shall always win against evil!"

"...My Byakugan shows he's right over there...Sakura-san?"

Upon hearing her name, I struggled to forget the aching and my faulty legs as I stood. Another explosion sounded, and then the clashing of weapons. Kisame and Itachi were no match for the Konoha Rookie 9. Shouts and the clanging of metal rang in my ears, and I stared blankly at the ceiling, tears still flowing. Kuri sighed happily as she slid to her knees.

"_We're saved, Naruto...You're friends are here..._"

The door opened with a creak, and I jerked my attention over to it.

Just as expected, Sakura slowly stepped through it, her tiny leather boots making a click on the tile as she stood at full attention in front of me. Her smile was as bright as it had always been, and her emerald eyes shone with tears the same way mine did. I gathered myself to a slouch, as far as I could go without crying out in pain, as she stood before me. A powerfully emotional embrace was issued, and we cried in each others arms. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. But the moment was quickly lost at the deadpanned numbness of my legs, leaning against Sakura. Her super strength showed no struggle in picking my painful body and bolting out the door with Kuri by my side. We passed the fight easily, Kisame and Itachi too caught up in the battle of 9 against 2 to notice the abduction of their hostage.

I looked up at Sakura, whose face now showed nothing but determination as she raced to the emergency room, Kuri calling upon a few select nurses to assist. I touched her arm lightly and she looked down at me, her attention entirely focused on me.

"_It'll be alright, Naruto..._"

If only I could believe that was true...


	26. Stealing My Fears Away

Ohohoho...Just one more chapter folks. I'm wrapping it up soon. And I don't like this chapter too much. I worry I rushed it D: But whatever. Enjoy while you still can! Bwahahahaha!

* * *

To feel... So helpless... It tore into me like nothing ever had before.

Feeling like you could do nothing, help no one, and be a nuisance...

That is what I felt like for 5 months, watching from distances as my life was fought for, but not by me, by someone else, someone who did not live like me, did not feel what I felt.

But still they fought like nothing could possibly stop them.

As if... I really mattered...

But I knew, even at this point, no one could really understand why I rejected all of this care.

I don't want to become dependent.

I don't want to be protected.

I don't want to see the people I love taken away from me.

Unfortunately, I had watched that over and over again with Itachi, watching as the two most cherished beings I had in my life were torn away from me, by either death, or hate.

If I could help it, which I probably couldn't, I would just throw everything away just to save them, or in this case, myself.

But, in another part of my mind, a majority of my mind, I just wanted to throw everyone away, lie to them that I really hated them, and run away. Run away so I could eventually break down and kill myself. Because even now, I would do anything to keep Sasuke. Even for a few minutes longer.

But in a few minutes, he could easily kill me.

Torn between the two, I decided.

**_I never wanted to see Sasuke again._**

In the recesses of my mind, Kyuubi was threatening to slap me or atleast mentally.

"**_Snap OUT OF IT, you fool! This is all in your head, so stop thinking it's real!_**"

"But wasn't that the whole point of the genjutsu, to make me think it was real?"

"**_But it WASN'T real, so shut up! That brat still loves you!_**"

"You love him too, so it isn't much that you want to believe it isn't true."

"**_You... You little... ARGH you are such a BRAT!_**"

I didn't retort, I huffed at him. It only got him more flustered with anger.

"**_None of that was REAL. Your stupid baby is still alive, so stop spazzing, you bitch! That fucking genjutsu was to get you to freak out, okay! And now you're actually taking it seriously? You actually think Sasuke's out to kill you!_**"

I wasn't stupid. I knew it was an illusion. But the only thing was,

That face was too much.

The face that watched over me as I bled all over pale hands.

The face that smiled down as my body was broken.

The face that told me: _He was happy._

I never wanted to see those luscious lips, no matter how beautiful I thought they were. Those lips had given me so much of a fright, I was afraid I would scream in terror if he ever smiled at me again.

Once I wake up, I know he will.

He will be right by my side, looking over me, and when I turn to him, he'll smile. He'll downright smile, his pretty little lips curved upward in a true smile.

Whether it was from happiness, satiated bloodlust, or both, I never wanted to see them.

Those eyes were not as terrifying. I damn well loved those eyes, with the light sparkle in the dark abyss of his iris, and the deadly charm in those bloody Sharingan. But I couldn't find myself cowering under them like I did with those lips.

Maybe it was to the fact that I had kissed those lips so many times before, that it was so horrible.

I had claimed those lips as mine, even when we were in the academy, when an accidental push had brought ours together, and we had freaked out, with myself feeling flushed with crimson cheeks and him the same. We didn't admit anything, or atleast, didn't have time before the fan girls kicked my gay ass. But he looked over at me, and I looked over at him, both of us leaving no action done and no word said. Because silence and compliance always lead to better.

Kyuubi was irritated, his red tails flailing about. He did love Sasuke, loved Sasuke as much as I did, maybe even more. But being kept in this cage all of my life, he tried to keep it to a low. He couldn't feel that way about Sasuke; He was a demon lord, for Kami-sama's sake. To feel this way for a human was beyond sick in his status, but he just couldn't help it. Kyuubi loved Sasuke so much.

"**_...So you aren't going to do anything, are you?_**" the way he said it, the way his voice quieted, I knew he felt defeated by my thoughts of never seeing Sasuke again. I was leaning my back against the bars of his cage; my knees huddled up to my chest. For reasons unknown at the moment, my belly was not swollen, so I could touch my chin to my protruding knees. My fingers were fiddling with the hem of my pants, eyes glazed over in thought.

"_I don't know..._" I whispered the words out, and Kyuubi settled himself with a hiss of exhaled breath. He knew he was making me nervous.

"**_Kit, the brat doesn't know anything about Itachi's genjutsu. You shouldn't take it out on him._**"

"I know that... I'm not going to scream at him or anything."

"**_But that was what I was expecting from you._**"

I huffed again, shifting my gaze over to the red bundle behind my back through the corner of my eye.

"How many times have you heard me being called 'Konoha's #1 Ninja of Surprising Someone'?"

He let out a breathy chuckle that reverberated on my warm back.

"**_...Too many times..._**"

---

I woke up after a few moments of silence with the fox, letting my eyes fix upon the hospital ceiling before anything else. Just laying there, with my hair splayed against the pillow, and feeling more light-headed than ever before, I realized I had come upon the unusual awaken once again. I didn't want to turn my head, I didn't want to blink, and I didn't even want to breathe. But instead, I did all of them at the same time.

Everyone was there. And I mean everyone. Rookies, teachers, and even Tsunade. Tsunade, for God's sake. They were crowded in a ring, focusing on not me, but on someone else. And that someone else, I could tell from over the crowd, was Sasuke. I had no idea what they were doing, but Sasuke seemed to be lightly bouncing, a very un-Sasuke like thing to do. I looked down, and saw that my stomach was once again flat, stretch marks trailing from my hips up to a crossed scar over my abdomen. I splayed fingers over it, checking to see how real it really was. I had never gotten a scar before. Kyuubi had always let my body be unmarred spare the whiskers, which could not be helped. But this was the first scar I had ever had; ever felt the little twinge of pain it unleashed from being only recently inflicted. It was as if the Kyuubi wanted to keep this one, to let me show it off.

I hadn't realized that all eyes were on me now, at how messy my hair was and how my eyelids drooped in exhaustion.

"**_Congratulations_**!"

My head jerked back to them, leaving me feeling dizzy. Waiting for my vision to return, I could only make out the movement of the circle of friends opening to see Sasuke, his back turned to me, still bouncing. My acute ears suddenly caught the light breathy coos and the shushes, the muffled giggles and the gurgling. A shrill shriek was sounded out as Sasuke bounced a little more enthusiastic instead of soft, a small laugh emitting from Sasuke's throat. As he slowly turned to me,

He smiled.

I was against that wall, the next moment. Everyone watched me carefully, the quick darting of my eyes, the scared look in those deep oceanic pools. They turned to Sasuke, who furrowed his eyebrows and politely gestured them to leave. They did so quickly, and the room was silent, save the baby.

"I'm sorry, Naruto..." his voice was silky, silky like satin. I had never heard anything so beautiful. But I gulped and let out a strained breath.

"...Please don't hurt him...?" I ushered out. He looked at me with midnight eyes, filled with confusion and worry.

"...So...Itachi really did get to you..."

He walked closer. I was torn between trying to run from that murderer, and jumping into his arms with my baby. So I sat paralyzed, looking up at him with frightened eyes. He came even closer, and I did nothing. And by the time he was crawling over my body with a baby settled in the crook of his elbow, I was trembling like mad.

"_You aren't going to run away..._?" his mouth was on my ear, and it was at that point where I had to grab a hold of his other arm to keep myself from doing so. He took a small lick to the shell of the ear before looking me over entirely, my shaking hand still not relieving its grasp.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"...You shouldn't be..." my voice was raspy from under use. His eyebrows furrowed.

"...I didn't get there in time...He used the Mangekyou, and-"

I yanked his shirt down to force his lips to mine, and don't mind the cliché-ness of the wording, because all of it was forced and violent. He pulled back only slightly so he could breath, and I could answer.

"Please...Just don't smile at me..."

"But you're the only one that makes me smile truthfully."

"Then please... For my sake, please, only smile when I'm not looking..."

"Why...?"

"...In that world, you always smiled when you killed me...Killed him." I brushed a hand lightly over the baby's peach-fuzz of black hair.

He hugged me tight, ignoring the quiet protests from the baby caught in between.

"...I'm sorry..." I hugged him back.

"...Stop apologizing..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't you ever listen to what I say?"

"...Never..."

"You should."

I saw the curve of his lips, and only a shiver escaped me, not a scream. He kissed me lightly on the temple with those murderous lips, and even that shiver disappeared.

To steal away all of my fears is something great indeed.


	27. Epilogue: Today We Live

I'm sorry, but this will be the last chapter. I know you all want me to show what happens to the baby afterwards, but I just can't go any further without totally making this an epic (Which it almost is, with over 20 chapters...). But I'll leave it with this little epilogue that doesn't really mean anything, and start my work on a cracktacular short about KisaIta MPreg (Partially by request XD), and then work on a SasuNaru AU High School fic (I love those so much). So, with much love, I give you my final chapter.

**Thank you for the support and cookies**

---

He picked up the first thing he could find, it being a flower vase, and shot it out at my head. It nicked my ear only slightly, and the pain sent a little jolt to my brain, but I didn't let that show on my face. My eyes had narrowed in my new age of 18, and they concealed all the pain of my life, and had hardened from all the tears I have cried in my youth. Those eyes stared back at the much more tapered eye line of my husband of 4 years. I said nothing of his condition, but he hissed at my indifference.

"And you won't do anything, will you?" He growled out with hatred beyond measure.

I had heard those exact words when I was lying in that hospital bed, contemplating leaving this man forever in my past, even though it would tear me up inside, even though I loved him so much.

His rage made the room humid from the flailing chakra. I know he would take the news badly. I wanted to slump into my chair, but the tension in the air was strangling me, almost mimicking what Sasuke was thinking about doing. So I kept my composure and blinked slowly.

"..._You know I can't change it_..." I whispered out, and with the silence of the room, it sounded more like I was yelling.

"Why can't you!" he demanded the answer as he smashed my desk with his fists, threatening to break it in half.

"...Everyone else is on a mission already, and the ANBU are busy protecting the village by themselves...You, Neji, and Kiba are the only ones left ready for a mission."

He banged his fists again, his eyes a blood red now.

"But for a whole fucking YEAR!" he screamed out. I was really taken aback. In Sasuke's age, he had also gotten even calmer than he already was.

But going on a recon mission for a whole year was something he just couldn't stand for.

"...Sasuke, as Hokage, you know I have to do what is best for the village. Even if it means taking you to the Tea Country for a year, I have to. It's not because of you."

"I KNOW IT'S BECAUSE OF ME!" I had to lean back now, as he was leaning entirely over my desk. His eyes burned me with their fiery depth, and I just looked at him with hints of fright, hints of surprise, and the biggest hint, of pain.

"...You know that isn't true..." I whispered this out to him, but cleared my throat and straightened as I called out the details of the mission. "Your mission starts tomorrow morning, Kiba-san and Neji-san will be waiting by the village ga-"

"DON'T FUCKING CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

The next thing we new, the door had creaked open to reveal a little wailing boy squeezing the life out of a black cat plushy. I had gotten that cat plushy when he was just a newborn, because it reminded me so much of Sasuke, and to him, it held our bond as parents and lovers. And he just stood there crying so loud; it actually made Sasuke back down completely.

My son had always been victim to loud noises and hearing us quarrel often. It made him cry every time.

I stood abruptly from my big leather chair and walked over to him with the click clack of my shoes and the quiet flutter of the Hokage cloak I had inherited from my father, a Hokage before me. I had grown up so much like him; it had actually scared Jiraiya when he wondered into the village to get updated on the town's doing. My hair had grown out to be sleek, barely touching my shoulders, and I wore my father's usual attire, Jounin jacket to the flaming white overcoat that made me proud to be his son.

"Shh, Shh, Kota'. Don't cry." I cradled him into my arms, slowly standing up with him against me. Kotaishi was just so little compared to us, it made him seem fragile and easily breakable, which was in a sense, true. But having both Uzumaki and Uchiha blood, we both knew he would grow up with my determination, and his beauty.

I bounced on my heels for him, kissing the side of his head in an attempt to calm him down out of his sobbing. I looked over at Sasuke, and he just had his hands in his hair, palms hiding his face as he stood there in guilt, residing anger, and frustration. I tried to walk up to him but he brought his hands from his face out in a warning to me. His midnight bangs refused to let me see his painful eyes, and his mouth was upturned into a trembling scowl.

"...Okay. I get it. Just...Please get him to stop crying."

Crying, from either me or Kotaishi, always got Sasuke confused. He didn't know what to do at any time. He was angry, frustrated, guilty, pained, depressed, annoyed, and helpless all at the same time. He thought he couldn't help, or couldn't comfort, ever. And the tears brought shivers to his spine, like he then had the urge to cry himself. I knew this always got Sasuke to jerk and fidget, because he knew the feeling so well.

I wiped the tears from the little boy's eyes, stroking the thin little whiskers decorating his pale cheeks. As I had thought when I first saw him, his hair had turned into a rich black, and as I had wished, his big eyes were a beautiful cerulean that ran proudly through my family tree. He looked up at me with those eyes, even bluer than my own, and silently questioned "Why do you always fight?" and I would answer with my own eyes: "Because that's what lovers do."

He apparently wasn't satisfied, because he immediately buried his face in my chest and whimpered loudly. Sasuke flinched noticeably, and I ran a hand through Kotaishi's thick midnight hair, turning away from Sasuke.

"Shh, stop crying, baby, you're scaring your father." I whispered in his tiny little ear. Kotaishi shifted to look at me.

"...Chichiue gets scared?"

"All the time. He's afraid you're hurt when you cry, and he hates seeing us hurt."

"But he always yells at you, Oto-san."

"He's just always angry. I don't really mind."

Kotaishi calmed down quickly at the sign of my patience and acceptance of the situation, a sniff being heard, and little arms encircling my neck lovingly. Sasuke jerked his head toward us, and in turn I met his eyes as well. They weren't red like they were a few minutes ago, they were a swirling ebony that took away all my anxiety, and like how my son and I had a conversation with our own, his said "_I'm sorry_"

I walked up to him, and this time he didn't hold up his hands in protest, he let me. As I leaned into him as slowly as possible, I pressed my head to his shoulder. I had gotten taller, believe me, but he just got even taller than that. He stood there motionlessly for a while before letting his warm arms snake around me in a light embrace.

A moment I would have to cherish in my mind for an entire year.

---

To tell you the truth, the year went quickly. And I'm not saying this to rush to the ending of a multi-chapter fan fiction. The year was solemn and quiet, no importance necessary. I did have to deal with a few rogue attacks on the village, but they were only manned by 30 to 40 ninjas, so it was absolutely no problem. Kotaishi was too eager to begin his ninja training, and that's how I was back then too. Without having anyone with me, without having anyone to love me, or cry with me, or help me with my training, I started around 5. And here Kotaishi was, with his gleaming blue orbs filled with happiness and excitement, jumping up and down and crying out to me:

"_Train me!_"

I couldn't help but oblige, that little face that was partially mine looking up at me as if I was looking at a mirror. His little fingers could barely hold the kunai, so we had to skip that lesson for another time. But I taught him the first technique I ever learned.

"Okay, so you hold your fingers like this-"

"Like that?"

"Yes. Then you concentrate hard enough on those fingers, say 'Henge', and you'll get yourself a doppelganger!"

Those big eyes looked at me again. It was as if I was training myself all over again.

"...Really?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Try it."

His stance shifted, his feet skidding lightly on the dirt bringing up dust, and he shut his eyes tightly as he uttered the technique out.

The thing on the ground barely looked like him at all. Its tongue hung out of its mouth (Or atleast I thought that was a tongue...) and black hair pointed in every direction like it had just been electrocuted. Cross-eyed and contorted, Kotaishi shrieked at it and clung to my leg.

"EWWWWWW!"

I couldn't stop laughing, not once.

---

His mission had ended early by atleast one or two weeks, and I was not informed in time, as it was 2 in the morning. Kotaishi had a nightmare, even though I told him he would get nightmares if he ate ice cream right before bed. He never listens.

The house was dark, shadows dancing about as I held the lantern up to my face, returning to my own room in this big mansion of Sasuke's. The hard wood floor clacked as I walked, looking over at the inner garden and the fireflies dancing about. I stopped to enjoy the flicker of light that wasn't from my lamp, but from nature. I actually blew out the candle to enjoy it more, letting the lightly colored smoke rise from the glass framed box to the starry blue night sky.

The garden held a little pond, which I loved to wade in the summer. But at night, I only dipped my feet in to calm my nerves down considerably.

Footsteps were suddenly heard as I just began to relax. I thought them to by Kotaishi, up from another nightmare or for the bathroom, but I realized they were much too big and stealthy for such a clumsy little boy. I silently stood from the pond gliding into the shadows and behind a large expanse of wooden wall.

The body stood in the center of the wood porch, looking over the rippling pond and bright yellow moon. But finishing, he stepped towards Kotaishi's room, and I immediately went into offense.

His jugular vein was at my mercy as I held his neck in a commanding grasp. He did nothing, just stood and took the threat of death. I leaned into his ear.

"...Kill me if you want." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"...Do you know whose house this is?"

"...Last time I checked, it was mine."

My grip tightened on instinct, but I threw my hand away and instead, threw my whole body against him. He toppled onto the floor in a mess of tangled limbs, and a desperate kiss was initiated. The kiss turned wet, and I could barely tolerate the amount of saliva swapped. His fingers danced across my back, under my night shirt, to my heated skin. Our tongues clashed multiple times in the span of 3 seconds, and I found myself straddling him. He panted out at me, the fireflies encircling us, lightening our features. I noticed his hair had gotten only slightly longer, and he was starting to develop lines under his eyes that slowly mimicked his much hated brother. Nothing new had changed about me, but he just looked even more beautiful.

"_You're gorgeous_," we both uttered out in unison. I smiled, and he smirked that Uchiha smirk, bringing me down to his chest for another round of tonsil hockey. He won, and I didn't care for my defeat. All I needed was him right here, touching me, loving me. Nothing could compare to the feelings he gave me at times like these.

I leaned in for round 3, but he turned his head away, his ebony eyes exhausted and drooping in the moonlight and firefly flicker.

"...Too tired," he whispered. I nodded slowly, resting on his chest.

"...Bed?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"...No. Here is fine..." and so I relaxed even further into his arms, finally finding peace and sleep.

We woke the next morning to find another in the tangle of limbs, this one being much, much smaller. He had dragged a blanket over to us and joined in the sleep-fest, even if he was only going to wake up a few hours later.

Sasuke blinked lazily at me, and I nuzzled his chin. He accepted the gesture and kissed the top of my head before trying to return to that peaceful slumber, even though it was around 3:00 PM.

Not one of us wanted to get up and ruin this blissful feeling, so we stayed there until it was once again night. But this night,

We used a bed instead of a floor.

---**The End---**


End file.
